The Doctor Arrives chapter 1
by Bree51
Summary: A Goliath Elisa tale with Owen and the entire clan getting into romances. This has an M rating for words and some other stuff. Please read, review and enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

THE DOCTOR ARRIVES

Disclaimer: I do not own Gargoyles or Disney. This is a work of fiction and I only own the characters that I have created. I make no money from this work of fiction. Life Sucks!

Chapter 1

Dr. Lydia Gordon was very happy to finally be back in the big apple. She had not been back since she was six and orphaned by the deaths of her parents. Here she was again in the city of her birth now at the good old age of twenty-six with her girls. The girls. They sat in the stretch limo amazed by what they saw from the windows. Even baby Lanie sat giggling happily in her lap and cooing as she watched her big sister Ebbie and older cousin Sandy gawk out of the windows and laugh at the enormity of this city.

This was not the small fishing village that they had just left in Japan. Lydia still saw Kai's smiling face as he handed her the box for the Manhattan clan leader. She was grinning thinking about how her life seemed so full and happy. She had even broken the armor of their very quiet driver one Owen Burnett.

He had been expecting a tall woman with long curly brown hair but Lydia had cut her hair down to a pixie cut with big bangs and it was now back to it's natural black color that Kai's mate had stated rivaled the night sky over Ishamora. The unflappable Mr. Burnett was even more struck when she with out her heels on was just tall enough to reach his nose and her niece Sandy stood quite a bit taller then she meeting Mr. Burnett eye to eye. Sandy laughing said to him.

"I maybe quite tall for my age but by US law I'm still a kid. I'll be eighteen in about eleven months."

Mr. Burnett had looked long and hard at Lydia. It seemed to her that his hard blue eyes had lit up as he did so. Making Lydia and Sandy stare at one another and mouth

"What?" Then as quick as a heartbeat he'd regained his composure. Escorting them to the limo insisting upon handling all their luggage himself. He did so rather swiftly despite the stone hand. Lydia had been forewarned about that via the e-mails that Lexington sent to the young gargoyle Ashinoa with Kai's clan.

Now here she was heading for an extremely large and huge building into which there limo went silently swallowed whole by the buildings under ground parking garage. This one was no doubt private because before they were even parked, a team of men came and removed the luggage. Lydia was taken with the girls to some state of the art elevator that moved very fast to the castle on top. Sandy's face showed her amazement as the rest of the Eyrie building was by passed at what felt like supersonic speed. The doctor and her charges were brought to the castle's quarters where Mr. and Mrs. Xanatos stood with baby Alex waiting to greet them as they exited the elevator.

Owen stood silently and watched as the Xanatos family greeted the Gordon family. He noted that Alex and Lanie both were oohhed and aahed over as were Sandy and nine year old Ebbie. Those two were both quite taken with the castle. Owen stood steadfast and was kicking himself inwardly for his momentary lapse when he'd first seen doctor Gordon. She looked far younger then her photographs. She no longer wore her hair long and curly or even Brown colored for that matter. He was really stumped because she was short, about Puck's natural height he thought. But what had shocked him into his momentary lapse was how much she looked like a child of Oberon's.

Her face wasn't alien in appearance but soft and youthful. She looked no older then sixteen with the hair and her eyes. They had appeared darker in the sunlight that was shining on her at the airport lounge where the girls were watching some video show and singing along to the music. They had made quite a family picture, Owen thought. They seemed to ooze family love and contentment. He looked at baby Lanie as she and young Master Alex stood a bit wobbly holding on to their guardian's legs. They too looked at him as if asking him did he not feel it too this peace that washed over you when Dr. Gordon and her little family were near you.

Mr. Xanatos seemed more relaxed and Fox was nearly purring. Owen noted the effect this young doctor had on the little family. He knew he sensed no Fae magic about her but he also knew that he felt something. He was not sure what it was but he would find out. But before he could excuse himself from this little group, a pair of short stubby hands held tightly to his pants leg and giggled up at him. This got the attention of all assembled.

"Well Owen, it seems you have an admirer." Xanatos was smirking as he said this. Fox threw him a 'Now David.' Look and Lydia just laughed.

"I apologize Mr. Burnett. Lanie has a habit of latching on to anyone she likes." Owen waved his hand and bent down to pick up the baby girl.

"Not a problem, I am also the nurse maid for Master Alex at times." Fox and David grinned.

"You will find Mr. Burnett is a man of many talents and in dispensable in this home and my office." Lydie smiled at Owen as Lanie cooed in his ear, played with his jacket collar and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I think she needs her nap now." Sandy spoke up as she watched Ebbie trying to cover a yawn.

"I'm not sleepy." Ebbie spoke too swiftly.

"Right…. and I'm Michael Jordan's sister." Lydia stated as she turned to the Xanatos'.

"I think it's time for some naps all around, the gargoyles won't awaken for another four hours."

"Precisely." Xanatos answered.

"Please allow Owen to show you to your rooms."

"Thank you." Lydia and Sandy both replied and giggled as they looked at each other. Ebbie was leaning on her cousin who helped walk her towards the apartments that were waiting for them.

Fox turned to her husband who now had Alex in his arms, he too was getting sleepy.

"I think I'm going to enjoy having them here."

"I know you will my dear now our home will have more ladies in it besides you, Angela and detective Maza… Not to mention more estrogen and less testosterone." Fox punched David playfully on his shoulder as they headed towards their private suite and Alex's nursery.

Lydia put Lanie down into the crib that had already been set up in the room right next to hers. She had an adjoining door. Sandy and Ebbie were in their rooms. All the rooms were connected via a large common room, which could serve as a living room. The doctor noted that a small area of her large bedroom was set aside for her desk and workstation.

All of their luggage had been unpacked. The few possessions which they owned were already set up in this large and very well decorated 'apartment'. Fox had set up everything for them. The apartment even had a small area with full kitchen so that Lanie's bottles could be heated up without a long trek to the large kitchen. Even meals could be prepared if the family wanted to eat in private.

'The Xanatos family thinks of everything.' Lydia thought as she had a quick shower. Soon she was lying on sheets that could only be Egyptian cotton. They felt like heaven next to her skin. Before she passed out she peered in on Sandy and Ebbie who were both fast asleep as was Lanie. Lydia smiled as she laid down on the bed and set her clock alarm. Sleep soon claimed her.

The gargoyles awoke as the last rays of sunshine left the sky. Goliath felt the shards of stone fly off his skin. He inhaled the scent of his beloved Elisa and knew she was near. As he turned to greet her he heard her laughter. The large gargoyle turned to see not only his love but also another young woman with Fox Xanatos leaning up against the walls of his tower. They were waving as he approached. The first thing he did was greet Elisa with a swift hug and soft kiss. Fox and the young woman smiled at one another as Goliath then excused himself as introductions were made. Soon they were on the lower parapets with the rest of the clan.

Two young girls were among them, both not at all afraid of the gargoyles and smiling easily with his clan. The clan leader was at first stunned to learn that this was The Dr. Gordon and two of her young charges that Xanatos had spoken of. The youngest was with Xanatos himself and young master Alex. Who having discovered his Fathers vast office months earlier was not yearning to leave. That is until he and Lanie had explored all the hidden places that Alex had now made into his private domain; like his fathers former liquor cabinet where Alexander would crawl into, to play.

The age of the doctor even stunned Hudson who remarked that the Lass looks far too young to be a medical doctor. Elisa he noticed, and Fox as well, even Angela, seemed to have an easy rapport with Dr. Gordon. Goliath noted she was not at all apprehensive to him or the clan. Matt Bluestone called Elisa on her communicator shortly after the whole group met. Soon Goliath, Brooklyn, Broadway and Angela were leaving to go on patrol. As they left he noted that Dr. Gordon and Lexington were deep in discussion and Owen Burnett stood right by them talking also.

As soon as Goliath had hugged Elisa and told her he would be flying over she and Matt tonight along with Brooklyn. He'd caught Hudson throw a smile towards Dr. Gordon who whispered something to him then they both looked at Goliath. He would speak to Elisa after tonight's patrols. He felt as if the clan would be in for some changes but he did not know why.

Elisa and Matt drove towards the docks, as the Fairlane came to warehouse number 82. Elisa cut the engine. She listened as she heard the faint rushing of wings overhead.

"Good the guys are here." She spoke to Bluestone who nodded.

They left the car and walked silently towards the back of the old warehouse that sat on the dock. It looked rundown. But for the last four weeks word on the street was that this was the spot that a stolen shipment of guns were being sold to every street punk who worked the west side. Eliza spoke softly into her communicator.

"Goliath are you and Brooklyn in position?"

"Yes." Was his deep resounding reply. Elisa grinned at Matt as he moved slowly to the front entryway and Eliza covered the back. They both mouthed 'One. Two …Three' and at that they burst open the doors with guns out, shocking the three young guys eating sandwiches and drinking beers. They scrambled to grab their weapons. Before they could Goliath and Brooklyn flew in at lighting speed towards them. Broadway and Angela quietly took case after case of the 60 crates of guns out the side window into the unmarked police van that Matt had parked there earlier on tonight. The plan for tonight had taken two weeks of casing the warehouse.

The plan was done quite well and soon the bust was over, the punks were tied up with loose wiring and some handcuffs. Elisa told the guys to scatter so that the uniforms could come in and take over. Officer Morgan of course was first on the screen with his partner.

"Well I see our guardian angels have struck again." Elisa and Matt played dumb.

"Like you two could have loaded all those crates into that van by yourselves?" Elisa and Matt both coughed. Looking at Morgan with puppy dog eyes.

"Are you saying we couldn't do this?" Matt chimed in.

"Ahhh Morgan My male ego is shattered by your insult."

"Right detectives, you two piled in crates weighing sixty pounds each in less then two hours." Elisa spoke up.

"We never said we did."

"So how then?" Morgan asked.

"Houdini!" Matt yelled.

"What?" Morgan laughed.

"Hey he never gave away his secrets and neither will we."

"Go home detectives." That was enough for Morgan. As they headed back to her car Matt spoke up.

"I think he's getting wise to us."

"Do you really think so Matt?" Elisa laughed batting her eyelashes. She started up the car as Matt spoke up.

"So what's Dr. Gordon like?" Elisa grinned.

"She seems nice and for real. No pretense not some uptight Harvard grad. But a down to earth person who loves her family and it shows." Matt nodded.

"Sounds promising."

"Hey Bluestone don 't get any ideas. Your track record with the ladies is not great."

"Hey. That's not all my fault, besides one failed marriage and three bad relationships does not define anyone."

"Oh yes it does." Elisa said. "It defines you."

"Funny Maza. Just because you found your one and only don't pigeon hole those of us still looking as unworthy."

"Come on Matt, are you honestly looking or is it you just want a good time for a short while?' Matt looked out the window.

"To be honest. I don't know."

Elisa got quiet for the rest of the ride and realized finding your soul mate is not as easy as people though. After all hers had been asleep for over a thousand years and he wasn't even human.

Back at the castle. Lydia was putting Lanie down for the night. The funny thing Lexington noted was that Alexander had fallen asleep as well. Sandy in the mean time was hard at work on her laptop making sure she got done her assignments for the computer college course she was taking. Now that she was back in the states she would be looking at colleges to attend. She was very much like her cousin in graduating ahead of her peers by several years but unlike Lydia; Sandy's pursuit was more artistic with some medical interest as well.

Owen had been updating both Lydia and Lexington on the new computer systems that Xanatos had upgraded throughout the castle. They even had a screen hook up with this new form of television called Flat screen which even Hudson had gasped at. Amazed that something so thin could project such clear and clean pictures. The first scene they saw was that of Ishamora where a smiling Kia and his mate greeted them.

Xanatos had entered as if on clue and had apologized that goliath and the other clan members were not back yet but would be back shortly. Lydia, Kia and his mate took the time to catch up. Lexington sat nearby awaiting his chance to see Ashinoa until Lydia gave Kia a wink. Then Ashinoa was brought forth to speak to Lex privately until Goliath and the others returned.

Just a half an hour later they arrived. Elisa had Matt drive her car as Goliath had waited for her in the half done clock tower and flew her around the night sky a bit before they arrived after Broadway and Angela. Matt came in all excited only to be disappointed, Dr. Gordon had been called on her land line by an old friend who had to speak to her urgently. The Box that Kia had given her for Goliath laid on the large circular table in the media room. Xanatos had brought it shortly after hearing about King Arthur. The table was large enough to accommodate all of the castle's residents and then some.

The clan leader was touched that Kia had sent a gift to him. Kia's shy mate corrected that it was for both him and Elisa, who managed to say a heartfelt thank you that the Japanese gargoyles had even thought of her. When the box was opened all assembled smiled. Inside were two Kimonos' that matched in a light lavender shade; one was no doubt for Goliath and the other for Elisa. But then Kia broke in

"We did not forget your graceful daughter Angela as well." Underneath was a blue azure Kimono that had beautiful scenes of a small fishing village on it. Then there was a smaller box was inside. Elisa picked it up her hand tingled. Kia's mate spoke up.

"Please forgive my ruddiness but I need to speak to Elisa-san alone." Sandy came in with Fox and announced as if on clue that there were some fresh snacks in the kitchen for any hungry warriors. Even Bluestone jumped up and took off after Broadway. Both making a quick goodbye to the Japanese leader and his mate. Lex had already made his goodbyes and was on line on his lap computer to Ashinoa. Goliath looked at Elisa who gave him a bright smile and rumbled his Farwell to Kia and his mate.

Kia excused himself as well from Elisa, who as the Japan leader's mate told her opened the box. Inside was a small silver ring just big enough to fit Elisa's pinky finger. In the center of the ring was a bright green jewel, not emerald but unlike any jewel Elisa had ever seen.

"This ring Elisa-san.." Oshy began.

"Is a little bit of magic that was left by our late elder, she too had a human mate and with this ring she believed it was how they were able to have their children." Elisa felt her jaw drop on the table. Her knees went weak and she sink slowly down into one of the oversized chairs Xanatos had especially made for the castles Clan.

"I don't know what to say." Elisa spoke although her voice was very small even to her own ears. Oshy smiled.

"Don't be so amazed Elisa-san. Even though you and Goliath were not acknowledging your feelings when you were last here, most of our human clan knew you were destined to be together." Elisa felt her cheeks flush. She tried to word what she couldn't quite say.

"Do not explain to me that you two have not yet mated." Elisa looked stunned.

"I know how formal gargoyle courting can be but when you do and if you would like children then know that this ring will aid you." Elisa whispered.

"But how can you be so sure this ring would aid us in having children?" Oshy smiled.

"Just look closer at me." Elisa gasped as she noted that when in Japan Kia's mate had not been seen much by them. Now she looked at the human looking green eyes and the features which were not so gargoyle looking when you looked closely. Oshy held up her hands. Elisa gasped out loud. They were five fingered hands and not really talons at all.

"My mother said that I took much of my fathers features but I do have wings and a tall." Elisa was dumbstruck.

In the kitchen Bluestone met Sandy. Ebbie had gone to sleep and Lydia was on that urgent call. Goliath, even though he was enjoying the nachos and Quesada's that Sandy and Fox had made kept stealing glances at the kitchen doors. Fox nudged Xanatos.

"Take his mind off of Elisa would you." She whispered between bites.

"Of course my dear." David smiled engagingly at Goliath who glared at him as if asking

"What?"

"So Goliath what are your plans after the formal courting of the detective." Every one in the kitchen stopped chewing.

Brooklyn looked at Lexington who looked at Broadway who looked at Angela, who then looked at Bluestone, who looked at Hudson as he and Bronx stared at Sandy who asked out loud.

"Yeah, that's a good question you two getting married or what?" Fox smacked her forehead and everyone else groaned.

"What?" Sandy moaned. "It's a question? Yes or No. I don't get it?" She looked at them all and sighed.

"You people are not teenager friendly."

Brooklyn broke out in a loud laugh, which soon spread to all at the table as the doors to the kitchen opened. In walked Elisa. She slid silently next to Goliath. Before any one could speak in came Owen with Lydia behind him.

"Mr. Xanatos we have a situation." Owen and Lydia both looked upset. The light mood was gone. Fox spoke up before David could.

"Lydia are you alright?"

"No. I need to borrow Owen and the car. Could you watch the girls for about an hour? We'll be right back." David gave Owen a look that Owen answered wordlessly. David nodded.

"No problem doctor We'll see you both later."

"Thank you." Was all Lydia got out as Owen held the door for her. They were headed for the elevator doors.

Hudson looked at Sandy.

"Lass is there anything we need to know?" Sandy was less upset.

"No. It's no doubt the same problem we had in France and then in Germany. Japan was great. No problem there." Goliath and Xanatos both spoke up.

"What problem?" Sandy put down her nacho.

"Cecilia St. Nicholas."

Everyone at the table looked puzzled.

"The socialite?' Bluestone asked. Sandy took a sip of her soda.

"Yep." she replied as all heads stared at her.

"Ohh. You want an explanation."

"Yeassh.." Brooklyn slurred and then added. "You really are book smart."

"Keep talking Red Devil." Sandy snapped back as bluestone and the rest smirked and giggled.

"Look Celery and my cousin were raised together by Mrs. Hortense Malvina St. Nicholas, you know the dragon lady of Wall Street." Elisa moaned.

"Who can forget her she chewed me out when I was a rookie assigned to her building down on Hester Street and accidentally tripped her driver as he carried her bags to her floor. I was there as a special escort when the bomb threats against her were happening."

"Bomb threats!" Broadway yipped. Sandy laughed.

"Yeah the dragon lady inspires all sorts of hatred. Celery can't deal with her at times and then goes running off to all parts of the world just to breathe as she puts it." Bluestone who was slouched down in his seat sat up.

"So what's the urgent matter with this Celery anyway?" Sandy shuck her head.

"Nothing really it's just that when she breathes she tends to inhale a lot of alcoholic and that gets her into a lot of trouble. Really bad trouble where Lydia has to step in and help her." Elisa was curious.

"Like what kinds of trouble?"

"Oh no." Sandy smirked.

"You're a detective and I'm a minor who's going to bed and you all just have to get Lydia to tell you when she gets back. I know where my bread is buttered."

She got up and placed her dishes in the sink. As she headed for the door she curtsied and said a sweet.

"Good night all" as she left the room. Elisa looked at Goliath.

"She's almost like Beth but knows how to keep her mouth shut for the good stuff." Goliath cringed when Elisa mentioned Beth. She had a habit of always asking too many questions and giving too many answers when not even asked. Fox looked disappointed and then perked up as she eyed her husband. Xanatos caught her look. He spoke as he too got up and cleared his plate and drink from the table

"Don't even think of it my dear. Ms. St Nicholas is a board member on Xanatos Inc. and I will not dig up any dirt on her only child for you and the detective to ponder." He walked towards the doors and turned to all as he said.

"Good night." Fox looked at Elisa and pouted.

"Some times David is just no fun." Hudson laughed as the trio got up and put their dishes into the dishwasher and the remaining leftovers in the large fridge. Bluestone smiled.

"Man Are you guys well trained. It took my mom twenty one years to teach me how to use the dish washer." Elisa smirked.

"As if you had no clue"

"I didn't. Scout's honor." Elisa shook her head.

"You were never in the scouts Matt." Matt grinned.

"Oh yeah that's right." He looked at his watch

"It's late I have to go home. I may have the day off but I still have paper work I have to finish." Elisa looked downcast.

"Great you had to remind me. Some paperless office we work in." She lamented. She looked up at Goliath and gave him a slow kiss on his lips.

"We'll talk tomorrow night." Goliath smiled and hugged her close.

"Yes we shall, but for now…" he lifted Elisa up into his arms.

"Bluestone may drive your car home to pick you up tomorrow." Elisa was about to protest but goliath was already out on the parapets and leaping off the castle in flight. Angela grinned.

"It seems my father has not forgotten how to sweep a girl off her feet." Matt laughed.

"Boy some days I wish I had wings." Brooklyn cut in

"Matt. I've seen you drive stick to the ground." Bluestone glared at him as everyone else laughed.

Goliath set Elisa down right outside her apartment windows. She turned to embrace him and soon found herself just being held. She reluctantly kissed him goodnight.

"Until tomorrow my love." Elisa grinned she loved it every time he spoke to her more as his mate then a clan member.

"Until tomorrow, my Goliath." Elisa murmured back. She kissed him long and hard and heard the whishing of his tail. That always meant that he was excited. 'Oh God I hope that when we're officially mates this little ring will help us to have children.' Elisa thought as Goliath released her from his embrace. He helped her into her apartment before gliding off towards the Eyrie building. Elisa fingered the little ring on her pinky finger. Cagney rubbed up against her leg.

"All right cat I'll get your dinner." She headed towards the kitchen and got Cagney his dinner and bowel of water. Then she headed for her bedroom removing her shoes and clothing. Elisa looked at her jewelry box and opened it. She found the silver chain that Beth had given her last Christmas for a heart locket that Elisa had but didn't dare wear because inside was a picture of a very happy Goliath. She'd taken it one night at the old clock tower.

Brooklyn had told some very funny joke that had Hudson laugh so hard he fell out of his chair. Goliath had tried to suppress his mirth after seeing that Hudson was alright but then he laughed senseless. Angela and Lexington had started to giggle and Elisa had just happened to have her pocket camera. She snapped the shot before Goliath knew what the sound was.

Here was a rare picture of a happy laughing out loud Goliath. Elisa just had to have this rarest of the rare, a photo of him. She pulled out a small box from her top dresser draw and placed her gold earrings in the jewelry box. Placing the locket and the small ring now on the chain into the hideaway in her bedroom's brick wall just behind her bed. Elisa signed deeply as she removed all of her clothes and headed for the bathroom.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Doctor Arrives**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Disney or any of the Gargoyle characters. I only own my characters. This is a work of fan fiction. I make no money from it. Life Sucks!

Chapter 2

Back at the castle Owen was assisting Lydia in helping her friend. A very intoxicated young woman to one of the castles' spare bedrooms. Luckily the Gargoyles were engrossed with the new teleilink with Ishamora.

Xanatos was explaining that he was working with Griff and King Arthur on doing the same for the London clan. Avalon was a very different problem Owen overheard Xanatos as he was speaking to Angela.

They managed to get Celery as Lydia called her, on to a bed and there she slept. Lydia thanked Owen. Then she removed her friends shoes. Owen waited outside for Lydia to bring the very expansive clothing the young woman was wearing out for him to have cleaned for her before morning. Lydia was just giving the clothes to Owen as Goliath came by headed for the conference room when he stopped mid stride and stared at them. Lydia looked a little tired.

"I apologize Goliath for my rushing off. This little problem which Owen has been assisting me with took some time." Goliath gave a small smile.

"There is no need for an apology Doctor Gordon. You are there for a friend who needs your help and maybe requires more then just your help." He nodded to Owen and Lydia before walking off towards the conference room. Owen looked at Lydia.

"I think perhaps Goliath maybe right about your friend needing more then just your help." Lydia looked down at her feet.

"I know. I know. When she wakes up tomorrow I'll have a long talk with her. Celery needs to see a professional about this problem." Owen spoke softly as he noted Lydia seemed worn out from having to go though this so many times before.

"I know that Mr. Xanatos can call upon some help that will be very discreet in dealing will this and I can speak to him if you wouldn't mind?" Lydia looked up smiling.

"Owen you really are a lifesaver." She got up on her tippy toes and gave him a peck on his cheek. Then said a shy goodnight.

Owen just stood there stunned. Almost as if he were not thinking he touched his cheek. Then he remembered the driver of Ms. St. Nicholas' car was still in the lower floor of the Castle away from the Gargoyles. He hastily buzzed the housekeeper to let her know he was bringing her some clothing which had to be done by morning and rushed to see about the driver.

Sitting in the big cushy chair that the tall guy and the friend of her now passed out employer had left her; Joy Jackson just waited fighting off the sleep that threatened to take her. Just as her eyes were closing for good, the tall guy, one Owen Burnett came quickly thought the door.

"I apologize. For the delay." He stated.

"If you can take the car back to Ms. St. Nicholas' home I will ring you in the morning."

"One problem." Joy began.

"My employer walked out of her home this morning and her bags are all tightly packed in the truck of the car. Ms. St. Nicholas was on her way to the airport. She was not returning to her mother's home and neither was I. We were to leave for Prague this morning before she became sidetracked." Joy stood with her chauffeur's cap tucked under her arm. It was than she noticed his stone hand.

"I see." Owen replied.

"Well we will have to make accommodations for you tonight. But don't you have an apartment in the city?" He asked.

"No sir I worked for Ms. St. Nicholas and resided in her mother's mansion in an assigned room. All of my belonging are now sitting at the airport waiting to be packed with hers for her move to Prague."

"Why Prague?" Owen asked.

"I believe my employer has a relation there that she has been in contact with for some time. Things are a bit strained between young Ms. St. Nicholas and old Mrs. St. Nicholas."

Owen just nodded and pushed a button as an older man came into the room. Joy knew this was David Xanatos just by the way he seemed to own every square inch of the place as he entered.

"Owen I see we have another guest."

"Yes Mr. Xanatos." Owen began.

"This is Ms. St. Nicholas' chauffeur, Ms…" He had forgotten to get her name. Joy piped up. "Ms. Joy Jackson." She did a slight bow to Xanatos who seemed pleased by the gesture.

"Ms. Jackson you seem very loyal to your employer, just how long have you worked with her?"

"Three years now Mr. Xanatos." Xanatos looked to Owen. Then spoke.

"Well Ms. Jackson the hour is late and you must be tired please allow us to offer you a room to stay in as long as your employer is here as well."

"Thank you sir I am very tired." Joy replied still standing as straight as her worn out limbs would allow. As if on clue a tall man entered and Owen spoke

"McCann please escort Ms. Jackson to one of our guest suites." The man nodded as, Joy did as she left the room behind him. As soon as the door was closed Xanatos spoke.

"I see she has a driver that can keep her mouth shut. Three years and not one word of this drinking problem ever hit a scram sheet." Owen nodded.

"No doubt Ms. St. Nicholas must treat her employee with great respect." Xanatos merely nodded as he stroked his beard and looked out into the city scene, in the windows before him.

Elisa awoke to the sound of her alarm ringing loudly in her ears. She had set the timer a little earlier then her normal hour. She had today off but wanted to get to the 23rd like Bluestone and get a leg up on their paper work. Cagney walked in and stared at her.

"I know cat I'm not usually up at this time." She got up and headed for the kitchen. She put out his bowel of milk turned on her coffee maker and headed for the shower. Across town Matt Bluestone was reading the paper as the TV. was on and he sat in his skivvies reading the latest bad news on his beloved Knicks. He took a swig of his coffee and stretched as he went to iron out a pair of dark blue pants. Day off or not he was tired and had to pick up his partner so that they could get a head start on those reports before Chavez got on them.

Lydia Gordon was in her new lab and liked what she saw. Everything was state of the art and like the Flat screen was not even known to the general public. Sandy was up and banging out the rest of her assignments on her laptop. Ebbie was with Fox, Alexander and Lanie playing in the huge arboretum that the castle had. Xanatos was working with Owen.

They had several meetings this morning and had asked Lydia if she could see to it that the driver Ms. Jackson had gotten all of her things from the airport. Xanatos had pulled strings and had all the luggage and belongings of both Celery and her driver delivered during the wee hours of the morning as everyone slept in the castle.

The driver would stay for now in the lower part of the castle away from the gargoyles until they could determine if she was for gargoyles or against them. Since so many people in the city were divided as to how they felt about them. Lydia had already scheduled Fox for an afternoon appointment. It was still a good four hours away. She took the elevator down to Joy Jackson's suite.

Joy was up and surprised to see all of her things in the living room area of her suite. She had showered and dressed only to emerge to find a great breakfast of pancakes, turkey bacon and strong tea waiting for her in the dining area. She was shocked, because this kind of treatment was reserved for the rich people she worked for. She wondered as she ate how they knew she liked tea and turkey links instead of bacon and coffee. Then she heard the door chime and assumed it was Mr. Burnett. Glad that she was dressed in a clean pair of driving pants and white shirt. She threw on her jacket as she opened the door.

"Good morning Dr. Gordon." She said as Lydia smiled.

"Just Lydia will do Joy. I'm not on duty yet. I just wanted to make sure you're alright and to talk to you."

"Please come in." Joy moved aside allowing Lydia in as she gestured to a chair.

"Oh… I'm interrupting your breakfast." Lydia said as Joy brushed it away.

"No you're not I've finished. Please sit down and do tell me what it is you want to speak about." The one thing Lydia had always noted about Joy Jackson was her politeness, which she seemed to have at all times.

She knew that Joy was an army brat who'd gone around the world with her father. A driver for a big time army general when her mother had died shortly after her birth. Joy had mostly lived in England with him in his later years after retirement mostly because he liked his quiet little collage just outside London. He enjoyed the people of Britain.

Joy had driven there too as a chauffeur for a wealthy family before accepting the job with Celery.

"Well Joy it's to do with Celery. It seems she may be here a while and I just wanted to know if you would be okay with staying here."

"Certainly." Joy replied. "Mr. Xanatos and his man seem to be extremely accommodating. I've never had a suite as nice as this and I'm certain that Ms. St. Nicholas' relative in Prague will understand." Lydia's eyebrows furrowed.

"What relative?" Joy excused herself and got up to look into her bag in which she had the address of the home in Prague.

"Here Dr… Lydia this is the address and name of this cousin I believe that Ms. St. Nicholas was going to stay with." Lydia took the paper and thanked Joy. Letting her know that she had the day off and should do what ever she wanted.

As she left she looked closely at the name on the paper and on the ride up to her lab in the Castle's family quarters she was staring at the paper so closely that she bumped right into Owen as they both turned a corner. Lydia stood rubbing her nose.

"I'm so sorry Owen." He just smiled something that struck Lydia as cute as he composed himself.

"No problem it was no doubt my fault for being in such a hurry."

"No mine." Lydia replied. "I was so caught up in looking at this name I didn't bother to look where I was going."

"Name?" Owen asked.

"Yes this one." She held up the paper to him. "I've never heard Celery mention any relatives in Prague and I've known her since I was six." Owen looked at the name.

"I've heard this name before." He had but as the Puck.

It was several years before he'd come to work for Xanatos and he knew this name through the whispers of Heyaclon Reynard. Who never wanted the name mentioned when ever Owen or anyone besides his Man servant Preston Vogel was near. There had been talk that this was a true witch, a powerful practitioner of magic. He knew she was not a Fae or a Halfling.

He had snuck into Vogel's office to steal a look at some book on physics Reynard had brought from her. He sensed some magic which was strong on the traces of this book. She had sent the book to Reynard from her home in Europe. Mr. Xanatos would be very interested if Ms. St. Nicholas was a relative of hers.

"I believe I recognize this name." Owen stated.

"You do." Lydia looked at first surprised then pleased.

"Good then Owen you can help me after I speak to Celery to see if we can get this relative to assist us in getting Celery her much needed aid." Owen gave a side smile.

"Not a problem Lydia." Lydia smiled and then went on to her lab. As Owen headed on towards Xanatos' office. Where the man himself held sway over his investors on some new technology from his New Jersey labs.

Matt sat across from Elisa as they both just hammered away at one report after another on their adjoining desks. Finally as the last two reports were thrown into the done basket they gave each other a high five as Morgan came strolling by.

"Say aren't you two off today?"

"Yep." Matt replied. "We came in early and knocked out all fourteen reports that were due." Matt put his feet up on the desk as Morgan spoke.

"Well I hope you included how you two pulled that Houdini trick last night loading all those cases so fast." Elisa piped up.

"Just pay a couple of homeless guys and there's your trick." She was grabbing her jacket as she spoke and knocked Matt's feet off his desk.

"Hey Matt remember I've got some errands to run and you needed a drop off." Matt looked puzzled but caught on to Elisa's train of thought.

"Right. See ya around Morgan."

"Bye detectives." He waved. Elisa was hot footing it out the doors. Matt caught up to her.

"Hey partner he doesn't know." Elisa just eyed him.

"Get in the car I need to pick up some things before I see the clan tonight." As Matt got in he stated.

"Well at least the days are getting shorter."

'Thank God.' Elisa though. 'More time to spend with Goliath.'

When the last of Xanatos' business was taken care of Owen brought up the subject of Ms. St. Nicholas.

"Well her mother sent her associate to the meeting this morning I do believe she may be looking for her daughter and is not aware she's here."

"That maybe a good thing Mr. Xanatos because Ms. St Nicholas was going to stay with a relative in Prague that I have heard of named Octavia Raymond Pruedinski."

"A very odd name but I'm used to that." Xanatos smiled.

"Not just a name I'm afraid Mr. Xanatos but the lady herself. I never met her but I was able to touch a possession of hers once, when I worked for Reynard and found it had been touched by someone with great magic and not Fae magic either." Xanatos looked up from his reports.

"Really. This could get very interesting. Owen. Make sure we get Doctor Stevens here as soon as possible. He's the top man in his field in psychoanalysis and I know he can be trusted to never speak or leak any thing he finds out with a hefty fee of course." Owen was heading for his office.

"At once sir." He left. Just as Fox entered though another door with Alex, Ebbie and Lanie in tow.

"Hello David. I need Owen to watch the kids. Sandy is finishing up her reports and I have my appointment with Lydia now."

"No Problem My dear I'll watch them until Owen is done and then join you in the lab."

"Great." Fox handed over Lanie as Alex crawled along the floor and Ebbie sat in one of the big cushioned swivel chairs and started to twirl around.

'I'm going to need Owen' Xanatos thought as Lanie started to twist to get down on the ground with Alex. They both started to giggle and play. Just then a knock came from the door that Fox had just left through. Xanatos yelled for them to enter. In walked Joy Jackson who smiled happily staring at the children.

"Well Mr. Xanatos I see you have your hands full. I just came to say that Ms. St. Nicholas is up and very confused with a blistering headache." Joy bent down and Alex flew into her arms with Lanie right behind him. Owen entered to see this as Xanatos turned and gave him a crooked smile.

"Thank you Ms. Jackson, You seem to have a way with children."

"No doubt for my not having any siblings of my own. I just love kids." Owen smiled as did Xanatos.

"Then perhaps while you and Ms. St. Nicholas are here…" Began Xanatos. "You could act as a temporary nanny for the children. Ebbie doesn't start school for another week and Sandy will soon be attending college. With my wife in her second pregnancy things will be very busy around here." Joy looked content as Lanie hugged her and Alex leaned on her side. Ebbie came over to stroke Joy's long curly brownish blonde hair.

"I like your hair." Ebbie stated as she twirled some of it cocking her head to one side and staring into Joy's eyes Ebbie began.

"Your eyes are almost violet but it looks like you got blue and green in them along with brown like mine." Owen walked up to her.

"Ebbie it isn't polite to glare at a person. Shouldn't we help Ms. Jackson get Alex and Lanie into the play room so that Mr. Xanatos can join his wife at her doctor's appointment?" Xanatos jumped up from his chair.

"Thank you Owen." He turned to Ebbie. "Please help Joy get her bearings around here and I'll inform Lydia that Ms. St. Nicholas is up. Owen send her some tomato juice and aspirin."

"All ready done sir. Mr. McCann heard her shrieks when he was retooling the intercom system. I had one of the day kitchen staff bring her the juice and aspirin as soon as he called me."

"Ahhh Owen I couldn't run this place without you." Xanatos grinned as they all went through the door to the family's side of the castle. Ebbie took Joy into the playroom with Alex and Lanie. Owen turned to Xanatos.

"What of the Gargoyles?" Xanatos grinned.

"I think a trial by fire for Ms. Jackson that way we'll see if she's for or against them."

"What if she's against?"

"Then plan C Owen. After all this castle has dungeons and we now can contact a witch who maybe owing us a favor soon." Owen grinned.

"Dr. Stevens will be here in less then twenty minutes. "

"Good." Xanatos smiled as he entered the private elevator to Dr. Gordon's lab.

"I'll be sure to have Lydia in my office to greet Dr. Stevens in twenty minutes."

"Very good sir." Owen bowed as the elevator doors closed. He glanced at the great hall's clock the sun would be down before five tonight. The days were getting shorter.

Elisa Maza was lying down on her sofa having had a wonderful nap. She flicked on her TV. with her remote and just stared at the newsman not even listening to what he was saying. Her sister Beth would be here tomorrow. Her parents had wanted a big family dinner but Derek stomped on that idea and instead wanted to have Beth and the folks come to the labyrinth instead. Elisa had just lied saying she would be bogged down in paper work.

She really just wanted to spend some quiet time with Goliath.

She'd seen her father's face when she'd said she had too many reports to do. He knew she just didn't like that under ground tunnel that Derek now called home. If Peter Maza had been upset he didn't show it. Instead he had told his daughter to get her reports done. Then squeezed her hand as he whispered for her to say hi to the clan for him.

Elisa looked over at the bags near her door just where she'd left them. She had bought a new dress plus shoes and some jewelry. Tonight the trio and Matt wanted to take them all out to this new bar that the P.I.T. people had opened. Brooklyn swore by it. Goliath hadn't looked to thrilled but he'd read the need in Lex and Brooklyn's faces and even Broadway.

He and Angela just were not clicking and finally Angela had stated that they should just be friends. She had made it plain though that she was not interested in any of the trio. She even told Elisa that looking at her father and Elisa made her know she did not want Broadway for her mate. She felt that the enchantment from Cold stone and Coldfire was what made them believe they were in love in the first place. Broadway seemed okay with it but Elisa knew he was heartbroken.

'Thank God I'm a woman in my late twenties.' Elisa did not miss her teens. Then the phone rang.

"Hello."

"Hey Elisa you all ready for tonight?"

"Bluestone My number one priory tonight is to find you a girl friend."

"Hey the doc's not bad looking from what little I saw of her."

"No seriously Matt. You need a girl friend because you're driving me crazy."

"Say Elisa you've got a sister right Beth…"

"Don't you ever say my sister's name again or I'll tell Talon. See you tonight at the club." She hung up the phone. 'What a nut.' Elisa giggled as she noted the time on her wall and got up to head for her bath. A soothing bath and then hair, some make-up and new clothes.

Dr. Stevens sat in the chair nearest the bed that Cecilia St. Nicholas sat up in as she leered at him and shakily tried to swallow some water from the glass that shook in her hand. He noted Dr. Gordon as she stood back a ways watching. Ms. St. Nicholas had finally agreed to see him so long as Lidie was near. That clearly meant in the room. Xanatos and that creepy major domo of his had retreated out of the room as this nervous but beautiful young woman sat up in her day coat and firmly put the glass down.

Dr. Stevens noted how much she did not favor her mother the 'Dragon lady of wall street'. Where her mother was woman of medium height with dyed jet black hair and hardened features. Her daughter was tall, lean but not thin and had a tannish hue to her skin with her brownish blonde hair and light hued hazel eyes.

She looked like a model and she had a figure that could pull it off. Her legs were long and shapely and the hair was cut in the new fashion worn now-a-days just at the shoulders. The shine on it was amazing he thought. Now the young had a host of products to use on their hair and it showed.

He thought of his own thinning hair and began the session to get to the root of why this lovely young woman drink too much. She was slowly poisoning her system with alcohol. Lydia pulled over the computer chair and sat down. This she knew was going to be a long session.

Fox was cooing over Alex and Lanie listening to Ebbie tell her all about what had happened on some afternoon kids show she liked. Sandy came in and asked Fox about her first exam with Lydia. Xanatos looked at Owen as the two of them exited the playroom and headed for his office. Just then the clock struck five as the sounds of cracking stone could be heard. Owen hit a button hidden on the sidewall and the sounds were muffled out.

"I think we should go greet the Gargoyles and let them know we have some new house guests plus a visitor."

"I think that would be a good idea sir I shall join you soon. Detective Bluestone appears to be on his way up to the castle."

Xanatos glared.

"Owen you're no where near your computer or a monitor and you're not the puck at this moment. How do you know Bluestone's on his way up?" Owen smirked.

"Because he still carries traces of Alex's spell on him sir and one Fae can always feel another's magic when it's near."

Xanatos grinned.

"Good to know Owen." He then walked off towards the parapets as Owen stood by the elevator to escort Bluestone to the gargoyles.

Goliath roared so strongly that even Xanatos stood back against the wall as the stone flew off him. The rest of the clan awoke and climbed down off their perch's.

"Good evening Xanatos." Of course it was Angela she was always the polite one.

"Good evening Lady Angela. I've come to inform you that we have two new house guests and a visitor who should be leaving in another hour or so." Goliath had already flown down from his tower when he saw Xanatos speaking to Angela.

"Two more house guests?" Hudson stood with the trio and Bronx.

"Well Lad it seems you'll be having a full house much like this castle had over a thousand years ago." Xanatos laughed.

"Hopefully not that full. I'm rich but not the richest man in the world." The gargoyles were quickly told about the new guests and that Dr. Stevens who would be coming on a daily basis. Brooklyn smirked.

"Well tonight we have plans. So the home tonight is gonna be Gargoyle free at least for a few hours."

"Yes." Goliath spoke. "But first we do quick patrols and then we head for this Club?"

"Yes father that's what it's called and Deanna from P.I.T. owns it. It's very nice with friendly humans and such." Xanatos ears perked up on that part but Bluestone took that moment to stroll in. Brooklyn waved hi.

"Hey Matt we got patrols first."

"Ohhh really? Did someone forget Elisa who's probably all dolled up and waiting?" Goliath stopped mid stride for his tower stairs as everyone including Xanatos covered their laughs with fake coughs. Angela went to her father.

"Father go to Elisa. Hudson, Bronx and I can cover the park tonight. We will all met you at the club. Elisa has the address." Goliath smiled at his daughter.

"Thank you my daughter. I do not wish to anger my future mate." He took one big leap off the castle as the currents carried his noble figure away.

'He always looks like superman when he does that.' Xanatos though as he led the detective inside for a drink. The rest of the gargoyles went on patrol with their communicators which were now being manned by Matt. He now sported the ear and mouth piece to talk with them all as he sat at the computer watching them as red blinks on the screen. Xanatos just took a seat and watched.

Elisa stood in her bedroom with the new black dress she had just brought and the matching black-heeled pumps. Her hair was in a tumble of curls and she sported her silver cuff earrings. She had gotten them as a gift from her mom. Goliath came on to the baloney and entered her apartment softly calling her name.

"Hey Big Guy I'm in here." He walked into the bedroom as Cagney came to him purring for him to pick him up. Goliath was polite to Cagney.

"Not tonight my friend I have promised to take My Lady out." Elisa came to the bedroom doorway.

"Lady, Huh. I like that title." Goliath gave her a long look up and down. Elisa looked beautiful and she knew this by the way the smile broke out on Goliath's face. He gathered her into his arms and kissed her.

"Oh… So you like the new look." She was grinning as Goliath pulled her closer to him.

"Yes my love you will have all the other women at this club very envious of you." Elisa was giggling.

"I love flattery, especially from you." They kissed again as Elisa broke free and grabbed her jacket. A black linen one she'd brought just for tonight.

"Hey I want to see this club even if I'd rather stay here alone with you." Goliath grinned.

"Then let us go my love." He scooped her up into his arms.

"I am still curious about what Kai's mate spoke to you about the other night." Elisa kissed Goliath on his cheek as they went out thought the windows as he glided off of her baloney.

"Oh I think if we get a quiet seat alone in this club. I'll tell you then." Elisa wrapped her arms tighter around Goliath and wiggled her body closer to his. Goliath took a deep breath. Suddenly he was finding it harder to breath.

Back at the castle Brooklyn, Lex and Broadway had called in to say they had broken up a gang fight. Bluestone had gotten to tip the nearest police units. Who showed up to find 12 young hoods all tied up in park fencing materials screaming about monsters telling them fighting was stupid.

Angela, Hudson and Bronx had stopped two muggings. Park police were now cuffing two would be crooks both dazed and confused by the winged creatures that had frightened them.

"Well guys those were quick patrols lets head to the club." The only sound heard was yells of. "All right." Xanatos laughed.

"Do you need a ride Detective?"

"What? Owen wants to drive me?"

"No, not Owen." Xanatos pushed the intercom. "We have a young woman here who is a guest and also a wonderful chauffer." Owen came on the line.

"Ms. Jackson is on her way up." Matt smiled.

"Ms. Jackson." Xanatos smirked.

"I'm not trying to fix you up detective but Ms. Jackson I feel needs a night off too. She is also going to be a temporary nanny here while the smallest members of the castle get sorted out." On clue Joy came in the doorway in full uniform.

"Oh Ms. Jackson I should have told Owen to tell you this is not a formal outing tonight. I just wanted you to go out with some of the castle's other inhabitants." Matt stared at Xanatos. Joy smiled.

"You mean the Gargoyles." Both men had their jaws drop. Xanatos recovered faster then Matt.

"You know about them?" Joy grinned.

"I did reside in England Mr. Xanatos. On my vacations I always go back to see my father. Who's become quite the regular at a bookstore in London run by Una." Matt laughed out loud.

"Say have you seen the statue of Goliath and Griff?"

"That was the first thing Griff showed me and they do have Telly in England and the Manhattan Gargoyles are all over the news. You two did know that didn't you?" Xanatos and Matt both put on fake grins and mouthed

"Of course." Joy had to stifle a laugh.

"Good. Well then Sir, where too?" Matt grinned.

"Just Matt and I'm riding up front with you." Xanatos shook his head as Matt followed Joy out the door. Owen came in.

"No shock for Ms. Jackson then sir." Xanatos waved his hands.

"Mass media is everywhere." Owen nodded.

"And with the computer I fear it's going to get worse." Xanatos stroked his beard.

"I believe you're right there Owen." Xanatos stared at the now sleeping computer.

"Come lets go join the rest of our expanded clan."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Gargoyles or Disney nor any of their characters. This is a work of fiction. I only own my characters. I make no money from this. Life still sucks!

THE DOCTOR ARRIVES

Chapter 3

At the club called 'Horizons' Elisa sat with Goliath in a booth high above the crowd of people dancing on the vast dance floor. A band belted out some old Motown sounds that even Goliath knew from the music tapes that Elisa had given Lexington when they all lived at the clock tower.

They had been amazed when the owner. Deanna as she introduced herself, had been on the roof fitted with landing lights just for the gargoyles to arrive by. She was a stout woman who looked years younger then her fifty years and her head full of grayish curls just clouded the joyful spirit that she gave off to both Elisa and Goliath.

"Well now aren't you two a handsome couple." Elisa was blushing as Goliath stood firmly behind her and extended a large talon to Deanna. Who took it without any hesitation. Elisa was impressed and even more so when she came inside the club. She found that the only thing that happened when the humans present saw Goliath is that they all yelled.

"Welcome!" That truly got Goliath who had a look on his face that Elisa had never seen before.

Goliath looked like he was finally at home. After they were seated and brought over drinks. Elisa noted the glass for Goliath was made to fit his size. Even the seats and tables were made for Gargoyles. Some appeared to be made for Fae Elisa though. She snuggled up in her love's arms and let the warm feeling of just being able to be out in a public place with him wash over her.

Shortly after Matt arrived. As did the other members of the clan. Hudson always the wise one suggested that Goliath and Elisa should have their own table to themselves for tonight. Angela went over to a table where she had made friends the other night with some college kids who were waving her over. Broadway, Brooklyn and Lexington with Hudson were introduced to Joy. Bronx was nuzzling her leg and Joy was soon down on the ground with him as a waiter brought over drinks and some very large bones for Bronx. Joy was laughing as she got back in her seat.

"Boy Griff and the London clan would love this." Brooklyn nearly choked as Lexington, Broadway and Hudson all stared. Matt took a swig of his drink before speaking.

"Oh Yeah, Joy knows the London clan." Joy just grinned and raised her drink.

"Here's to a much needed night out. Cheers!" All raised their glasses and did the same.

Elisa was now on the dance floor with a stunned goliath. Mostly stunned because no one paid them any attention. Goliath whispered to Elisa.

"It feels strange that they do not even stare." Elisa looked around and using her cops eyes caught a few. Mostly the crowd was too busy enjoying the slow jams being played extremely well by the club's band.

"Some are." She whispered back. "But I don't think they see gargoyles as bad." Goliath grunted.

Elisa pulled his face closer to hers. Using her eyes she had Goliath notice several people in the crowd that the Gargoyles had assisted in their crime stopping duties. One young man she remembered. Mainly because he'd even told the News reporter from the local news that if it hadn't been for the gargoyles a gang of robbers who were well armed would have beaten him to death.

He'd joined P.I.T. as soon as it was formed. Then she and Goliath both noticed Angela at a table a little a ways from the rest of the Manhattan clan. Matt and a young woman neither one knew sat with them. All the parties seemed to be enjoying themselves. Goliath and Elisa retreated back to their booth and ordered dinner. Elisa decided now would be the best time to tell Goliath about the little 'gift' Oshy had sent them.

Angela was enjoying the company of her college going friends. Pamela Paceton who was no doubt wealthy just looking at her clothes and jewelry let you know it although none of it seemed to help her very Veronica Lodge like looks. Then there was Dorothy Jordan who was engaged to Julius Fong who sat right next to her. She was a beautiful dark skinned woman who was tall and slender. While her boyfriend Julius was shorter then her but slim as well. Dorothy had these amazing locks in her hair. Julius had hair that was straight and framed his face like a long hood.

Ellis Winterbourne was different he looked very much like a California surfer dude with his long blonde hair and sun kissed looks. He liked New York but always spoke about the killer waves of his native Malibu. Pamela was chattering away at Angela all about the new class she was taking with a professor of medieval studies. A Lennox McDuff. Angela had to stifle a smirk with her drink as Pamela chattered on until she stopped mid-sentence. Angela felt a tall presence just behind her.

"So this is studying at the Library." The voice was male and very deep. He didn't seem to be amazed at Angela's presence at all.

"Hey Bro. I didn't know you were leaving the office tonight. I thought you had to fly to Paris for those meeting with Mr. Reynard."

"No they were postponed until next week. It seems Mr. Reynard is a little under the weather." Angela could hear the irritation in his voice. Everyone at the table got quite. He pulled up a seat.

"Well don't let me become the party popper here." Pamela giggled letting them all feel more at ease.

"People allow me to introduce you to my older brother Mr. Ryan Paceton."

"Hey did we meet before?" This from Ellis.

"Yeah Ellis like three different times before." Julius snickered as Dorothy kicked him.

"Come on Julius let's dance." Pamela introduced Angela to her brother and then grabbed Ellis for a dance.

"Forgive my sister's rudeness." He began.

"But I think it's mostly due to me riding her about her poor grades in school." Angela looked stunned.

"Well that is strange Pamela seems to be so animated when she's talking about her classes." Ryan stared at Angela.

"Really I'd like to hear just what she's been staying about them. Her guidance consular has called me four times since the semester started about how poorly she's doing." Angela looked into his eyes.

They were green and although she wouldn't admit it now. She thought how big he was almost like a Gargoyle. He had a large body builder frame and a head full of thick black hair that he wore combed back with a side part. As he grinned she noted the short stumble of beard on his very handsome face. From the way they were talking so easily with each other it did not seem to bother him that she was a gargoyle.

Even the rest of the Clan at the other table stole a few glances their way including a very miserable looking Broadway. Who Joy pulled on to the dance floor so that Broadway wouldn't have to see his ex now truly enjoying herself. Matt and Brooklyn looked at each other.

Hudson ate some more of his large steak and said.

"Ya know Lads I like this Joy. She's a Lass with a good heart to her." Matt, Lexington and Brooklyn all laughed as several young women approached them requesting dances. All three jumped up. Hudson Just grinned as Deanna the club owner came over.

"I'm so sorry to disturb your supper but there's a woman here to see you." Hudson looked around Deanna as Maria Chavez came into view.

"Good evening Hudson."

"Aah Maria." He said as he kissed her hand and took a chair for her.

"I'm glad you came."

"And miss this place. The entire 23rd is talking about this club. There are a lot of police officers grateful for the crime reduction in the city even if the Castaway crowd isn't." Matt and the trio with Joy in toe came back to the table. They were stunned to see Maria Chavez sitting there with Hudson laughing and talking.

"Captain?" Matt managed to squeak out.

"Matt you're not on duty and neither am I. I'm just here with my date."

"Date!" The trio all gaped out in unison.

"What now lads do I be too old for a date!" All quickly recovered and stammers of

"No. Never Hudson." were heard as Joy laughed and introduced herself and sat down letting the rest of the party get an extra chair and join in.

Back at the castle Lydia and Fox were just putting Lanie and Alexander to bed. Ebbie came in with her pajamas on still complaining.

"I don't have school till next week. Please let me stay up at least until the clan comes back."

"No." Lydia stated.

"You have to get into the habit of new hours and starting it now will make it easier for us all. So to bed little girl. Now." Ebbie looked heart broken and Fox took her hand.

"Come on kid I've got the best bedtime stories ever." Xanatos was walking by and followed Fox and Ebbie. She really did have good bedtime stories. Owen came in to check on Lydia and the children as Lydia was gently closing the door.

"They're both asleep and Sandy actually passed out on her laptop." Owen grinned.

"I do believe her extra credit classes are wearing her out." Lydia smiled.

"I don't miss those days. But I do believe I should check in on Celery again. She doesn't want to leave her room." Owen looked pensive.

"I believe something is weighing heavily on her. But until she lets it out she will be very withdrawn." Lydia stared at Owen.

"I didn't know you were skilled in psychiatry as well Owen."

"I'm not but I have observed a lot of human nature and Ms. St. Nicholas shows all the signs of someone with a heavy burden to bear." Lydia just stared at him.

"For a non-medical person. I've have to give you a ten. Celery certainly left that impression with Dr. Stevens and myself as well." Owen smiled.

"Well I do have some good news I was able to contact the home of her relative in Prague. It seems she is on her way to New York. Her assistant stated that Ms. Prudinski noted that something was wrong and took her private plane to the states this morning. She should be in New York by tomorrow."

"Wow." Was all Lydia got out.

"What made her think something was wrong?' Owen breathed deeply.

"Apparently Ms. Prudinski goes by her feelings and according to her assistant she sensed that Ms. St. Nicholas needed her here in the states. That this is where she needs to be." Lydia smiled.

"You Know I can understand that feeling myself." Owen grinned as they walked towards Celery's room.

Cecilia St. Nicholas sat up in bed as she heard the footfalls and voices of Lidie and that Owen fellow approach. She quickly darted under her covers and faked sleep. Lydia opened her door slightly and noted that Celery was sleeping.

"Well." She whispered to Owen as she closed the door.

"She's asleep for now." Owen smiled.

"Perhaps we should all get a good nights sleep before Ms. Prudinski comes tomorrow."

"Sounds like a good idea." Lydia replied as they said their goodnights.

As soon as Celery heard them walk away she tip toed to her door and listened. She slowly opened the door. Wrapping her robe around her she walked out quietly into the hallway.

'I really am in a castle. The one Xanatos built.' She thought as she walked quietly around. Just then she heard footfalls and ran quickly up some steps leading to another part of this huge castle. Celery found herself in another hallway that lead on to more hallways with large rooms filled with huge furniture and some with electronic equipment.

She though one room looked like something straight out of King Arthur and his knights complete with an extremely large round table. While another room had an enormous lounge chair and an extremely big doggie bed seated right next to it with a large screen TV. and wall-to-wall Speakers?

'Oh God do the Xanatos' keep large animals up here.' Celery thought as she walked slowly around looking behind her as she did so.

In his office only to retrieve some folders before joining his wife in bed. Xanatos had signaled Owen and now they both watched as Celery slowly looked around at all the rooms in the Gargoyles part of the castle.

"Should I bring her back down sir."

"No Owen Lets watch this play out." Both looked at the clock on the monitor. Daylight was two hours away and the Gargoyles and Ms. Jackson would be back soon.

At Club Horizon Elisa and Goliath were mulling over what the little jeweled ring Elisa had hidden under her dress on it's silver chain meant to them. Goliath looked pleased but as usual was being wary.

"I would love it if we could have a child together my Elisa. Very much so but to do so by magic is not something I would think to try first." Elisa snuggled in closer to Goliath.

"Who knows Big Guy Maybe we can make our own magic." She kissed him slowly on the lips only to be interrupted by her annoying partner who looked like he'd rather be anywhere else then bothering them. Goliath spotted him first.

"Bluestone?" Elisa furrowed her brows at him.

'Geash, she starting to make the same faces as him.' Matt though.

"Huh sorry to bother you guys but Hudson sent me to say we should be leaving now. We have about an hour before day break and most of the crowd is filing out in case you hadn't noticed."

Both Elisa and Goliath looked around and then peered down onto the main floor. There were fewer people at the tables and the bar. Most were calling it a night. The few people around were mostly the waiters and waitress along with the clan. Angela and her little group were there. Along with Captain Chavez sitting with Hudson and the trio plus a young woman. Elisa's eyes grew ten times bigger when she did a head flip back to where Chavez sat talking to the trio along with Hudson and the young woman in the chauffeur's uniform.

"Matt why is the captain down there and why didn't you say anything?" Matt brushed back his hair.

"Well I thought I've just leave that part up to Hudson. Hey come on down and meet Joy and Angela's new friends." He leisurely turned around and walked down the stairs back to the table. Goliath looked at Elisa and she him. Both shrugged their shoulders and got up to make the walk down.

Maria Chavez was laughing out loud at a story Joy was telling of how she first reacted when meeting the London clan.

"I really did believe that these were people just wearing costumes, until I saw the wings and that's when my dad had to hold me up to keep me from hitting cold stone on that floor." Brooklyn nearly spit out his drink. Lexington howled along with Broadway. Dorothy and Julius. Pamela and Ellis had joined in their little party as well. The group not really noticing that the rest of the club patrons were leaving. The staff was starting to clean up. Deanna came over just as Goliath and Elisa reached the group.

"Well I hope you've all had a lovely time but by law this club has to close in the next fifteen minutes and I do want to welcome you all back again for another night if you like." The group pretty much all chorused their agreement to return for another night of unwinding. Broadway pointed out. "Good Food." With Brooklyn filling in with. "Good Drink."

Elisa smiled at her captain as soon as Deanna walked away.

"Captain."

"Elisa." Maria smirked right back at her.

"Well I've work tonight so it's best I get home. " Maria stood up making all the males stand when she did and even Ellis whom Pamela had to kick stood lastly realizing he was supposed too.

"I'll take you home Lass." Hudson stood up. He turned to a very stunned Goliath and Elisa.

"I may not be on my perch today so I'll stay at Maria's." Goliath could only nod in shocked amazement. Elisa looked at Matt who pretended he was looking at his shoes. Joy stood up.

"Hi I'm Joy Jackson chauffer to Ms. Cecilia St. Nicholas and temporary nanny at the Xanatos home for now." Brooklyn cut in.

"Yeah and she's also a friend of Griff's and King Arthur." Julius looked at Joy.

"Like in the Knight's of the round table?" Dorothy smacked her head.

"Oh God." She moaned.

"Please no Dungeons and Dragons again please." Pamela burst into laughter as Angela and Ryan came over.

"Good evening folks or good morning soon enough." Ryan checked his watch.

"I didn't realize how the time few by so fast. Thank God in about fifty minutes it'll be Saturday."

Goliath stared at him. Then he stared at Angela who looked stunned then remembered.

"Oh father this is Ryan Paceton and Pamela Paceton." She began introducing her new friends to Elisa and Goliath the rest of the clan had already meet them during the course of the evening.

Maria and Hudson had already left. Maria had come by cab so Hudson took to flight to take her home. Elisa looked from one new face to the next. As goodbyes were said and those driving went out the doors and the clan and Elisa took to the roof. When Goliath and Elisa followed the trio with Angela gliding just ahead. Elisa spoke up.

"I think we missed a lot by being seated in our own little corner of the room." Goliath grinned.

"On that I would have to agree." Elisa shook her head.

"Hudson and Maria Chavez. How did they meet? This I gotta know."

"Elisa I'm sure both will tell us tomorrow night after a good stone sleep." Elisa signed and hugged him closer.

"You're right." She noticed that Goliath wasn't gliding towards her apartment.

"Goliath we're going to the castle my place is back there."

"I know but for today I think you should be at the castle you do have two days off and tonight is your last day off. I think a meeting with the clan should be called tonight." Elisa looked at Goliath's stern but happy face and kissed him on the cheek.

"Okay, but just for today and I am sleepy but so happy." Goliath grinned he too had enjoyed the night. The club had given them a feeling they had not enjoyed since being on Avalon. A freedom to just be happy in being together without the fear or hatred that humans had towards gargoyles. Or the hatred that Elisa might get for loving a gargoyle.

The clan was soon at the castle. Brooklyn noted that Joy's limo was already pulling into the building. The group set down on the parapets as Lexington spoke to Angela on one of the castle's bench's. Broadway and Brooklyn headed for the Kitchen with Goliath and Elisa gently sitting down on the tower. Elisa went to head for the inside to see if she could find Owen so she could get her a room for today. Goliath grabbed her from behind.

"Huh, Goliath."

"Come my love I have something to show you." Before the Lavender giant and his future mate could go down the stairs. A loud shriek was heard bellowing off the castle walls just as both flew down the stairs to where the others were.

A young woman in a white frilly robe and night gown was running and screaming. Broadway and Brooklyn ran after her with Bronx, Lexington and Angela trailing behind.

Just as the group hit the main hall, the elevator doors opened to Bluestone and Joy as the fast moving young woman ran right into Bluestone and fainted. He caught her and lifted her easily before she hit the floor. Joy just shook her head.

"Well everyone my employer Ms. Cecilia St. Nicholas. Ms. St. Nicholas the Manhattan clan." Brooklyn laughed as they all did. Except Fox who came bounding off the elevator with a laser rifle in her hands. Elisa burst into laughter.

"What?" Foxed stammered as Goliath rubbed his brow. Matt turned to Fox.

"Say where do I put her?" Fox put the rifle into a hidden wall compartment.

"Come on Bluestone I'll show you. It's nearly sunlight." The clan all headed for their perches as Goliath lead Elisa to the new suite that Xanatos had redecorated for the clan and its leader. Elisa was impressed but tired and all the excitement had made her more tired. After kissing her love a good stone sleep Elisa just passed out on the extremely large and comfortable bed. Sleep felt good.

Matt Bluestone was laying the still fainted Celery down onto her bed. Fox and Joy were talking when Lydia came in after being woken up by the noise earlier on. The children were still asleep and Xanatos was with Owen trying to suppress the howls of laughter he held back until Lydia had left his office after questioning the screams she'd heard. The head of Xanatos Inc. was on his knees and holding his sides. Owen just stood by and watched.

"Is everything okay?" Lydia asked as Fox and Joy stepped out side the room to talk to her. Matt was just covering Celery with her sheets when she woke up and stared at him. The only thing Matt saw were deep hazel eyes that had their green specks glowing as she sat straight up and grabbed her sheets.

"Who are you?" she demanded. Matt had to hold back the urge to laugh. He just smiled and folded his arms as he leaned up against one of her bedroom walls and told her.

"Matt Bluestone. Detective Matt Bluestone of the 23rd precinct." She stared at him as she spoke.

"Do you always find your way into a castle when a lady shrieks?"

"Naah." He replied.

"I just made the exception for you." Just then Lydia, Fox and Joy came in.

"Ah you're awake." Fox smiled

"Well I'll leave you in the good hands of your childhood friend and our own able bodied detective." Joy chimed in.

"I'm sorry Ms. St. Nicholas if you've had a shock this morning but I do believe that Dr. Gordon and Detective Bluestone can assist you. I really do need to get some sleep. Good day." In a flash Fox and Joy were gone. Celery looked from Lydia to Bluestone and crossed her own arms.

"Well start telling me what I saw was an illusion or just a dream." Both pulled up chairs, Lydia began.

"Neither. Bluestone would you like to begin?" Matt sat stride legged on his chair.

"Sure. Why not, but on the one condition I can get some sleep too right after I'm bushed." Lydia smiled.

"No problem."

Beth Maza woke up early from her bed in her family's home. She had a good dinner last night with her brother, parents, the clones and mutates down in the Labyrinth but she was a little put out when all she got was the answering machine at her sister's home. No doubt Elisa was with the clan.

She went to the bathroom and washed up having had a long bath the night before. She quickly got dressed having smelled the coffee that her mother was brewing downstairs and hearing her father talking about the game the Knicks had last night. He'd stuck off several times with Derek and Claw to catch the game on a TV in the lounge where several homeless men had gathered to watch it.

Beth bounded down the stairs to see her dad at the table talking to her mom who was putting a load of pancakes on the table before him.

"Hey dad no diet for you." Beth teased pointing at the stack.

"Hey yourself this is for all us." Diana looked at Beth.

"You're dressed early. Honey its only ten o'clock."

"I know I'm just going out to see my big sister that's all."

"Just call her. Elisa doesn't get up this early." Peter Maza spoke up. He crunched on some bacon after helping himself to some pancakes. Beth sat down to her breakfast.

"I guess you're right. I'll call her at around noon. Besides I do want to hit some shops in the city today before the crowds." Diana perked up.

"Good. I know some great stores that just opened a little while ago not to far from Elisa's. Closer to SoHo." Peter Maza groaned.

"What's wrong Honey?"

"Oh nothing sweetie just hearing my wallet getting smaller that's all." Beth laughed as her mother playfully batted her husband on his head.

Matt Bluestone was sleeping peacefully in the guest room Owen had put him in. After talking to Celery with Lydia assisting him. Cecilia St. Nicholas had calmed down enough and seemed to accept the fact that gargoyles were real and friendly. Lydia had given her a sleeping pill and that had calmed her enough so that she went to sleep shortly after.

Matt had Owen waiting for him as he left the room behind Lydia and once inside he'd hit the hay. But before he could go to sleep he just kept thinking about those eyes and the look first of fear when Celery had run right into him and then the look of shock when she'd awoken to see him standing above her. She was a beauty and pretty fierce when all rallied up. But soon sleep took him as he drifted off for a good long rest.

The home of David and Fox Xanatos was pretty quiet in the morning. Sandy got up all refreshed and happy. She had decided that she would take Ebbie out to the zoo to see the animals taking Fox with Lanie and Alexander as well. Owen had gone too because Xanatos wanted to make sure the Ladies and his son would be all right. That gave Xanatos a chance to get some sleep.

One happy detective in an enormously large bed was just turning in her sleep when sunlight from a noonday sky hit her flinching eyelids.

"Damn sun." she murmured as she turned in her sleep and found she had more then enough room to spread out in unlike her own bed. Elisa sat up slowly wiping the sleep from her eyes as she looked around the room. She was so tired earlier this morning that she had not even paid attention to the beauty of this room or how large and spacious it was.

Elisa stretched out as she lazily got out of bed and patted her way to an even more glorious bathroom. No doubt the rooms were made to fit a gargoyle of Goliath's width. The toilet was huge as were the twin sinks and shower and even larger power jetted tub. Elisa grinned. A long bath seemed ideal.

She quickly removed her bra and panties and placed them on the chair where she had thrown her dress and jacket and poured bath salts into the tub. Then as a fore thought she called her machine to check her messages.

She heard two calls from Beth and the last from her mom. Diana Maza and her sister wanted to see her this afternoon. Elisa made a quick call to her parents home and left a message to have her mom and sister met her at three o'clock at Riley's. A diner near her apartment. That would give her just enough time to get home changed and ready to meet them. Peter Maza just made it to the phone when Elisa's message was left. Shortly after his wife called.

"Hey honey do I have any money in our account."

"Peter! I'm calling because I can't get that workaholic daughter of ours on her phone." Peter laughed.

"Honey calm down. She just left a message she wants you and Beth to met her at Riley's diner at three okay."

"Okay." Diana replied but she sounded like something was wrong.

"Honey listen Elisa's a big girl I'm sure she's fine. Right?"

"Right Sweetie. I love you. See you later on."

"Great and remember I'm trying to save more for my retirement."

"Funny man." Diana chided and hung up. Beth was seated on a bus stop seat loaded down with packages.

"Is she home?" Beth asked. Diana looked up at the Eyrie building.

"No Dear I don't think so but we'll met her later today at Riley's. Let's get a cab home."

"Great." Beth said happy to get these bags home and rest her aching feet.

Xanatos awoke to a playful Alexander climbing on his father's face and making baby Lanie giggle as he opened his eyes to find his young son gurgling on to him no doubt about his trip to the zoo. Owen stood by.

"Sorry to disturb you sir but young master Alex wanted to see you right away. He had a most happy time at the zoo." Xanatos laughed as he picked up his son.

"No problem Owen." He bent down and kissed Lanie on her head.

"I see Lady Lanie had a good time too." Alex grinned as he patted his father on the face when more baby talk followed. Fox came in looking happy.

"Well is my worn out weary husband back to his old self." She gilded over and kissed him on the head.

"Just fine my dear."

"Good because there's a woman downstairs who says she's a relative of Ms. St. Nicholas." Owen was out of the door before Xanatos could move.

"Thank God for Owen." Xanatos smirked to his wife. Alex and Lanie seemed indifferent as to who ever was coming they just giggled and resumed their baby talk.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Gargoyles or Disney. I own none of their characters, only those characters I have created. This is a work of fiction. I make no money from it. That Sucks!

THE DOCTOR ARRIVES

Chapter 4

Owen was on the phone with security having McCann escort Ms. Prudinski up to the castle. He was getting Lydia on the intercom to the lab to alert her that their guest had arrived. He arranged for the Daytime Housekeeper to get fresh underwear and casual clothing to the two detectives as well as a light lunch. Owen was in full mode making sure that food and tea were waiting when Ms. Prudinski was brought in to Mr. Xanatos' office doors.

She was a tall woman he noted. Almost like an Amazon and although large she had a stunning figure which she dressed in a very smart expansive business suit, a shade lighter then orange with matching pumps. She wore a large hat which looked as though a woman of high rank in a royal family would wear. Her face Owen noted was much younger then he expected. In fact if anything she would have to be the daughter of the woman with whom Reynard had corresponded with back in the day and not the same woman at all. When she spoke her voice was melodic.

"Ah. Mr. Burnett I do believe." Owen bowed.

"You are correct Ms. Prudinski please make yourself comfortable Mr. Xanatos will be in shortly."

"Thank you." She replied as she sweepingly sat down in a chair looking very aristocratic when she did so.

Fox came in so Owen could excuse himself as he went to see if Lydia could get Ms. St. Nicholas up and ready to meet her relation. Lydia was coming out of Celery's room when Owen approached.

"She's up and dressed."

"Good." Owen grinned despite himself.

The puck in him found himself looking forward to even being near Lydia. For some strange reason he knew she felt at ease around him as well. At just that moment Celery emerged.

She was dressed in form fitting designer jeans with a pure white cotton men's shirt and red pumps. Her hair and makeup done just right and small gold dangling earrings hung from her ears as she sported a matching gold jewel encrusted bangle loaded with real jewels. Owen did notice the tiny gold cross that sat on her chest nearly hidden by the high collar of her shirt. Lydia asked Celery if she wanted her to accompany her. Celery gave her a hug.

"Thanks Lid, as usual you always save my butt. But no I was the one writing my cousin. I'll deal with this."

"Okay." Lydia looked at Owen. "I guess it's back to the lab for me."

"For now." Owen replied. "Mr. Xanatos is having dinner tonight for Ms. Prudinski and would like to have all of the Gordon Family present." Lydia just shook her head and smiled.

"No problem Mr. Burnett." Lydia smirked at Owen and glided off to her lab.

Eliza emerged from her bath to find clean clothes and underwear as well as her own belongings clean and freshly dry cleaned. Elisa also smelled the lite chicken salad and non-alcoholic beer on the dining table by the baloney.

'Well I still have two more hours' she thought as she dressed and ate her late lunch. Bluestone on the other hand was still knocked out.

Elisa ate. Ran up to Goliath's tower and kissed him on his cold stone face. Then ran down to the elevators and out to hail a cab to get her home before her mother and sister did their 'drop by early' trick. Her mother always-assumed Elisa wasn't wise to this trick and lately it had become more so only when they found out that she was now formally dating a gargoyle.

Elisa got upstairs to her apartment hung up and put away her clothing and shoes from last night and changed into a pair of her less expansive jeans and an old tee shirt complete with beaten up sneakers. She looked at the clock on her VHS and noted the countdown it was one fifty-nine PM and Elisa began to count down from 60 by the time she reached five, four, three, two. One she was at her front door opening it to her mother and sister who stood there stunned with their mouths open. Her mother had her hand poised at the knocker.

"Hi honey we came a little early." Diane Maza quipped. She stepped inside as Elisa moved to her side to allow them in.

"I thought I would bring lunch. Diner food is so bad for you." Elisa just smiled as she hugged her baby sister who just had to remark out loud.

"Boy sis you smell great. Is that White Diamonds?" Diane's eyebrow rose.

'Great.' Elisa thought. 'Only Fox Xanatos would stock bath salts with White Diamonds.' Diane just smiled gently

"How is the clan? And Goliath?" Elisa felt the need to just scream but instead put on a weak smile and begin an afternoon of her sister's probing questions mostly curbed thanks to her mother's disapproving looks. Mostly because the clan now lived back at the Eyrie building which belonged to Xanatos. The man who had made Derek a freak for life and they would never forgive that rotten snake for what he did to their only son and how could Elisa?

'Oh God please make this lunch fast.' Was all Elisa though as she politely made weak conversation and ate as little of the turkey and cheese sandwiches with salad and lemonade that her mom had prepared.

Finally after eight wonderful hours of sleep Matt Bluestone awoke. He yawned with a happy sigh and then looked around the room.

'Oh man, I'm still at the Eyrie.' He thought as he got up noted the new jeans, white shirt and a white linen jacket along with a pair of causal men's boating shoes in dark navy blue to complete the outfit. Bluestone laughed.

"Is Xanatos nuts. I'm not dressing from Abercrombie and Finch." He went to the bathroom and washed up before hearing a knock at his door. It was Owen Burnett of course. On his arm was a pair of dark blue trousers, matching jacket and plain black shoes. He also had fresh underwear. Matt just grinned.

"I apologize for the mix up Detective Bluestone. It seems the housekeeper sent up the clothing of one of the young board members who is going to Newport for the weekend." He stiffly took the other garments and laid Bluestone's down across the lounge chair in the room.

"Mr. Xanatos has also requested your presence at a dinner he's having tonight, if you have no prior plans?' Matt stroked his hair.

"A dinner huh?" He looked Owen squarely in the eyes. "Who's going to be there?" Owen showed no emotion in his face or voice.

"The Xanatos family of course, the Gordon family and Ms. Cecilia St. Nicholas and her cousin Ms. Prudinski." Matt smirked.

"Not enough roosters at the feed tonight hey? Sure why not." Owen just bowed and turned to leave the room. He stopped at the door and said.

"I'll have McCann bring you a light late lunch to tide you over. Dinner is at 7:00 sharp." Then he left.

'Boy.' Matt thought 'I've gotta call Elisa and tell her this.' He then picked up his new underwear and headed for the shower.

Elisa was getting a headache. As much as she loved her baby sister her constant talking about all things college was making Elisa want to heave. Besides which her sister and mother had arrived at two and it was now four o'clock. Elisa put on weak a smile as her mother kept giving her these sly looks as she went about 'tidying up' Elisa's apartment.

'Right mom you're just cleaning' Elisa thought. Really Diane Maza was snooping looking for any evidence that Elisa's Lavender boyfriend was sleeping over. It didn't pass Elisa's cop training that the main bit of cleaning had to due with the floor and any pieces of stone shards would just give her mother the reason to lecture her Twenty-seven year old daughter about getting physical with a Gargoyle of Goliath's size.

Not too mention any sexually transmitted diseases he may have from the tenth century. Elisa was holding her head with both hands without thinking and this caused both her sister and mother to ask in unison.

"Elisa are you all right?"

"Huh?" She looked up.

"Oh just fine really but it is getting dark and getting a cab back to Queens on a Saturday night is tough." Elisa knew she wasn't subtle but right now she wanted to head over to the clan and unwind with Goliath. Besides they had a clan meeting tonight. Her mother must have been a mind reader because she no doubt saw the disheartened look on her child's face and told Beth that Dad would be worried if they stayed any longer. Beth gave her sister a big hug and said.

"We've got to hang out while I'm home for this semester."

"Right." Elisa grinned nearly gashing her teeth as she hugged them both and locked her door. Cagney came over and rubbed against her leg.

"Go away cat." Elisa shooed him as she made a dash to change her clothes and get to the Eyrie building.

Celery was seated in Xanatos' office listening mostly to her cousin and the Lord of the manor David Xanatos himself. Celery was amazed at how at ease the man was conversing about the her cousin's home in Prague and how wonderful it was that she was the person behind the line of skin care products that his wife loved so much. Celery sat aimlessly twirling a strand of her curly locks.

She was mostly looking out the huge picture windows behind Xanatos' head. Marveling at how nice the city looked on a clear skied warm October night. She had been doing this for some time with her leg absently rocking as it was crossed over the other until she felt two sets of eyes on her. Her cousin's face did a long lazy slide into a smile.

"Cecilia my dear why don't you tell us just what it is that has you and your mother so at odds with one another?" Celery knew she must have toned their conversation completely out because she had no idea when she had become the focus of their little chitchat.

"I really don't want to discuss that at this point. I feel that I may need to speak to Dr. Stevens first." Celery somehow felt like the room was getting smaller and she could feel the headache start.

It always did whenever her mother came into her mind, or her space or for that matter even uttered a word to her. She just felt the need to run as fast as her legs, driver or a plane could take her. And it always seemed to occur around the anniversary of her wonderful father's death. Even around his birthday which each year she tried to attend the supposed 'Celebration' dinners, that her mother just used as a front to have her potential business partners come too just to make her corporation grow.

The looks she got from both sets of eyes told her they must have seem the features of her face start to change. That sad look of a person in fear and loathing. Suddenly Celery felt the need to throw up and hastily excused herself from the room. Xanatos kept his expression neutral, as did Ms. Prudinski who calmly sat and stated.

"Well I guess we shall have to see if she can even stomach dinner." Xanatos smiled.

Lydia was dressed in a simple green wrap dress which she hoped didn't accent her hips and butt too much. She was small on top but feared her round bottom would be a problem. She checked out herself in her bedroom mirror. Lanie was dressed as cute as a button with a pretty pink frilly dress on which Lydia hoped she would stop chewing on and her hair was in two cute Afro puffs which had more curl then puff. The ribbons were removed due to Lanie's constantly pulling them loose.

Ebbie was even dressed like a child of nine in a pretty bright red dress and black shoes with socks which she hated. Sandy was smartly dressed as well in her short sleeved black tunic dress which showed off her long legs and now filling out more body. Her hair was brushed back and braided into a French chignon.

She watched Lydia in the mirror as she fixed the ponytail in Ebbie's hair.

"Relax Cousin, you look fine. That stuffy Mr. Burnett will just swoon when he sees you." Lydia gave her a hard look.

"Sandy the agreement. No more of you trying to match make for me please. Japan was just nuts." Ebbie started laughing.

"Mr. Oshina was like 90 years old." Sandy gave her little cousin a look.

"He was only forty and very distinguished." Lydia rolled her eyes.

'Lord it's going to be a long night.' She thought as she went to check on the Gargoyles and found Elisa Maza coming off the elevator and Matt Bluestone all dressed up coming down one of the halls.

"Hey doc you clean up well."

"Thanks I think." Lydia replied as she turned to greet Elisa.

"Is there a party here tonight?" Elisa asked.

"No Just dinner with the Xanatos, Celery and her cousin."

"Cousin?" Elisa asked.

"Yeah." Matt replied. "She's here from Prague to assist in the treatment for Ms. St. Nicholas."

"Oh the screamer." Elisa replied. Lydia shook her head at them both.

"Not funny detectives. She just needs some help that's all."

"I didn't mean to sound insensitive. I'm sorry if I did. I just had a rough afternoon." Elisa said as Matt chimed in.

"Oh right Beth's home for a while right." Elisa made a face at him.

"Well if you two will excuse me I need to see the gargoyles so that we can schedule next week's examinations for each clan member." Lydia left Matt and Elisa in the hall as she went to the parapets. Elisa looked Matt up and down.

"So you liked carrying your own damsel in distress this morning huh?"

"Hey I'm NYPD. I am a superhero."

"Never drink before you eat Matt. The brain just turns to curry." Elisa told Matt looking as serious as she could before he glared and she laughed running up stairs to Goliath's tower.

He was just breaking from his stone shell. Roaring as the others down below followed. He stood up to his full height and inhaled. Smiling as he turned to see Elisa waving at him. He was at her side before she knew what hit her. Grabbing her up and twirling her in the air. Elisa was laughing as he put her down and held her close.

"Well last night put you in a good mood huh?' Elisa said smiling happily at Goliath.

"Yes it did and we will go back to this club Horizon to have more magical evenings like last night."

"I can't wait." Elisa said as she kissed Goliath and they kept kissing until Brooklyn coughed. Reluctantly Elisa broke free and said.

"Why does that always happen?" Brooklyn had to stifle a laugh as he spoke.

"Is there going to be a clan meeting tonight? Or should I just tell Angela that her college friends can't come over tonight because she invited them."

"What!" was Goliath's loud response which almost was a roar near Elisa's ear.

"Hey!' She yelled back.

"Goliath calm down. So she forgot to ask you. But look she has friends her own age and they like her and she them. From what we all saw last night including you, they don't have any hang ups about her being a gargoyle either."

"You're right my love but Angela must learn that she must first discuss this with the clan. This modern age is having an effect on her." Goliath stated. Brooklyn and Elisa looked at each other and then Goliath. Brooklyn treaded lightly.

"Huh Goliath who here has a human as a future mate and back in the old 10th century, I was there too remember, that would have been frowned upon as too modern." Goliath just let out a

"Jalapena." Elisa just took him by his arm.

"It's okay honey everything changes lets go get you some supper." Goliath just let Elisa walk him down into the castle. Brooklyn just laughed.

"She's got the wife thing down." He stood laughing until he noticed Hudson fly in and greeted the former leader.

"Hey Hudson glad you made it back ok."

"Tis nothing lad. T'was smooth gliding from Maria's to here not a quarrymen in sight." Brooklyn looked pleased.

"And boy do I hope it stays that way. Anyway we're having company tonight. Angela's college buddies are coming over with beer and pizza. It seems that it's some college tradition that they do for all new friends."

"Ale, tis not a bad idea Lad." Hudson chuckled as he led Brooklyn down into the castle.

The dinner for Xanatos and his guests was being set up in the Family's huge dinning room. Ms. Prudinski had gone back to her hotel which was just around the corner. She was having her home in Long Island set up for her and it would be ready by Monday.

She had declined Xanatos' offer to stay at the castle but felt Celery should because Lydia was there and they had grown up together. She also felt that the 'Dragon Lady', should not be told that Celery was there as well. It was now about six thirty and the little group of Angela's college friends were now on their way up to the castle. Ryan Paceton was dropping his sister and her friends off.

"Why don't you come up Ry? Angela's a good egg." Pamela kept entreating her brother as she exited the car with Dorothy, Julius and Ellis following her.

"No Pam I have some work to finish up. I talked her head off last night and fell behind in getting some reports off my computer last night. I just have two more to do and I'll be back to pick you up when you call." Pamela just sighed. The quartet then headed into the castle. Carrying a load of large sized pizza's and cases of cold beer.

Angela had of course informed Owen who was waiting downstairs for them. He also brought a large wheeled cart. He escorted them up to the gargoyles section of the castle. While there he noticed Lydia as she was leaving the hall having just spoken to Goliath and the clan. She was getting their schedules for next week set up so she could began her examinations of each gargoyle. Owen waited for her as she turned to leave with clipboard in hand.

"Good evening Owen. Is everything ready for dinner?"

"Of course." He replied and noted to himself that he was walking with his chest puffed up and seemed to be enjoying it a great deal. The puck in him was laughing and singing

'She looks great!' Lydia noted a side smile on his face and just wondered what was so darn funny.

Ms. Prudinski arrived at seven PM sharp dressed to kill in a skin tight black cocktail dress that had a side split which showed a lot of leg. The low cut of her bodice gave way to exposing her ample cleavage. The look of her in her tailored cocktail dress made the security guard at the front desk swallow hard trying to get his breath. Xanatos even in his dapper mood couldn't get the dumb smile off of his face.

Even the security supervisor, who never escorted people upstairs, but had Ms. Prudinski, looked like he couldn't breath and talk at the same time. Fox had to kick David several times during dinner because he and Bluestone kept smiling like two school boys at Ms. Prudinski. Whose name Fox thought was the exact opposite of the woman who looked more like Jessica Rabbit then any one with 'Prude' in her name should.

Owen, she noticed whom Xanatos had requested as well to eat with them, appeared to be the only male at the table unaffected. In fact Fox noted he had only paid Lydia the most attention. The two of them seemed to be making quiet conversation about various subjects thought out the formal dinner. Sandy kept trying to suppress her giggles watching Bluestone and David. Ebbie kept looking at then all as if she were trying to figure out what was wrong with them. Cecilia just seemed to be stirring her food around her plate and looking out the large windows. Joy was just pleased to come and take Alex, Lanie and Ebbie back to the playroom after feeding them.

Sandy excused herself after dinner because she had things to do like hanging out with the gargoyles. Fox knew Ebbie would be there right with her. Hudson had had Ebbie sitting on his lap prior to the dinner, telling her and Sandy tales of the old clan. Sure enough Alex, Lanie and Joy were up there too meeting the college kids and just having a good time. Fox half wished as she glared at Ms. Prudinski, that she too could join the Gargoyles.

Up stairs Elisa and Goliath were making conversation with Julius and Dorothy as the two told them about their engagement and their families reaction to it. Being an interracial couple of African-American and Chinese-American didn't mean things went smoothly. Elisa was laughing as Julius described his older brothers reaction. He was certain that Julius must have drugged Dorothy. She was just too good looking for a guy like him to get.

Brooklyn, Lex, Ellis and even Broadway had a mock beer and pizza-eating contest. Angela sat with Pam talking about the latest in fashions as Joy sat with Sandy and the children listening with bated breath as Hudson told of a raid that happened back in the 10th century. The story was amazing to them. Just then Pam's phone rang.

"Hello Ry. Yes come over now." She hung up grinning. Angela looked puzzled.

"Are you ready to leave so soon? I heard Dorothy say that Ryan was only coming to take you all home." Pam grinned.

"Oh I'm not going home. I just want Ry to come over and relax a bit. You know like he did last night with you." Angela looked stunned.

"I don't think your brother wants to be here. Didn't he have a lot of work to do? I don't want to keep him from it." Pamela had to giggle.

'If I didn't know better I'd swear she's scared of liking him.' Pam thought still grinning.

"Oh Angela I just want Ryan to get out of his office more and to take it easy. You know our father died from overwork. His heart just gave out and he died at his desk. I just don't want Ry to have the same fate."

"Oh. Of course." Angela took a small sip of her beer. Elisa was looking over at them as Fox came into the room.

"Hey is your dinner over?"

"No." Fox replied. "But ladies I need some help." Goliath and the other males looked up as Elisa, Angela, Pamela and Dorothy all followed Fox as she lead them through one of the castle's many secret passage ways that led straight to her enormous closet. Fox smirked.

"Girls I need your help in getting Jessica Rabbit upstairs to look like Little Mary Sunshine." Elisa let out a huge laugh.

"Since when does Fox Xanatos need help putting any other woman down a few levels."

Fox said nothing as she pressed a button which opened a large panel showing a wide screen monitor. A live feed of the dinning room came up. All the women gaped at Ms. Prudinski in all her glory. Seeing Bluestone and Xanatos grinning like schoolboys as she pulled out a cigarette and both nearly fell over trying to light it.

"I thought the castle was smoke free?" Angela said as Fox gave her a look.

"It is." Pam gave a deep breath.

"Man she's trouble with a Capital T. I can see why you need help. But how do we help." Fox grinned.

"Well ladies competition is the American way and since I'm in my second trimester heading towards my third I can't wear those skimpy cocktail dresses I used too. So I thought I'd bring in some troops." Elisa and Dorothy laughed. Pamela grinned.

"Hey I'm game. You sure your hubby won't mind?"

"With the state he's in I don't even believe he'd notice." Dorothy was looking at the racks of gowns.

"Quit talking ladies. Let's just get started."

Goliath came into the corner room where Joy and Sandy sat watching Alex, Lanie and Ebbie crawling all over a happy Hudson playing easily with him.

"I wonder why Fox came and only asked for the Ladies help?" he said in his deep voice. which caused Joy and Sandy to look at him and smile.

"Well.." Sandy began. "You should take a peep at the Bombshell seated at dinner down stairs." Goliath looked confused.

"Bombshell?" Joy laughed.

"It's a term for a woman who can make men's head's turn Goliath. You know a woman whose figure can make men go crazy." Hudson broke in.

"Aye Lad tis like the pictures Lexington saw on the internet of that woman named Betty Page. A real head turner."

"Oh." Goliath managed to say as he left the room looking a bit uneasy. He returned to Julius who just shook his head as Goliath told him what Sandy and Joy had said.

Brooklyn overheard this and was grinning.

"Boy if only we could check out what's gonna happen downstairs."

"Hey we can." Lexington stood up a bit wobbly. "Let's go to the computer room. I can access the castle's security system from there and we can look in on the party." Goliath furrowed his brows.

"I do not think spying on Xanatos' is right." Broadway spoke up.

"But Elisa and Angela are there and so are Pamela and Dorothy."

"Yeah." Ellis spoke up.

"We're not crashing the party, Just seeing that the ladies are ok." Goliath and Julius looked at each other.

"Right." They both said in unison as the males headed for the room. Hudson was rocking a sleepy Lanie as Alex yawned and laid his head on Joy's shoulder. Even Ebbie was rubbing her eyes.

"Time for bed for some I think." Joy stated as Hudson handed Lanie over to Sandy and picked up Ebbie as he helped the ladies put all three to their beds. The rest of the group made their way to the computer room where Lex had finally got the security system on line.

Downstairs all the ladies were now dressed in some of Fox's finest clothes. Fox lead them into the dinning room. Lydia who had been amazed at how Bluestone and Xanatos were acting was pleased to see that she was not alone. Celery seemed dazed and uninterested in what was going on around her. She barely looked to the large double doorways as Fox entered with Elisa behind her, dressed in s shimmering light purple cocktail dress and matching heels followed with hair and makeup done as well.

Fox had enlisted her most trusted House maid to come and do the hair and makeup for all. She herself had placed jewels on all the women that made all the ladies swoon. Then came Angela. Gargoyle or not she was a sight in a tight fitting off white gown which accented the color of her skin and had a low cut cleavage which made Bluestone even stop gawking at Ms. Prudinski. Xanatos felt his old reserved self come back again.

Angela's hair was done up in a French twist and Fox had placed two shinning diamond studs on her pointed ears. Dorothy looked stunning in a red dress, which had a dazzling sparkly swirl at her calf's that showed off her fit legs. Her dress was body fitting as well on a well toned body. Her locks were pinned up in a way that resembled an up do that fitted her to a T. Pamela looked elegant and very stunning in an midnight blue off the shoulder cocktail dress and matching shoes. All at the table looked stunned.

"Well boys I thought I'd invite the ladies down." Fox smirked looking at her husband's amused face. Ms. Prudinski gave a small yelp as she stared at Angela.

"A gargoyle." She half whispered which caught the attention of both Owen and Lydia.

"A real gargoyle here in NYC." She was standing now and walked briskly over to Angela and hugged her. Much to everyone's amazement.

"So the rumors and those damn bad videos were true." Angela was too stunned to speak as Elisa got in between them.

"Yes they are and who are you?"

Upstairs Goliath's tail was twitching as he watched his future mate and how beautiful she looked. And now how she was truly a future clan leader's mate as she stepped in to aide his daughter who looked lovely but a bit shocked as this woman had embraced her. Lex and the rest were just mesmerized by what played out before them on the monitor.

"Forgive my rash behavior." Ms. Prudinski began. "I'm just so pleased to see another gargoyle." Everyone in the room said in unison.

"Another?" Ms. Prudinski smiled.

"Forgive me Mr. and Mrs. Xanatos but I was so concerned that Lars would not find any more of his kind here in the states so I did not mention him to you."

"Lars?' Lydia and Owen started at her. Celery finally turned her head back to the group and stated.

"Oh are we having more dinner guests?" Lydia glared at her.

Just then the same security supervisor from earlier brought Ryan Paceton in to the room.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to interrupt your dinner. I just came to pick..." He never finished his sentence as Angela stood next to him not realizing she was backing up towards him. She was trying to get to the door. Ryan Paceton couldn't speak. He just stared at Angela and the rest of the room faded.

He couldn't believe that this was the same nice but shy Gargoyle that he had met the night before. Here she was all dressed up and what a dress. Every curve was accented and the low cut of her dress was dangerous. She even smelled good. Ryan took a deep breath and grabbed his sister.

"Get in the car Pamela." Pamela looked puzzled.

"What car?"

"Just get in the car." Ryan spoke.

"What car?" Pamela asked again. She was looking around like it was in the dinning room.

"Just get in the car Pam." Ryan was still glued to Angela figure as he pushed his sister towards the door.

"What car Ry!" Pam shouted at him. She was getting tired of him shoving her towards the door.

"We're still in the castle Ry." Ryan blinked before realizing that Dorothy, the detective Elisa Maza, Fox Xanatos herself, and the rest of the group were holding back their laughter.

'Good Lord' was the only thought that ran threw his head.

Owen stood up as he gave Ryan Paceton a small glass of water.

"I believe your brother is tired and maybe overworked." Ryan was glad that Owen was being kind. He led Ryan to a seat near the wall and sat him down as introductions were made all around the room.

Lydia noticed Celery heading out towards the Parapets that lead from the dinning room. Bluestone now his old self as well made a hasty retreat after her giving Lydia a wink. She just shook her head and watched as Owen made everyone more comfortable. Ms. Prudinski told of her Lars.

A young gargoyle who had been found as a hatchling years ago and raised as her son. That made everyone stare at her as she explained with no worry that she was a mage of some years and had stopped aging eons ago.

On this Ryan asked if Xanatos had any beer. This made Xanatos laugh as he had Owen bring him a large glass to help the still embarrassed young man relax. Elisa had Angela over by the windows as they talked quietly.

"So I take it Mr. Paceton likes you." Angela looked dazed.

"I don't think so. I think this dress is very Fox and not me." Elisa smirked.

"Right Angela and you're the only woman here dressed to kill." Angela looked a bit shocked and then noted Ryan although listening to Ms. Prudinski kept staring every so often at her. She looked out the window as she felt the blood rushing to her ears and her heart pounding every time she noticed him staring. Elisa just smiled.

Goliath was whisking his tail more aggressively now as he watched and listened to the scene downstairs.

"Another gargoyle Goliath." Brooklyn stated as Lex grinned and Hudson smiled. Goliath though had a somber look on his face.

"What's wrong Goliath aren't you pleased there's another gargoyle?" Lex asked.

"Yes I am but I have other concerns." Goliath walked off heading straight to the parapets where he glided down to the Xanatos' dinning room.

Celery was out on the lower parapet and was not paying much attention to anything around her including Bluestone who stood a distance away watching her. Goliath glided down so silently he frightened Celery into letting out a loud yell which caused her to fall over backwards trying to avoid running into him. Bluestone caught her as she nearly hit the stone ground beneath her.

"I am sorry. I did not mean to frighten you." Goliath said his voice deep and vibrating within the very stones he stood upon. Celery was all wide eyed and stunned taking a gulp to whisper.

"My fault as well. You didn't frighten me. I just wasn't paying attention." As Bluestone righted her in his arms and led her to one of the many metal benches Xanatos had put in for the comfort of his pregnant wife. Celery looked at Bluestone her eyes looking more relaxed but upset that she had screamed again at seeing a large gargoyle.

"I suppose I should thank you too detective for catching me again." Goliath just looked at Bluestone and swiftly excused himself to go see about his daughter and Elisa. Bluestone had to laugh.

"No need to thank me. I could see that your mind is elsewhere and certainly not at that dinner or with anything happening around you. Want to talk about it?" He creased his brows and stared at her. Celery looked like a frightened rabbit.

"No not really. In fact I believe that I should turn in early." She got up fast, a little shaky but made the swift moments of a young Giselle as she raced back into the dinning room. Brooklyn came down from above and stood next to Bluestone.

"I think you frighten her." Bluestone looked at his crimson colored friend.

"No I don't think I do." The two just stood out on the parapets as Broadway and Lex came down with Hudson, Ellis and Julius from the stairway.

With the group now all downstairs. Joy and Sandy sat watching Owen and Lydia who appeared to be deep in conversation. Joy give Sandy a batting of her eyelashes as Ms. Prudinski was introduced to the members of the clan and finally the leader Goliath, whom she noted kept a protective arm around detective Maza. Who Ms. Prudinski noted was enjoying it. She had to smile.

'So Gargoyle and human relations are changing.' She thought.

"I am so pleased to meet you Goliath. I have my son Lars here with me. He's back at the hotel." Xanatos looked stunned.

"How on earth did you get him in?" Ms. Prudinski smiled. "You're not the only one with a private plane Mr. Xanatos. My company's cosmetic products have more then doubled in the last six months alone. Besides I own the top three floors of the hotel." She said with a smile. Fox eyed David. Goliath intervened before Xanatos could take over the conversation.

"So Ms. Prudinski can we meet with your son?" A big grin covered her face and all in the room noted the change that came over her.

"Of course, just let me call him. He is going to be so pleased." Owen was by her side after having excused himself away from Lydia to give Ms. Prudinski a cell phone. In a matter of minutes she was talking to Lars and telling him to get over to the castle at once.

Elisa leaned into Goliath's broad chest.

"Well now a new gargoyle. Maybe he'll want to join the clan." Goliath smiled down at Elisa.

"Perhaps. First let us met him and see how he is, as is this woman who calls him her son and is a Mage." Elisa knew just looking at those dark and wonderful eyes of Goliath's that he was uneasy with Ms. Prudinski being a Mage.

She wrapped an arm around his waist and he smiled down at her and did the same. She seemed to give the clan leader strength to meet this new arrival. Hudson sat talking to Sandy and Joy as the trio walked over.

"So Hudson, what do you think?" Hudson shook his head.

"I canna think anything lad until I met this new gargoyle. This Ms. Prudinski is a woman of some power." Joy looked confused.

"What power?" Hudson grinned.

"Aye lassie, ye be too young to know that a woman back in my day did what she did tonight to unnerve and unsettle a home just to prove she could." Sandy smirked as she spoke.

"You mean dressing like Jessica Rabbit was a plan?" Brooklyn laughed adding his two cents.

"Boy did it work." Hudson shook his head.

"A woman tested her power back in my day by seeing how she could use her beauty to control a person or people or even how she could get what she wanted." Lexington sat up.

"Hey I remember when I was little that lady from Dover who came to visit when Prince Malcolm was alive. She had the whole castle in a tizzy. She made the Captain of the guard just stutter whenever she got near him." Broadway smiled as he munched on some potato chips.

"Hey I remember her too. She had some kind of figure. Almost like a female gargoyle. That really got the human and gargoyle females of the castle angry." Brooklyn laughed.

"Yeah I recall that now. She only stayed about a week and if any longer more husbands and mates would have felt the iron skillets of their women beating them on the head for gawking at her. She made quite a few male gargoyles notice her. Her shape was very much like a female gargoyles."

"Aye lad." Hudson laughed.

"And do you remember why she came?" Brooklyn, Broadway and Lex all scratched their heads.

"T'was the week of the harvest and Prince Malcolm had been saying that he could nay spare any wheat. That woman was a cousin of one of the lords whose castle had not such a good harvest that year and he sent her to get Prince Malcolm to spare him some wheat." Sandy sat arms folded on her chest.

"I take it she got the wheat."

"Aye Lass and Prince Malcolm was so distracted that he did not realize it for another week." Joy had to laugh. Sandy looked a bit angry.

"So what is this Ms. Prudinski after?" Brooklyn stopped laughing, as did the others. Hudson put a gentle hand on Sandy's shoulder.

"For that Lass we'll just have to see."

In less then a few minutes the group noted a large set of wings approaching the castle. They were a color that was a smoky black on the form of a male gargoyle. He looked around the trio's age. With a deep reddish/orange hue to his skin and a modern cut hairstyle that stood up on his head. The hair was blonde near the top of his head and slowly turned to a dark red at the edges near his deep dark side burns, very much like Elvis Presley.

The figure had a sleek muscular body that showed off flat rock hard abs and powerful legs and arms. His face was more human looking then Goliath's. He did have smooth ridges that ran across his forehead. But his ears were smaller then the others and they were wavy in appearance. In one ear was a gold studded earring. He wore lose fitting beach shorts. They came to his toned knees. A dark brown color.

Sandy looked at Joy who sat very still as the figure came in smoothly from the glide and landed lightly just in front of her. Joy just mouthed a quiet Hello. As the new gargoyle called Lars gave her the most wonderful smile and took her hand and kissed it. Sandy and Brooklyn looked at each other.

"Well he wastes no time." Brooklyn smirked. Sandy nudged him.

"With a body like that he doesn't have too." Ellis wandered out onto the Parapets.

"Man does he surf? Cause he sure is cut like a surfer." Goliath and Elisa came out as Ms. Prudinski came running after them.

"Lars!" she cried as the tall and handsome young gargoyle hugged the human woman as any son would hug his mother.

"Mother I came as soon as you called. I did note a strange dark helicopter some 500 yards away." Xanatos along with Fox and Owen had appeared. Owen quickly accessed a hidden panel in the castle wall and set up a defense grid of the castle's energy field. Goliath looked at Xanatos.

"Quarrymen."

"No doubt." Xanatos looked angry.

"Always the world's worst party crashers." Owen quickly suggested that everyone go inside. Lydia had already gone with Sandy in tow to see about the children. Xanatos gently urged his wife to follow.

"David I'm pregnant not disabled." Fox moaned as Joy took her inside as well. Goliath looked at Elisa.

"Hey big guy, I'm a cop." Matt had to smirk as he closed the doors to the parapets as the guests were moved to a safer location. Owen looked at a monitor that he had up on the castle's great wall hidden behind a tenth century painting of the castle.

"Look there, the helicopter is approaching but the defense shield has caused a malfunction of its parts."

Sure enough on screen the copter's blades started to spin out of control anytime it neared the castle's air space. Then the copter started to lurch in a downward spiral towards the ground. It must have spooked the pilot enough because after three tries to get into the air space he took off. Elisa stepped forward.

"I hope you have film of this Xanatos. Law enforcement will want to see how they think they can encroach upon private property." David Xanatos just smiled.

"Of course detective Maza, but I think my attorneys will want a crack at their ragtag organization as well." Elisa smiled and thought.

'Xanatos always covers every angle.'

Goliath after being formally introduced to Lars and smiling at the pleasure that this young gargoyle knew the warrior's handshake spoke up.

"It is a good thing you spotted the copter in time."

"I believe clan leader that luck had more to do with it then anything else. It seems that they have been hovering for some time. I noticed them when Mother was leaving this evening earlier on as I sat watching her as she walked down the street towards this building." Xanatos looked at Owen.

"Sir our systems did not see them here at any point until now. But I will work to adjust the long range ability of our defense shields."

"Good. See that it's done Owen." Xanatos said as he turned his trademark charm on to his guests.

"Now please everyone let's not let this disturb our evening. Lets' just adjourn to the media room and enjoy our party from there with some new refreshments and dessert." Ellis looked at Julius.

"Dude he said the magic word. Dessert." Dorothy and Pamela just shook their heads. Angela was by Lex, and noted Ryan Paceton looked angry. He turned to Xanatos.

"You mean to tell me that the Castaway thugs have the right to just use military style helicopters to prey into other peoples' business?" Elisa spoke up.

"No they don't. But with this tape of their actions tonight, this will help in getting more charges against them." Xanatos jumped in.

"Also my lawyers can bleed them dry from their monetary resources until they just quit and gave up." Ryan still looked upset.

"But to harass someone just because they're different. It's like the damn Nazis or the KKK." Elisa looked at Goliath as he placed his arms around her.

"I know it is strange for you to understand their level of hate, but hatred is borne of ignorance and a fear of facing the truth. The quarrymen refuse to believe that the only difference between humans and gargoyles is some physical traits and stone sleep. Whereas you and your family and friends know otherwise. Some people don't want to accept what is different because they fear what maybe different about themselves." Elisa smiled up at Goliath.

Lars smiled at each and everyone in the group. Just then Joy, Sandy, Fox and Lydia came into the media room with news that the children were asleep and Bronx and Hudson had gone to watch them for the night. Celery had taken a sleeping pill and gone to sleep as well. She really didn't relish excitement. The group settled down to hear the story of how Lars had come to be raised by Ms. Prudinski. Everyone wanted to know just how old she really was and how she had become a mage.

Ms. Octavia Raymond Prudinski sat herself down in one of the large sized chairs surrounding the round table. By her sat her gargoyle son Lars. All in the room took seats at the table as she began the story of her life.

She grew up in 1923 New England. The daughter of poor migrant farmers who were stranded in a small town about thirty miles from Bangor Maine.

"I was about five I think when my parents, saddled with seven young children the eldest a boy of fourteen and me just second to a baby sister of nine months lost their only means of transportation. My father's old beat up jalopy." Lars handed her a glass of soda. She smiled at him before going on.

"It broke down for the last time in one of the coldest winters ever. My mother was worried and all of us were starving so when one Ms. Eloise Hacker came to our home to offer my family her old ford model T which still ran smooth as silk for a price. My Mother was not happy. The price she wanted was a girl child, me. Mainly because she sensed in me abilities that she said she could hone. My father was a religious man and my mother all God fearing but times were tough and the winter in Maine just got worse. So after about a month they agreed to the deal." Fox and several others looked horrified.

"Not to worry. Ms. Hacker was woman of her word. An old spinster more feared because she was never a pretty woman but a kind and sweet woman who loved children but had never been blessed with any girl child. She did what she did out of desperation. Because she was dying." Ms. Prudinski placed her hand on Lars' hand.

"No, not like any normal human but in a way which would cause her to just fade from being. She had been born back in the 12th century. In England and had fled to America before it was the United States to live in the wilderness and become one with nature. She lived among the native peoples for centuries. They never questioned her magic as they called it but just allowed her to be different." Lars smiled at his mother. He seemed to be giving her strength.

"Only when the western world came into the place she had to hide who she was did she become Mrs. Eloise Hacker. She married a man named William Hacker and they helped to start a small town just outside of Maine. She then ran the town school/ library and helped pave the way for equal schooling for all the town's children of all races, creed's and color's." She smiled as she recalled her mentor.

As she spoke Owen sat by Lydia and silently with a small laptop on his lap began researching everything she was saying. Sending IM to his researchers at Xanatos Enterprises to get evidence of all that he was sending. Ms. Prudinski took a sip of her ginger ale.

"Well she taught me the ways of her magic and how to harass its power. Like the abilities to stop time, slow aging and allow the natural ores and rocks that we admire and discard to be used to make amulets, talismans and potions to better human life. She was no evil witch, just a woman who had been feared as a child because of her abilities and preferred to live a vast majority of her life alone." Ms. Prudinski took a breath. She patted her son's hand as he held hers.

"She had a lover or two after William died. But never found he who would be her soul mate. Their only son went off to live on the east coast. He was never close to his mother. Boys were often raised not to be back in those days. His father wanted a man not a child. He never knew of his wife's true nature. She had to hide it from them both. She made herself looked older to everyone so they wouldn't find out she would out live them all. She of course became several versions of herself over the many years. She was always the relative to the first Mrs. Hacker. The spinster relation who came to honor their family by teaching at the school." Elisa took Goliath's hand in hers as she heard this.

"But she had enough love for all children and animals. She always made sure I was well fed, educated and had fine clothes and toys. But she always let me know that I was loved and that my parents were never to be forgotten. So as I grew up I sent them money which it took some time to do because they moved around a lot until Papa got too old and my brothers and sisters got tired of the life." At this her eyes grew misty and Lars held her hand tighter.

"They all settled in Maryland. There the money I had sent them thought the years allowed them to buy a house and to open a bar. A bad idea because it allowed my God fearing father to drink himself to death and my mother to have a nervous breakdown, setting fire the bar and the attached house. I was devastated by this and blamed myself but there was Eloise telling me that the roads we take we choose for ourselves. My family had chosen their own." She looked despondent at this part and Lars squeezed his mother's hand giving her comfort.

"I know. I get emotional." She took a deep breath and went on.

"Well around the time that I was nearing twenty-two. Eloise knew her time was near and told me upon her death to travel the world and hone my skills. All of which she had taught me. She advised me to start my old business and never be seen much as my aging had slowed to an age where I would remain looking about thirty. She claimed because I was pretty that men would not forget me."

Matt and the trio all smiled as did Xanatos only he was careful that his wife didn't see him.

"Well I took her advice and lived like a recluse for years in one country after another mostly to avoid the wars and conflicts around the world. Finally in nineteen forty-eight I settled on Prague. I loved it because there I found the biggest castle on the highest mountain far away from preying eyes. It even came with a town starved for work and a big empty factory." She smiled as if she were back in that time again.

"It was large enough to have my beauty products made right where I could control everything without being seen. So through my numerous assistants who took orders from me via phone, then camera. Every thirty years or so a new Ms. Prudinski comes up as a niece or cousin to the original simply because I never married. I've have had my share of cultured men one being a former Count Prudinski who died in nineteen forty-four from a stroke leaving no heirs, money or lands. So gaining his name and claiming his family's former estates as my own was no problem. Money changes everything. Something Eloise never liked much. But in this world order it's the only way you can survive."

Ms. Prudinski took another deep breath as Fox cut in.

"So you didn't want the Countess title?"

"No I never cared for any royal titles. I am the child of migrant farmers who either by my stupidity or their own was given enough money to help destroy their lives and mine forever." Broadway looked sad.

"Did all of your family die in the fire?"

"Yes the home they built was made to house all of them and the bar was attached to the home. When my mother had wanted, as the police said, to burn down the bar but the fire broke threw to the home. Everyone was killed. Manly by smoke inhalation which killed my siblings who where sleeping. Two of my brothers died trying to put the fire out. They were attempting to carry my siblings out of the home." Goliath pulled Elisa closer to him as everyone didn't know what to say except Xanatos.

"It's a sad past you have Ms. Prudinski but when did you find Lars?' The smile returned to her face.

"I found some old tunnels in the mountain where my home is in nineteen forty-nine. I explored them. Inside one tunnel was a carved passage way. I explored it going deeper inside where I found mounds of dust and broken stone shards of some older castle that was there before the one I brought. In a deep vast cave in one of these tunnels I found a warm moist carved out smaller cave with old hay and soft dried grass everywhere in mounds. I looked in these mounds and found nothing until I found a smaller cave nearby where mounds of ash lay surrounding one small mound. I looked inside and there was a grey colored egg larger then any I had ever seen. I picked it up and could sense a life force inside. So I took it back to my castle and kept it warm until about six months later it hatched and out popped Lars. I quickly took up my lessons to find out everything I could about baby Gargoyles even combing small out of the way bookstores through out the world. I use all forms of magic including physics and modern science. So getting the information enabled me to teach Lars the way of the Gargoyle. I ignored the crazy writing about how blood thirsty Gargoyles were supposed to be. The biggest load of that nonsense was all written by or related to some Mid century nut called Canmore. Elisa winced as Goliath pulled her closer.

"No I knew when I saw those big dark kind eyes that Lars was no demon but a child alone as I once was who needed me and I him. I love being his mother." Lars just smiled.

"My mother is anything but a wicked witch. That small town in Prague now boasts the best quality of life in the country and schools and hospitals with modern equipment all donations from the Prudinski fund for Life from my mother. The town is thriving and the people adore the factory and all the good things in life that they benefit from." Sandy leaned into Brooklyn whispering.

"So just what is she after?" Ms. Prudinski smiled.

"Nothing my dear except to have Lars know other Gargoyles and to live a better life free from the petty hatred that seems to mirror so much of what too many have suffered from."

Ryan Paceton just nodded his head.

"It's sad then that here in New York Lars will find the same insane people hating him as they do this clan just because they're gargoyles." Goliath sighed.

"That maybe true for now, but I believe that the future will change the way people view us and allow them to know that a gargoyle protects…at least the sane ones do." Lars looked confused.

"The sane ones Goliath?" Goliath stole a look at Angela who looked down at her feet. Elisa spoke up.

"Humans have those who suffer from mental illness and so do some gargoyles." Ms. Prudinski stared.

"Mental illness?" She questioned.

Finally Angela sat up and looked Ms. Prudinski Square in the eyes.

"My mother Demona has …Issues where she blames humans for everything and anything bad that happens to gargoyles even when she is to blame." Lars looked as if he understood.

"I have read just about every book on psychiatry that there is and it sounds like this is someone who has displacement issues." Brooklyn smirked.

"Boy does she ever." Sandy hit him.

"Sheesh Brooklyn this is serious." Goliath took over.

"I fear Demona's problems are not that simple she also has an obsession to harm or kill Elisa and myself blaming me for our clan's destruction in the 10th century. She blames Elisa for being a human member of our clan, even Bluestone would feel her wraith if she knows he too is also counted among us as are the Xanatos'' Matt, Fox and David looked touched as Elisa wrapped her arms around Goliath's waist. Ms. Prudinski spoke.

"Perhaps this Demona is also jealous of Elisa. I see that you two are very close." Goliath beamed a happy smile.

"Elisa has consented to becoming my mate and in a few months we will join as mates." Ms. Prudinski wore a beaming smile.

"Oh my how wonderful to have found your true soul mate after so many years." Lars looked embarrassed.

"You'll have to forgive my mother she's an old romantic at heart. Can curse like a sailor when angry but truly a woman who loves every romance novel or movie ever made." Ms. Prudinski just glared at Lars.

"Young people today have no true sense of the old days of courtship and true romantic love." It took everything for Elisa and Goliath to bit back the laughter that was threatening to spill out of them. Finally Joy just let out a huge howl of mirth as Pamela joined her.

"I'm so sorry." Joy finally managed choking back her tears. Even Xanatos and Fox were coughing to cover their laughs.

"Well." Ms. Prudinski sighed.

"I am the old Mage in the room." Hudson walked in followed by Bronx with a wide-awake Alex in one arm and Lanie in the other.

"Well Lass I may not be a Mage but I gather I be a tad older then you." Lydia and Fox went in unison to get the little ones.

"These two took catnaps before waking up and giggling their way to get me to bring them out. The wee lass Ebbie still sleeps and Ms. St. Nicholas also." Lars surprised both Fox and Lydia as he asked permission to pick up both children and much to everyone's surprise they took to him like chocolate to milk and cooed and baby talked him as he sat each one on his lap.

Ms. Prudinski smiled.

"My Lars has a way with children. He has always had a talent for children just adoring him." Elisa whispered to Goliath.

"Is it just me or does she sound just like my mother." Goliath grinned and nodded.

"It would seem that Lars is very much her son to her despite his being a gargoyle." Sandy whispered to them both.

"With that face and bode who wouldn't love him." Elisa and Goliath both gave Sandy a look which caused her to sit in her seat like a kid in catholic school.

Brooklyn who had been listening just suppressed a giggle and took a swig of his beer. Sandy swiftly kicked him in one of his three toed feet.

"Ooowww." Brooklyn cried quickly recovering and excusing himself to go and drink his beer in one of the other rooms. Lydia eyed Sandy who quietly stated it was time for her to turn in. Joy just looked to the ceiling as she sat picking at her cake. Fox was savoring every bite.

"Owen. Is this from Orlando's bakery?" Owen sat down next to Lydia.

"No Madam it's from Broadway." Goliath looked stunned. Broadway smiled.

"Well I had some free time earlier the other night so when Owen said he was going to order some cake I just told him not to bother and whipped up two cakes myself." Elisa grinned.

"Broadway these cakes are mouthwatering." Goliath looked stunned.

"Elisa have you tasted both the Chocolate and Vanilla cake?" Elisa looked a bit sheepish.

"Uhh Yeah." She grinned. Matt laughed out loud.

"Well Goliath don't be stunned that slender partner of mine has been known to out eat the biggest guys in the station when it comes to sweets." Elisa glared Matt down. Lydia intervened.

"Who couldn't help but like these cakes. They're so good." Joy took a few bites.

"You know normally I don't like sweets but this cake could change all that." Fox was on a piece of the Vanilla cake now.

"Try this one and you'll be a sweet lover for sure." Even Xanatos sat happy with his cake, as Owen and Lydia fed some to Alex and Lanie with Lars making sure the kids were crumb free.

"You should be a baker. You're just that good." Ms. Prudinski chimed in as Ellis and Julius were too busy eating. Lex and Hudson could only shake their heads in agreement. Goliath spoke up.

"Broadway is our clan cook. He makes so many good meals that I am not surprised that these cakes are as good as they are. Over these past years since we woke up he has shown a skill for the kitchen that few can rival." Broadway was beaming from the high praise.

Even Pamela and Dorothy along with Ryan spoke up. Angela was silent she wanted to speak up but couldn't. She knew he was still hurting from the breakup and so she kept quiet and ate her cake without a word. Hudson noted her seated a ways away from the leader and the rest of the clan but made no fuss about her silence. He knew it was hard that the two would never mate but he had a feeling that despite the Quarrymen incident tonight things would be looking up for the clan.

Strange he had heard Lex say the same thing too to Ashiona while they were on the Telelink earlier tonight.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Disney or Gargoyles. I only own my characters that I have created. I make no money from this work of fiction. I hate that!

THE DOCTOR ARRIVES

Chapter 5

The night finished late that evening as Gargoyles and humans all went to their homes and perches. Sunday was quiet except for Dr. Stevens meeting with Celery and as Monday rolled around the school day started for both Ebbie and Sandy who was now enrolled at NYU. Ebbie was in the Graham school for young ladies, an exclusive girls school in lower Manhattan. The 23rd was bustling with the arrest of the few Quarrymen who had dared to try to crash the Xanatos party a few nights earlier.

Goliath and Eliza stole what moments they could before she had to go to work and after. The days went swiftly by with Ms. Prudinski now in her Long Island estate and Lars making frequent trips to and from the Castle. The month few by as the clan, the Xanatos family, The Gordon's and the Mazas' all fell into their daily routine of school, work and crime fighting. Soon enough it was the middle month of October and Halloween was fast approaching which meant the Xanatos family was planning their annual Halloween ball but this year Xanatos had a surprise.

He sat in his office chair turned towards the vast expanse of windows that covered his office. It was a view most people would die for but David Xanatos had it. Now he smiled as he though to himself.

'This year will be the best ball we'll ever throw.' Just as he turned to face his desk in walked Owen.

"Sir. Mr. Reynard is on line one for you." David perked up as he picked up the phone.

"Hello Dad." Owen just smiled that thin smile he gave whenever he knew that Xanatos was being playful with Fox's stern and disapproving father. He left David on the phone and picked up line two which was ringing at his desk.

"Dr. Gordon is anything wrong?" This line he kept just for any calls from Lydia's Lab. The last month or so she had been working on analyzing the clan's blood work and was going over their lab tests.

"Well Owen there is something rather unusual I think Mr. Xanatos would want to see."

"I'll arrange to have him in the lab in half an hour."

"Thank you Owen. Oh are you still on for the play tomorrow night?"

"Yes of course. I've been rather interested in seeing this production of the Tempest as interpreted by Sandy's theater class." Lydia smiled over the phone.

"It should prove interesting. Her drama coach once studied under Ingmar Bergman." Owen had to stifle a laugh.

"Now I really am looking forward to seeing this play." Lydia Laughed.

"Great I'll see you soon."

They hung up just as Owen waved a goodbye to the assistants in the outer hallways of Xanatos Inc. He watched as he tided his desk as the employees who worked days rushed onto the public elevators as the clock now showed five and night would soon be falling. He knew Ebbie was home after Joy had picked her up once Alexander and Lanie had been put down for their afternoon naps and Fox lay resting in her bed for a cat nap. Her pregnancy was making her belly grow more pronounced each day. Sandy was at her dress rehearsal and he knew Detective Maza was on her way up to Goliath's perch. Detective Bluestone was in the conservatory pretending to be awaiting Brooklyn and Broadway's emergence from stone. In fact he was waiting for Celery to emerge from her suite of rooms since Dr. Stevens had just left.

Ms. Prudinski was not coming tonight. Not after having had Lars meet the many Gargoyle clans that Goliath had met on the Avalon world tour. She had paid to have the links to all made easier and was working in her home lab creating the same kind of necklaces that the Guatemalan gargoyles had to enjoy the day. Owen noted that she had been impressed with meeting King Arthur and Macbeth and judging by the looks that flashed on both men's faces they too had been impressed upon meeting her.

Lars on the other hand he noted just seemed to like hanging out with Joy whenever possible. It seems the two got along splendidly and the children liked having him around. Owen smiled since the night of the Quarrymen incident the nights had been just the regular crooks that the clan and the police rounded up.

Owen even found out that Demona as Dominique Destine was in Rome of all places taking a break from her offices in New York since the night of the Hunter's moon. Owen just smiled as he entered Xanatos' office only to see the look on his face as Xanatos smirked a sly smile and said.

"So happy about your date with Dr. Gordon tonight." The smile fell from Owen's face, as he became very Owen again.

"It's not a date sir. I'm merely escorting Lydia to the play mainly because I wish to see this production myself." Xanatos just smiled broader.

"Of course Owen." Then he giggled slightly as he went threw his private door which lead to the castle.

As he made his way in to his bedroom suite Fox stared at her husband.

"David what's so funny?" Xanatos gave his award-winning smile.

"Nothing my dear. How was your nap? I hope you're feeling better."

"Much better really. I seem to love napping with this pregnancy." Xanatos came over and gave his wife a big kiss.

"Well Lydia did say that you are coming along quite nicely and that each pregnancy is going to be different from the last." Fox stretched.

"Oh truer words were never spoken. This baby seems to demand that I eat more, sleep more and just lounge around. When I was pregnant with Alex I had so much energy." David sat down next to Fox on the bed.

"Well darling you're not too tired I hope." Fox gave David a wicked grin.

"Why David Xanatos, I'm already with child." David grinned.

"Yes my dear." He said as he kissed her lips.

"I keep remembering the fun we had getting you pregnant." Fox giggled as she pulled her husband down onto the bed and began to smother him with kisses.

Back on the parapets the stone began to crack. Goliath broke free from his stone shell. Elisa sat comfortably on the heated stone bench Xanatos had placed against the wall for her comfort on these colder autumn nights. In fact there was talk of an early snowstorm coming to the city before Halloween.

Goliath breathed deeply and in one graceful leap was by Elisa's side and gathering her up into his arms.

"Whoa Big Guy I love you too." She giggled as he nuzzled her ear and kissed her deeply. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Goliath kissed Elisa deeply and slowly moved his hands over her body.

"My love." He whispered in such a way that Elisa's knees felt weak.

"I love you Goliath." Elisa gave Goliath a slow kiss on his lips as her tongue darted into his mouth; as usual they were interrupted by a clan member. This time it was Hudson who made a loud gesture of clearing his throat. Goliath reluctantly broke away from Elisa muttering a throaty

"Jalapena." mostly from the kiss and also from the interruption. Hudson grinned.

"So sorry to disturb you Lad, but tonight I have to go to Maria's for dinner." Elisa grinned.

"Dinner?" Hudson nodded as he spoke.

"Aye Lassie. Tonight I'll be meeting her daughter." Elisa and Goliath both looked at each other.

"Hudson.." Elisa began almost shyly.

"How did you meet Captain..er Maria? You never did tell us. If you don't mind?"

"Why would I mind Lassie. Maria and I met while I was on me way to Robbins house and I noted a Lass in distress with her car broken down and three unsavory looking young lads approaching her." Goliath smiled.

"So Hudson you rescued her from the muggers."

"Nay Lad I rescued them from her." Elisa burst into laughter.

"Now that sounds like Captain Chavez." Hudson smiled.

"T'would seem she needed no help as I glided down to aid her as she pulled out her gun and had all three on their knees facing the wall as I merely assisted her in handcuffing them." Goliath grinned. Hudson went on.

"As we waited for the police to come we talked a bit and she seemed excited that I knew Robbins and asked if she could meet him." Elisa shook her head and then smacked it.

"How could I forget that he's one of her favorite authors. She's always reading every new book in his series on the middle ages." Hudson grinned.

"Indeed. She met with me on the roof of the 23rd a bit later and we went to Robbins home where we spent a pleasant evening talking of all things medieval." Goliath spoke.

"So your mutual love of all things Medieval brought you together?" Hudson smiled.

"Aye lad, but I really must be going now. I nay want to make a bad first impression." Goliath grinned.

"Glide well old friend." Hudson jumped off the parapet and caught a strong air current. Elisa hugged Goliath and he wrapped an arm and wing around her.

"Come my love let us go inside. I think we must soon set a date." Elisa grinned.

"Yeah we better. I'm getting all hot and bothered just kissing and groping you." Goliath lifted her up into his arms as they kissed going into the castle.

Xanatos was walking down the hallway towards Lydia's lab door. Owen had phoned him in his bedchamber that Dr. Gordon had something to show him. He walked into the main foyer of the lab as Lydia came out of her office and smiled.

"Good evening David. I'm sorry to bother you but I though you would like to look at this information."

"You never disturb me Lydia." He speed-read the report.

"I'm sure the Detective and Goliath will be pleased with this report." Lydia grinned.

"I think it's just what they've been hoping for." She removed her lab coat.

"Now if you'll excuse me. I have a play to attend." Xanatos grinned as he though.

'I think she'll be good for Owen.' He smiled as he headed towards the Gargoyles portion of the castle.

Inside the media room Lex sat with Broadway showing him some new games he had developed on his laptop and desktop. He even had one Broadway had inspired that was all about cooking. Thanks to Xanatos Inc. The games were all developed and sold at game stores around the world. In fact Lex's knowledge of the Internet and games had made quite a bit of money for the clan and Xanatos. Brooklyn was of course at the college theater hidden in the private booth of Xanatos with Angela and her friends watching Sandy in her class production. Goliath and Elisa were in the Library pretending to be reading only Broadway, Lexington and Bronx knew better then to bother them in their "reading".

Xanatos entered the room grinning as he looked over Lex's shoulders.

"Ah making us all richer I see." He laughed as Broadway beamed at Lex.

"Let's face it Xanatos, Lex is going to corner the market on gaming for computer lovers." Xanatos smirked.

"Broadway I'm banking on it." Lex just shook his head as he continued typing.

"Where's Goliath?" Xanatos asked. Lex glanced up.

"With Elisa. I think they're going to settle on a date for their ceremony." Xanatos grinned.

"Well when they emerge from their decision making do tell them I have some news for them."

"What news?" A deep voice vibrated through the stone floors as all three at Lex's computers jumped. Goliath stood in the doorway with Elisa standing by his side and brushing down her rumbled hair with her hands.

Xanatos just grinned. He walked up to Goliath and Elisa and smiled.

"Just that Dr. Gordon discovered something in the DNA patterns of both human and gargoyle." This made Lex stop typing and Broadway look up from his cookbooks. Elisa looked curious.

"What did Lydia discover?" Broadway chimed in.

"Yeah what? Don't keep us in suspense." Xanatos grinned wider.

"Well then I won't. It seems that Gargoyles have a few DNA chains that perfectly match humans." Goliath looked stunned.

"What?" Elisa looked pleased.

"I'm not so shocked big guy. After all you do have those rugged good looks that quite a few human women find attractive. Dorothy did show me the fan letters that some women have written to you."

Lex had to suppress a giggle. Goliath's face had turned a darker shade of Lavender. He had seen some of the letters, which were not very ladylike from some of the women and had even included photos. Some of which were rather shocking to a 10th century gargoyle and he'd only seen them because Ellis was made the PIT mail handler and had rushed over with eight bags of fan mail for the gargoyles three bags of which, were all fan mail for Goliath alone.

Xanatos had to cough to cover his need to laugh just watching the color in Goliath's face and that look of panic that so many human women found him attractive. He knew it was because Elisa knew also and had been flattered and then stunned with how brazen some of the letters were. Dorothy and Fox had been howling with laughter watching the detective gritting her teeth just reading some of the letters.

Then when she saw some of the photos, she just blew her top. Xanatos had to have Owen turn on the sound dimmer because although she was in the gargoyles portion of the castle, in the business end of the building her almost never-ending barrage of profanity laced words was something Xanatos never ever heard even as a young boy growing up around seasoned fishermen.

It had taken Fox and Dorothy some time to calm the detective down and to convince her not to hunt each woman down. Xanatos was just glad that the clan had been in stone sleep then. He didn't think even Goliath could have stopped her. Now with this news the possibilities were endless as to whether or not a human and gargoyle could reproduce. The report left no stone unturned that by building up the DNA chains that reproduction was indeed possible. Goliath looked too stunned to speak. But Elisa, Xanatos noted had the most wicked smile on her face.

Then the sound of babies came into the room as McCann carrying a smiling Lanie followed by Fox came into the room. Fox was carrying a swarming Alex who nearly jumped from her arms when he saw Lex. Who happily took him.

"Where's Joy?" Xanatos asked as he took Lanie from McCann who swiftly bowed and left the room. Fox signed.

"Let's see, a tall good looking gargoyle named Lars came by and pleaded with me to let Joy have the night off so he could surprise her with taking her to see Sandy's play." Xanatos frowned. Elisa took Lanie from him.

"Hi Honey." She kissed Lanie who just giggled and played with her hair but was soon consumed with wanting Goliath to pick her up and twirl her around the room like she was flying. Elisa and Lex almost spoke at once.

"We can watch them." They both smiled at each other as Elisa spoke.

"Get your rest Fox. You look tired and you are coming along. Let us watch these little ones." Fox looked at each clan member.

"Is it okay?" Goliath still twirling a laughing Lanie and enjoying himself answered.

"Of course. Go and rest." Xanatos hugged his wife.

"You see my dear families take care of one another. Let's get you to bed."

Elisa settled down with Goliath and a very animated Lanie who was crawling and climbing all over a very playful Goliath. He seemed to enjoy playing with her. Elisa was laughing at the two of them as Goliath sat cross-limbed on the carpet. She watched with a happy heart that Goliath too loved children. This little scene played on with Alex playing with Lex, Broadway and Bronx. As McCann came into the room.

"Sorry to disturb you but your family is here." Elisa and the Gargoyles all stared at one another. In walked Beth Maza followed by Diane and Peter Maza who looked shocked at seeing the big gargoyle namely Goliath, seated on the carpet playing with what appeared to be a little girl about nine months old as Alexander Xanatos himself only about ten months old was playing with the other clan members home tonight. Beth grinned.

"So this is why I don't get to see my big sister much. Too busy playing house with your future mate." Elisa gritted her teeth and whispered.

"Bluestone." She quickly recovered as she ran to greet her parents and sister.

"Mom, dad, Beth. What are you guys doing at the castle?" Diane Maza eyed her daughter as she walked over to Goliath.

"We came because we heard you two are getting married." She smiled as Lanie looked up at her and gave her some baby talk.

"And who is this beautiful little angel." Goliath grinned despite the churning of his stomach as Peter Maza looked from him to Elisa. Diane Maza on the other hand just picked up a laughing Lanie who played with the pearls around Diane's neck and was doing some alien speech on them to her.

"Honey." Peter Maza sat down by Elisa who looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"You know you can talk to us about anything. If you two are getting married don't you want your family there?" Elisa felt like tar on the bottom of a shoe. She almost whispered her reply.

"Of course Dad but I wanted to tell you in a proper setting and Goliath and I just decided on a date tonight." Goliath after getting up off the carpet walked over to Elisa and her Father.

"Of course Elisa and I would want you there but we felt that a date would be more fitting to announce our engagement. We would never do anything to offend you Peter." Beth just sat with Lex, Broadway and Alex as she brushed Bronx's head.

"Goliath I know you don't want to upset us but I think my detective daughter here is a little too used to keeping secrets." Elisa looked shocked.

"Dad! That's not true." Everyone in the room began to hum except for Goliath.

"Mom!" Elisa looked like she was almost in tears. Goliath of course came to her recuse.

"Elisa does not wish to keep secrets from you. But I think in her trying to protect you she does not wish you to be so involved that it would endanger your lives." Peter hugged Elisa.

"Honey who was the first cop in this family? You know Mom and I are pretty good at keeping our mouths shut especially where the clan is concerned. Besides we Maza's stick together no matter what." Elisa smiled in her father's embrace.

Beth finally spoke up.

"Now that that's settled when's the date?" Even the gargoyles listened for this. Goliath beamed as he stood near his seated love.

"We have picked the solstice as our night to be wed." Diane chimed in. "Winter or summer?"

Elisa smiled.

"Actually Mom it's winter solstice in about two months." Beth laughed.

"Wow that's fast, are you preggers sis?" Diane Maza shot her youngest daughter an evil look.

"Beth! There are children in this room."

"Sorry mom." It was a squeak of her regular voice.

"Goliath why so soon?" Peter Maza asked. Lex laughed.

"Soon, they've been courting for almost three years and didn't want to acknowledge it." Broadway hit him. Peter had to smile.

"Okay so winter solstice it is." Diane even while playing with Lanie managed to seat herself on Elisa's other side as she spoke.

"Well that does not leave a whole lot of time to plan this thing out."

"Mom." Elisa could even hear the whine in her own voice. Beth laughed as Peter noted the misery on his eldest child's face.

"Honey I think we can discuss all this at a later date. Besides Maria didn't mean to mention anything she just assumed we knew." Elisa looked dumbstruck.

"Captain Chavez told you?" Peter nodded as he spoke.

"Yeah I bumped into her at the 18th the other day and she was talking to me about how happy she is in this new relationship she has now. She seemed like the Maria I knew before Carlos died and then she mentioned that she really had to ask Hudson what kind of wedding gift to get you." Elisa slapped her head.

"My reaction was to drop my coffee all over my new slacks." Beth held back her giggle as Goliath looked at Elisa who felt like a six year old again. Her parents had to storm the castle just to find out and confirm what she should have told them herself earlier on.

'Dumb Maza Dumb.' She thought as Beth sat there looking like the cat that ate the carney.

Goliath offered the Mazas some refreshments and was amazed when they said they would love some. Broadway sprang into action coming back in record time with bite-sized morsels that made Beth even ooh and ahh all over them. Broadway beamed and explained that he and Fox Xanatos were trying out different ideas for the reception for the Halloween ball and even for the ceremony between Goliath and Elisa. Diane nearly harrumphed at this. Elisa jumped in.

"Mom Fox isn't planning my wedding just assisting me. I kind of wanted this to be special for Goliath and myself. I was just looking at 10th century meals and all and even some of the dresses of that time." Beth piped up.

"Cool."

Goliath smiled even broader.

"My love you do not have to trouble yourself for me."

Elisa was by his side as she hugged him.

"It's never any trouble when you love someone."

Beth looked at Lex.

"Say Lex, can you find me a lonely single gargoyle on that computer?" Everyone fell into laughter.

David Xanatos sat in his bedroom with his wife fast asleep behind him and smiled as he watched the Mazas and clan enjoy themselves.

'Now if we could only get them to act that way when I enter a room.' He thought as he turned off his desk monitor and joined his wife in bed.

Later that evening, as the Mazas were getting ready to leave, having played with Alex and Lanie most of the night. The elevator doors opened to Owen, Lydia and Celery. With Bluestone right behind them carrying a sleeping Ebbie in his arms.

"Hey Mazas." He whispered as Celery took him by the arm and smiled politely to the Mazas. She steered him in the direction of Ebbie's bedroom as they took the sleeping child to her bed. Owen introduced them to Dr. Gordon. Broadway and Lex looked around.

"Hey where's Sandy?" Broadway asked. Lydia looked at Owen.

"She's kissing her acting career goodbye at least for the year." Everyone looked confused. Owen piped up.

"Look to the battlements and you'll see what Lydia means by that." They all turned in time to see Brooklyn gliding in with Sandy in his arms. A large cast on her leg. Then came Joy being carried by Lars and no Angela. Before Goliath could question this Elisa was by Sandy and Brooklyn as he placed her gently in a reclining chair to elevate her leg.

"What happened?" Elisa asked as all gathered around her, even the Mazas. Sandy looked heart broken.

"Right before my grand entrance as Miranda, Melvin Stark comes by and tells me Break a leg, you know the old good luck thing for theater people." Everyone nodded his or her heads.

"Well as I go up the back stage steps to get to the top of the mountain in the second act, I slipped on a pearl that had come off of one of the dresses that wardrobe had finished steaming and slid like a kid going down Bear mountain. All the way down five steep steps."

"Oh my." Diane Maza said as introductions were again made all around.

Goliath looked at Brooklyn and Lars.

"Where is Angela?" Lars spoke up.

"Pamela Paceton asked her to spent the night and day with her at her home in Long Island. Her brother is out of town and Pamela does not want to stay there alone. The home is huge and recently purchased. But it is near my home with mother. I told Pam this but she insisted on having Angela stay." Goliath looked at Elisa.

"Hey don't worry. Macbeth is only two homes down from there. He told me himself after he found out that Lars and his mom were just a house away from him." Lars looked stunned.

"We are?" Joy took his hand.

"Come on. Help me get these lively little ones to bed. After all you did get me out of work to go to the play with you." Lars grinned.

"Gladly."

Peter looked up at Goliath.

"The next couple?" He questioned as Elisa and Goliath just looked out at the night sky. Goliath growled a little. Elisa held his hand.

"Goliath we can call Angela to see if she's alright." He looked at her and smiled.

"Yes I would like to call her and explain she should first get my permission before going off on her own with Pamela." Brooklyn chimed in as he brought Sandy a tall glass of ice water.

"Hey it's okay Goliath. Angela left with Pamela plus Dorothy and Julius. Ellis was stuck at PIT all night and Ryan should be flying back into town in about an hour."

"What!" Goliath roared making everyone in the room jump. Elisa made her future mate calm down.

"Breath Goliath, just breath." Goliath was beyond annoyed.

"Elisa this Pamela has lied to Angela. I believe she is trying to fix my daughter up with her brother." Peter Maza had to laugh.

"Well now Goliath welcome to growing up daughters and the guys they meet." Elisa gave her father an evil look. Peter just grinned.

"Come on honey. It's a long drive to Queens and I think our happy couple here now knows what it means to have a teenaged kid starting to break free from home." Goliath even looked at Elisa with a worrisome look.

"Sweetie ignore my dad, Angela has a good head on her shoulders and she knows how to handle herself. Not to mention Dorothy who'll read Pam the riot act for this one." Goliath, try as he might took little consolation in this. Elisa sat him down and pulled up the phone. Owen had taken Lydia to the lab and gone to check on the Xanatos office.

He had gotten confirmation on Ms. Prudinski over a month ago, but was looking into the books she had published on physics and other sciences. He came across one book in particular on the possibility of mythical creatures being real. A whole chapter was dedicated to the FAE. Owen instantly tensed up. He slowly cleaned up the desk and placed the book in his jacket as he retired to his rooms.

Once inside Owen quickly locked his door and sat down to read what Ms. Prudinski had written on the FAE some forty-five years earlier when the book was first published. In the first few pages were the regular scientific drabble as to whether or not Fae even existed. But then came word of Avalon and of several of Puck's kin, including the myth gods of various countries and talk of Oberon getting their fealty, and how they all now served him. Owen was stunned. It was as if one of the Fae had told Ms. Prudinski everything she wanted to know about them without anyone knowing. He checked his laptop.

It seems that only five hundred copies had come out of this book. The scientific community pretty much laughed the book away as madness. Although the publisher had destroyed most of the books, about twenty-five copies were unaccounted for. Owen thought, soon he would use Alexander to become Puck and cast a searching spell to find the remaining books.

Something about a moral, even a mage having all this knowledge of Oberon and Avalon made Owen nervous. He did not like that feeling and he supposed that Ms. Prudinski had published this book just to make any Fae who saw this book feel just that way.

In a large estate home in the Tony section of Long Island. Angela sat with Dorothy and Julius in Pam's new home sipping on soft drinks and watching the news. Pam had gone upstairs to prepare the guest rooms. The help that her brother had hired left at six o'clock everyday without fail. Mrs. Holcombe had two young sons and a sickly husband. She could not afford to be late going home. As the trio sat watching the TV they heard sounds in the large foyer. Angela tensed up, Dorothy as well. Julius was more level headed.

"Hey it's no doubt Pamela. She probably forgot her bag downstairs." Dorothy arched an eyebrow.

"Honey." She said pointing to the chair near a large window.

"Isn't that Pam's bag right there?" Angela put a single talon to her lips signaling the couple to be quiet. She slowly and silently got up from her chair and made her way towards the large double doors that lead to the foyer.

Using her gargoyle sight she spotted a figure too large to be Pam and no doubt male, fumbling over several large bags and swearing. He appeared to be searching for something along the darkened wall by the bolted front door. Angela spring on him thinking she would knock him to the floor.

But the moment she landed on him he flipped her on to her back and was trying to hold her down. Angela was just about to use her large gargoyle feet to kick the figure in his shins as they tumbled on the large foyer floor. When on came the lights and a shrieking Pam was heard from the top of the stairs.

Dorothy and Julius who now had a fire poker in his hand while Dorothy held a large candle holder all stared in disbelief as Ryan Paceton was pretty tangled up on top of Angela. Who looked both shocked and stunned that he could fight her as a human male and actually hold his ground. Ryan seeing that Angela and the rest were looking at him in astonishment got up and helped Angela to her feet.

"Well I never expected to be knocked down by a friend when I come home from a long business trip." Pam came racing down the stairs.

"Ry! Ry! You're home." Ryan looked dumbfounded.

"Of course I'm home. But didn't that damn electrician ever fix the light switch down here?" Angela looked as confused as Dorothy and Julius looked. Ryan stared at them.

"Why are you all so stunned to see me? I called at the college. I spoke to some Melvin guy who said he'd give you my message." Julius smacked his head.

"The fall Sandra took. Melvin was running around with the E.M.T.'s. I remember he said something to the understudy but she was repeating some mantra before she took the stage." Dorothy snapped her finger.

"Right. She was up in the rafters saying the same thing over and over again."

Angela looked ill.

"Angela are you alright? Please let me apologize for flipping you and pinning you to the ground." Ryan looked upset that Angela looked ill. She waved her hand.

"It's not that. It's just that Brooklyn was in the rafters watching the play. He wanted a closer look at the background workings of the play and I stayed in the private booth." Ryan looked confused.

"So?" Julius spoke up.

"Goliath is going to think that Pam lied to Angela and that's not good." Dorothy looked from Pam's stricken face to Angela's look of total shock.

"Hey people where's the phone?" Dorothy knew she had to take control. The last thing she wanted was an angry gargoyle especially of Goliath's size ramming through the windows of the Paceton's new home. Ryan pulled out his cell phone.

"It's 11:30 PM. I'll call Elisa." Angela gave a slight smile.

"Thanks Dorothy. I should be going now." Ryan looked at her.

"I think you should stay." Julius spoke before Angela could.

"Why?" Ryan brushed back his hair.

"When I left the airport there was a news bulletin that John Castaway had escaped from his cell and an all-points bulletin was out on him." Dorothy dialed faster.

"Now I have to call Elisa."

Back at the castle Elisa and Goliath were looking at her phone book to get the number for Dorothy. When Elisa's phone rang.

"Hello." Elisa spoke thinking it was her family.

"Hi Elisa Dorothy here. I have something to tell you and you need to sit down."

Xanatos was up and in his office once Elisa and Goliath had informed Owen. Goliath was seated in the office with Xanatos as they set up turning on the new improvements on the castle's defense systems. Xanatos had his private security team head out to the Maza's home and Elisa's apartment.

As for Angela Goliath agreed to let Angela stay but Macbeth was on his way over and he had his defense systems up and had them overlap to encompass the Paceton home as well since they lived pretty much next door.

Lars had informed his mother who had her own security system set up and she even placed quite a few spells on the home for protection. Captain Chavez had called and told Elisa and Bluestone to stay at the castle. The FBI was now involved because they had discovered that Castaway was a Canmore and was wanted by Interpol for far too many crimes for her to speak of.

Across the TV all channels were focused on how this man who was in the country illegally had made a hate group with money from rich and everyday patrons supporting him. Causing destruction and mayhem while he was wanted under his real name for a list of crimes that made the remaining clan at the castle 's eyes hurt just trying to read them all. Even Celery sat with Lydia and Bluestone watching in utter horror.

"How did he get away with all this?" Elisa wrapped her arms around Goliath. He pulled her nearer and wrapped his arm and wing around her before speaking.

"His family were criminals for years. They only stole to amass money for weapons they used to track and kill Gargoyles, one in particular. But their hatred turned to all in time." Elisa laid her head on Goliath's chest and he stroked her hair.

"This man has also a touch of madness in him. He holds a bitterness against my clan because he crippled his own brother trying to kill me."

Celery looked stunned but said nothing. Bluestone handed her a cup of hot tea. Owen was in full Owen mode and serving tea as all were glued to the TV.

Xanatos looked angry but choose not to speak. He knew Jason Canmore was still a sore spot for Goliath and he did not want to bring the man's name up. He saw that Elisa certainly didn't either now that she and Goliath had set a date for their ceremony.

Lydia looked at Sandy, despite her leg and the pain she was having the painkillers just wearing off. She did not want to go to bed and looked as though she was praying that this man was caught soon. But as Owen handed Lydia her cup of tea. She caught his eyes and they spoke to her that he would get away, no doubt out of this country and on to another.

Elisa hugged Goliath as she spoke.

"Thank God Hudson's staying at Captain Chavez's. She said that her daughter was really upset when the news came out that the head of the Quarrymen had escaped."

"Yes." Goliath breathed out in a soft but strong voice, his arm now rubbing Elisa as she laid her head on his chest.

"But I will feel better when the clan is all back here in their home." Elisa said nothing as she rested her head on her love's chest. Celery went to check up on Ebbie. Sandy had to give in to the pain in her broken leg. She finally took another pain killer as Brooklyn carried her to her room with Lydia behind them to help her get into bed. Bluestone sat with Broadway and Lexington and they went on the Internet to see how the PIT members were handling the news.

Goliath looked down at Elisa who seemed very unhappy that John Castaway was back in their world. He gathered her closer in his arms.

"I will always protect you my love." He said as Elisa looked into his dark deep eyes and smiled back feeling the love and protection Goliath always gave to her.

"I already knew that. I always feel safe with you and I'll always love you." Elisa gave Goliath a slow kiss that deepened. Broadway cleared his throat. Goliath and Elisa broke their kiss.

"Come my love it is getting late." Goliath and Elisa left the room. Brooklyn came in as they left arm in arm.

"Leave it to that damn Castaway to always ruin our lives." Bluestone sat with his legs up on a coffee table and his arms folded.

"What else does the idiot have to do? Outside of hating gargoyles and their friends what life does that scum of the earth have?" Lexington snickered.

"You're right about that. The guy has no life and no purpose except to live on the hatred that was taught to him since he was born. That in it self is pretty pathetic." Broadway sat munching on some popcorn.

"Well at least the public is now aware of who he truly is and maybe all those followers he had will realize that he just used them." Bluestone sat up.

"I don't know guys, people who follow men like him are just as sad as he is. They look for someone or others to blame for their own sad lives. That's the one thing history has taught us."

Celery came back into the room with Lydia. Bluestone sat up straight as she sat down by him on the sofa.

"Any more news about him?"

"No. If he had any sense he would be well out of the country." Brooklyn shook his head.

"Right if he had any sense." Celery looked upset. Bluestone spoke.

"Hey you don't have to worry a lot of people are after this guy." Celery looked at Bluestone.

"That's not it. I think my mother gave that man money for his group." Lydia nearly fell off of her seat.

"What?" Celery looked upset.

"Mother is a woman who likes to play all the angles and I'm certain I saw him in her office at the house one evening as I was leaving several months ago. I believe mother was handing him a check." Lydia looked really upset.

"Great. Just great. Now I know Malvina has no morals." She pretty much stormed out of the doors leading to the parapets. Celery looked upset. As Owen entered the room having caught the last bite of what Lydia said he asked Celery what happened.

"Is there a problem?" Celery was close to tears and her voice was shaky.

"Oh same old thing my mother is an actual demon." Bluestone put his arm around Celery.

"Hey you're not responsible for your mother's actions. I think Lydia is just upset that this was the same women who raised her when her folks died." Brooklyn, Broadway and Lexington all chimed in.

"Yeah it's your mom not you Lydia's upset about." Lexington made a point of saying. Celery was close to tears when she excused herself from them and said a whispered

"Goodnight." Bluestone stared at Owen.

"Talk to Lydia." Owen went outside in a heartbeat.

Back at the Paceton home Pam had both Dorothy and Angela on a tour of the upstairs. While her brother, Julius and the man whom she'd known as Professor McDuff were downstairs talking security and having two of Macbeth's people repair the electrical problems and set up defenses more military like, then anything Pamela had ever seen.

"So Professor McDuff is really Macbeth from the Shakespeare play?" Pam asked Angela trying not to have her voice go shaky.

"Yes only Shakespeare as Macbeth puts it lied a lot. Writing falsely what really happened." Dorothy was busy admiring the drapes in the guest room that Pam had for Angela.

"Oh I see." Pam replied trying not to sound like someone who was more confused then ever. Angela gave her a knowing smile. Even she realized that the world she lived in was so extraordinary that most people would have trouble just wrapping their minds around it. Dorothy was trying out the huge bed in the room.

"Man Pam, this bed is huge." Pam smiled.

"They all are. Ryan had them delivered from some old mansion in France. Back in the day the bigger your bed the more money you had. I think Ry likes them because he's always been a big tall guy and doesn't like the small beds that most furniture stores carry." Angela tried out the bed with Dorothy.

"Wow this bed is huge. Look I can stretch my arms out and still not reach you Dorothy." Dorothy was giggling.

"Man imagine the action you could have on a bed like this."

"Dorothy!" Pam yelled.

"My brother would blow his top if he heard you. He doesn't even think I'm old enough to be dating Ellis." Dorothy laughed.

"With Ellis he has no problem. That boy is so spaced out he seldom notices anyone except a big wave or dessert." Pam frowned.

"No kidding." Angela was still. She lay on the bed with her eyes closed and said nothing.

"Hey Angela are you asleep?"

"No. Just resting. As a gargoyle I seldom get to just lie down and rest. This feels good." Dorothy smiled.

"Well then I think Pamela and I should just let you rest. After all I don't think your father would want you perching anywhere near a window with Castaway lose." Pamela nodded her head.

"Right. Let's let you rest. Okay." Angela could only nod her yes as she was soon falling asleep lost in the comfort and softness of the bed.

Dorothy and Pamela made their way downstairs where Julius, Ryan and Macbeth were talking. Macbeth was smoking one of his cigars.

"Aye Lads these Canmores were a problem for centuries. I see this one John is as crazy as the King he's descended from. I knew that fool well. For back in my day he was my kin. But an iller man I would never know till now." Pamela looked silently at them all and gestured for Dorothy to come with her to the main room.

"Why didn't you want to sit in the study with the guys?" Dorothy asked.

"It just feels weird to know that the professor I thought was McDuff is actually a man who's nearly a thousand years old. That's all." Dorothy smiled a little.

"Oh you have a crush Uhh."

"No." Pamela answered too fast.

"Girl wake up a man like Macbeth is not chasing after some little girl just in college and I think he likes Ms. Prudinski anyway." Pamela just shook her head.

"I don't have a crush, and as for Ms. Prudinski. She can make any man have a crush on her. Jessica Rabbit better run for the hills with her around." Dorothy just laughed. Then Ryan entered the room.

"Hey is everything okay?"

"Just great." Pamela answered.

"Where's Angela?" Ryan asked. Dorothy smiled.  
"I think Angela needed some rest, so she's laying down in one of the guest rooms."

Ryan looked at the clock on the wall.

"Well it is getting late. Maybe we should all get some rest. I am pretty tired after that long flight." Pamela agreed.

"Good I'll show Dorothy and Julius to their rooms and you can show Professor Macbeth his." Ryan Nodded.

"Okay lil sis, let's go." Macbeth and Julius were still talking as Ryan led them to their rooms and Dorothy and Pamela headed for theirs. Before retiring both Dorothy and Pamela checked in on Angela who was sound asleep on the big bed as Dorothy made sure to pull the covers over her so that when morning came there would be a stone gargoyle laid asleep under the silken sheets in one of the Paceton's guest bedrooms,

As Dorothy walked with Pamela back to her room she asked the question.

"Why did Ryan buy such a big house?' Pamela laughed.

"Because my big brother wants to one day meet the woman he'll marry and have enough room for a family and his sister to live in." Dorothy glared.

"What Ryan doesn't think you'll get married one day?" Pamela Laughed now.

"No just that he wants to keep an eye on his baby sister. He's even said that I can live here when and if I marry. With twenty-six rooms there's plenty of space." A deep voice behind made both women jump.

"And there's Aunt Trudie." It was Ryan of course making sure the ladies were all right. Dorothy looked at Pamela.

"Aunt Trudie?" Pamela just slapped her head.

"Ry you explain Aunt Trudie." Ryan smiled.

"She's really a great aunt but does not like that title. Gertrude Tuttle is her real name but for the time she was an actress, she was known as Mary Hartwell formerly of stage and screen." Dorothy spoke.

"Hey I'm impressed an actress in the family who's done both stage and screen." Pamela smirked.

"Don't be. The only stage she's done is as a stage hand and her big screen debut was in one of the last silent movies of the old studio system then her career went flat because she couldn't drop her Brooklyn accent or even act." Dorothy looked confused.

"But the gangster movies always used actress who could talk like that and some were not so talented." Ryan jumped in.

"Yes but Aunt Trudy kept trying to pass herself off as some European actress who was related to the great Russian royal family." Dorothy looked confused.

"Is your family from Russia?"

"No we're descended from regular English peasants and we have no royal connections what so ever." Ryan said grinning.

"But old Aunt Trudie wanted to be somebody even if she had to make it up."

"Oh." Dorothy said. As Pamela just shook her head.

"Ry do you think it's a good idea to have her come live here with us?" Ryan just smiled.

"Now think Pam if we were old and had no children would you want to stay at a senior home when you have relatives who live in a house big enough to have you stay and not be underfoot?" Pamela looked at Dorothy who just stared blankly.

"You're right of course. But with our friends and associates, won't it confuse her?" Ryan smiled.

"It has been a while since you last saw Aunt Trudie." And that was all he said as he bid the ladies goodnight.

Back at the castle Elisa was laying down just having awoken from a nap on the big bed of Goliath's room as the large Gargoyle sat up on one side of the bed reading. She turned and rolled on to her side watching him.

"You just let me fall asleep?" Goliath looked up from his book and smiled.

"You were tired and with the news of Castaway being lose you looked as though you needed sleep. As I stroked your hair you fell swiftly asleep so I put you down onto the bed and stayed to finish my book." Elisa brushed back her hair and moved up closer to Goliath until she was under one of his arms and was able to lay her head on his chest.

"I can't wait until we're married." Goliath kissed the top of her head.

"Neither can I. I really wish the Canmore fool would just go away." Elisa signed as she breathed in Goliath's scent.

"Here's hoping that an international dragnet can get him fast." She kissed Goliath.

"At least before our wedding." Goliath grinned.

"I pray that they do catch him. But he is a man who has eluded capture before." Elisa put her arms around Goliath's neck and straddled him until he had put the book down and now she was facing him eye to eye.

"Well I hope so too but tonight is all ours." She kissed Goliath longingly as he whispered her name.

"Elisa" Goliath said breathlessly.

"Goliath. "She answered in a throaty voice.

"We are to be married in a little less then two months."

Elisa grinned wickedly.

"And your point is?" She said planting kisses all over the large gargoyle's face and neck and chest. As all Goliath could do was whisper a deep.

"Jalapena." Then he kissed his love back as they both fell onto the bed.

Out on the parapets Owen sat with a silent Lydia who looked upset and angry. He said nothing just sat with her as she stared absently at the night sky. Finally the silence was broken.

"You know when I was a kid, Malvina was a little kind. She didn't show a great deal of affection towards Celery or me for that matter. But she was never unkind or even showed any hatred. I can't understand how she could give money to a group who lived for hate and hate alone." Lydia put her arms around herself as if she were cold.

Owen understood this was no doubt from the chill she felt internally having realized that Mrs. St. Nicholas was supporting a hate group bent on killing a sentient species. He took off his jacket and placed it around Lydia's shoulder and helped her up as he spoke.  
"Sometimes we can't know what makes someone change from what we knew them as. Perhaps Mrs. St. Nicholas has some issues she has yet to resolve. Then there's always the fact that the Quarrymen did have a good propaganda machine in trying to discredit the gargoyles." Lydia gave Owen a faint smile as they headed back inside the castle and towards her quarters.

"Boy Owen are you sure you never took any psychiatry courses?" Owen smiled.

"I can assure that I did not. But as I told you when we first met I have observed human behavior and I can tell you this that there is always a reason why someone does something that is not in their nature. I know that sooner or later the reasons for Mrs. Nicholas' involvement with the Quarrymen will come to light." Lydia looked at Owen his eyes seemed to shine a little when she stared at him and she noted they almost looked like another color.

'I must be tired.' She thought.

"Thank you Owen at least now I feel a little better and first thing tomorrow I'll apologize to Celery for my outburst. It was uncalled for and certainly not anything to do with her." Owen gave a slight smile and bowed and as he did so Lydia kissed him on his cheek and said goodnight. Just as Brooklyn came down the hallway with a hero sandwich.

"Geez Owen just a peck on the cheek. I figured you'd have stepped it up by now." Owen stared at Brooklyn for a long time and then merely answered.

"I don't have the slightest idea as to what you mean, and with that I bid you goodnight." Then he turned and walked off heading for his own quarters as Brooklyn grinned and took another bite of his sandwich.

"Yeah right." He said as he headed back to the media room where Broadway and Lexington sat with Bronx watching a show on cable.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Disney nor Gargoyles and their characters. I only own my characters. This is a work of fiction and I make no profit from it. I hate that!

THE DOCTOR ARRIVES

Chapter 6

Morning came to the castle as Elisa Maza awoke to her cell phone ringing. She fumbled around in the still darkened room. The drapes were drawn as she finally found her phone inside the nightstand on the other side of the bed.

"Hello." She said in a voice both horse and throaty. She was still tired from last night but felt great as she caught a look at the nude stone statue that stood at the foot of the bed. Goliath had the most happy smile on his face as Elisa felt a blush run across her cheeks until she heard her mother's voice on the line.

"Elisa honey are you all right?" Elisa cleared her throat and sat up covering her own nude body with her sheets.

"I'm fine Mom. I'm at the castle and the clan is fine too. Even Matt's here."

"Thank goodness." She heard the relief in her mother's voice.

"Dad and I were worried, especially when those commando types showed up last night. Your father thought we were being invaded." Elisa had to hold back a laugh.

"I'm glad you guys realized there was no invasion." Her mom signed.

"Not after the lead commando explained that they were security forces sent to watch us because of Castaway. Honey I'm so sorry this happened before your wedding."

"Mom for all we know he could be caught before the wedding happens. In which case that would be the best wedding present ever." Her mother seemed distracted.

"Hold on honey Beth wants to talk to you."

"Hey sis." Beth sounded happy.

"Hey baby sister why are you so elated this morning?" Elisa swore that she could hear the grin on her sister's face over the phone.

"Oh nothing just that I may have a date for your wedding and I didn't have to go to any college mixers to met him." Elisa slapped her head.

"Let me guess he's wearing all black and is in military type fatigues?" Beth let out a giggle.

"My my you really are a good detective." Elisa burst into laughter.

"All right Munchkin, give up all the juicy details." She sat up in bed and looked lovingly at Goliath's statue as Beth told her all about her new commando love interest. Elisa just laid back and listened.

Bluestone was snoring away. He'd already spoken to captain Chavez who had informed him that the FBI had taken over the Castaway escape and wanted NYPD to stay out their way. They had been to the 23rd and removed all files on the Quarrymen and were in the process of rounding up all members not in jail. Finding that quite a few of them were on there most wanted list for various crimes.

Some of which made Matt feel physically ill. One guy was a predator who the bureau had been looking for because two ten year old girls had gone missing shortly after he'd come through a town in Iowa. Then six months later their bodies were found in a shallow grave by some railroad tracks where this man was last seen leaving. The FBI had managed to find his prints on one of the girls shoes. He was just one of numerous sickos that Castaway had put on his payroll as part of the Quarrymen elite.

Matt had to take a sleep aid to get back to sleep after his hour-long conversation with Chavez. Who actually told him that she was glad Hudson was there with her. He'd kept her from wanting to hunt down Castaway herself. Even with the sleep aid Matt found himself lying in bed staring at the ceiling. He knew after that phone call sleep wasn't coming for a while and when it did he just passed out.

Celery and Lydia were up. Lydia had made a point of going to her childhood friend and apologizing for her behavior last night. She'd explained that her warm relationship with the Ishamora clan had made her upset to think that anyone with common sense would back some hate group that wanted to harm them. Celery had countered that her mother had never had any common sense. That one line had made the two, friends who cared about one another again Laugh.

Xanatos on the other hand was having a late morning. Breakfast in bed. The forecast had called for winter storm warnings and many of his business associates were hightailing it out of town. Many of them to hit the beaches of some tropical getaway. But due to Fox's condition and Xanatos' extended family he knew that was out of the question. Fox was up and in the nursery with Alex, Lanie and Joy. Lars was in stone sleep with the rest the Gargoyles in the sunroom. Except for Goliath and Xanatos did a little smile when he thought about that one. He knew there would be no perching outdoors while Castaway was loose.

Owen was making arrangements so that staff, which did not reside in the Eyrie could go home early. And Ms. Prudinski had called to say she would personally bring Angela and Hudson back to the castle once she had her outfitted vans set up. Macbeth of course had offered to accompany her. Xanatos could only smile when he thought how quickly Macbeth had come home to his mansion when he knew Ms. Prudinski would be living close by.

School was cancelled for Ebbie as she sat with Sandy as both played and worked on their laptops. The castle was pretty quiet with the Gargoyles asleep. Ms. Prudinski was on her way to the Paceton home and she came in a large vehicle accompanied by some of Xanatos' private security that just looked like businessmen in the daytime. Ryan Paceton was up and had Macbeth with him.

"Good morning Ms. Prudinski." He greeted her as she entered the home. Two of Xanatos' men came in with her as the rest watched the area making sure everything was secure. The indoor garage was a big help and the new security monitors which Macbeth had helped set up had a full-scale view of the Paceton property. Pamela came down stairs as Ms. Prudinski was having her hand kissed by Macbeth. She said nothing except a quiet.

"Good morning." And stood next to her big brother as the men spoke to both Ryan and Macbeth and brought out some heavy padding in which to carry Angela. For some strange reason Pamela let the words come out of her mouth.

"Halloween is just around the corner. I wish Angela could spend it with us."

Ms. Prudinski stopped in her tracks and turned to give Pamela a most whimsical look. Macbeth smiled at her.

"I'd say lass that you've become attached to Angela and wish to have her more in your lives then with her clan." Pamela looked like a deer caught in headlights. She stammered out a response.

"No. No I just met that it would be nice if Angela could spend more time here, that's all. I mean she's like a sister I never had and it's so easy to talk to her." Pamela found her voice drifting off like she was a child of five again. As even the eyes of the security team all stared at her. She felt like a fool and could almost feel her eyes water. As the lead man for Xanatos' team spoke.

"Excuse my interference, but Mr. Xanatos has extended an invitation to all here at the Paceton residence to spend some time at the castle. It appears as though a big storm is headed for New York and the Halloween ball will instead be a party at the castle. Mr. Xanatos has a surprise for the Gargoyles and would like their friends and family there." Macbeth tilted his head and looked at the man.

"And what is your name sir?" The man stood tall and bowed to the former King of Scotland.

"McCann sir. I am the head of Xanatos security." Macbeth smiled.

"Well sirrah I say we all take up the good lord of the Eyrie on this invitation. After all the Gargoyles are our friends." Ms. Prudinski smiled.

'This poor child is lonely, just like my Lars was before coming here.' She though as they went about the business of getting Angela. Dorothy came running down the stairwell yelling that the colleges were closed. The weather now called for a severe winter storm warning and that it was expected to dump at least eight to ten feet of snow.

Elisa was up and eating lunch with Fox, Lydia, Celery, and Bluestone. She nearly jumped out of her seat when she thought of her cat. Fox waved her hand.

"Elisa did you forget my David thinks of everything." She pressed a button on a recessed panel on the table. In walked one of the day staff carrying a happy and fed Cagney. Elisa looked Dumbstruck.

"Well David did have a security team comb your apartment last night after he found out Castaway was lose. So they just brought Cagney here for safe keeping." Fox said this as if she were talking about the weather. Elisa just stared at Matt who was suppressing a giggle.

"How did they get into my apartment?" Fox laughed.

"If I told you that you might have them arrested for breaking and entering. Then of course them putting in a powerful security system and having the whole building monitored to avoid having any Quarrymen trying to get to you or Cagney would just annoy you to hear all that." Fox smiled sweetly batting her eyelashes at Elisa. Who still looked Dumbfounded as Celery tried to change the subject.

"What about Matt's apartment? Did anyone think to secure it?" Fox grinned.

"Of course and it's secure too." Matt smiled at Celery.

"Nice to know you're thinking of me Kiddo." He winked. Celery shook her head mumbling.

"You really are dense." Lydia took this as her cue to head down to her lab. Celery followed. He looked at Fox.

"Why's Celery going with her?" Fox took a small sip of her tea and grinned.

"Because my dear detective Bluestone. Most of the staff is half day or none. Then there's Sandy who would normally aide Lydia with lab tests but she has a broken leg." Elisa kept eating as Cagney purred rubbing her leg.

"Big snow storm, No Doc. Stevens today Uhh?" Fox grinned.

"Every business person in New York with money is headed for greener pastures to escape what the weather channel is calling a mini-ice age." Matt shivered.

"Chills me just thinking about it." Elisa glared at him.

"Celery's right you're not only dense but you have the worse jokes." Matt looked hurt as Fox nearly spit out her tea trying to hold back a laugh. Ebbie emerged from the hallway with Sandy on crutches behind her.

"Good Morning everybody." A happy Ebbie cried as she raced towards the atrium as her cousin sat down on a cushioned window seat in the dinning room's adjoining chamber. A day staff member brought her a cup of tea. Elisa went over to her.

"Hey Sandy. How's the leg?" Sandy looked up from her view of the now cloudy sky.

"Ok I guess. Sometimes the pain is awful but the pills work. I just have to adjust to needing some help in doing things I usually do by myself." Elisa smiled.

"Like?" Sandy looked embarrassed.

"Bathing, dressing, you know, Detective Maza." Elisa withheld her snort.

"Yeah I do know after I got shot I had to use those wooden torture devices too." She said pointing at the crutches. Sandy winced.

"How long before the pain leaves your underarms?" Elisa laughed.

"Never." Matt came over with Fox who was transfixed at the scene out the window. The sky was cloudy and darkening. It looked as though the weather was going to let loose the snow earlier then the forecasters had said. In came Ms. Duffy one of the staff day workers.

"Excuse me Madam but Mr. Burnett said to inform you that staff should be leaving even earlier then expected. He is tied up with several members trying to organize the resident castle staff to cover for the non-resident."

She bowed as Fox spoke to her.

"All right Ms. Duffy and thank you." Elisa looked out the window.

"I hope Hudson and Angela get back here okay. The sky looks like it did in Norway right before Odin dropped that snow on us." Sandy stared blankly.

"Odin? Like in the Norse myths?" Bluestone smiled.

"Yeah only he was no myth for Goliath, Angela, Bronx and Elisa. He was and still is very real." Sandy stared at Elisa.

"Never a dull moment in your life uhh?" Elisa Laughed.

"No not in the last three years anyway."

The sky was darkening as the Van carrying Angela and the Paceton group headed for the castle. Macbeth had spoken to Captain Chavez who allowed them to pick up a tightly wrapped Hudson as well. The task had taken longer then expected as traffic was slow and heavy with drivers. People were either leaving or entering the city as schools were closed and offices shut down.

Even Wall Street was closing early and Macbeth figured that the snow would begin by four o'clock. Two full hours earlier then predicted. The sun would be set at four fifty-eight tonight and soon the gargoyles would awaken. Now they were closer to the castle but still had a ways to go. The streets were overflowing with traffic. Macbeth didn't like lots of traffic.

He was used to the open road and less people. He looked at Ms. Prudinski who was engrossed in one of her books. She had several large chests which she was bringing to the castle. Macbeth had figured out this was something to do with the surprise for the Gargoyles which Xanatos wanted to present to them for the Halloween 'Party'.

He looked at his young student Pamela Paceton she sat with her friend Dorothy staring out at the darkening sky, then at her brother who was making sure that both stone gargoyles were secure over the bumpy road. Then the driver called the head of security to the front of the van. There before them sat a roadblock. One driver hastily trying to leave the city had jumped the divider in the lanes and over turned his car on the West side highway. Soon the expected the snow would began.

McCann contacted Xanatos who had them take an off ramp with the remaining vans following them to a parking garage which was located under one of the many building Xanatos owned. The caravan of now four vehicles all made their way inside as a large garage door closed behind them. When they were all made secure a false wall opened. The group of vehicles made their way down a hidden tunnel. They sped through after about twenty minutes and then came up several ramps before finding themselves in the private garage of the Eyrie building. Macbeth and Ryan were impressed.

Even Maria Chavez as she got out of a van with Julius along with her ten year old daughter Anne. Xanatos' people went about removing the stone gargoyles and taking them up via a secure express elevator as the group all made their way via another express elevator to the castle as well. All of the chests that Ms. Prudinski had were taken even the bags of personal belongings that Maria, her daughter and the Paceton's had brought had been taken with the stone gargoyles. When they reached the top Owen Burnett stood waiting for them and took them all to the Gargoyle quarters where Matt and Elisa sat with Ebbie, Sandy and Ellis who warmly greeted his friends. Julius looked shocked to see him.

"Hey how did you get here?"

"Mr. Xanatos." Ellis replied.

"Dude there I was at the Pit HQ working the mail when a helicopter lands in the parking lot and inside is David Xanatos himself to fly me to the castle and I'm like Dude." He then hugged Julius, as Dorothy just looked at Elisa who was trying hard not to laugh. Pamela moved over to Ellis who stared at her before yelling.

"Dude!" as he hugged her. Ryan just shook his head. Macbeth looked to Ryan.

"Is that her boyfriend?' Ryan just mumbled.

"God I hope not."

Then Elisa jumped in to social mode and made introductions for those that hadn't met when Celery and Lydia entered the room. After sometime had passed and food and drinks had been served, via Owen Burnett who explained that most of the castle workers were home as heavy snow had started to blanket the city.

Anne and Ebbie were deep in discussion about the newest Barbie doll, Sandy and Pam sat talking the latest new records. Suddenly the double doors opened as Xanatos, Fox and Joy with two little wobbling Alex and Lanie doing the 'I just learned to walk slowly standing up' entered the room to everyone's delight at the two happy toddlers. Lydia was picking up a laughing Lanie whom she kissed and hugged as Maria Chavez came over to meet Lanie.  
Just then Xanatos spoke.

"It's nearly time for the clan to awaken let's go and see them in the sun room." Everyone walked into the large sunroom with Hudson now standing with the rest of the clan, minus Goliath, whom Elisa quietly went to greet in the bedroom. Angela was placed on a sturdy lounge chair in a lying position which showed she was sleeping happily. Ms. Prudinski smiled as she stared at the smile on Angela's face and grinned at the big smile on Lars. She looked at Joy who looked a bit guilty. She and Lars had been into some heavy kissing and she knew why he was smiling so happily.

Just then the sun went down, although it was hard to see from the snow packed sky. The stone cracked on each gargoyle and as they broke free, friends greeted them.

Elisa was in Goliath's arms shortly after he'd awoken and they kissed passionately as Goliath breathed in her scent and wrapped his arms around her.

"My love." He whispered as Elisa snuggled closer to him.

"I love you big guy." She said with such sincerely that Goliath felt his heart melt.

"As I love you." He said as they kissed again. Elisa and Goliath felt after a while that the group could greet them later on.

Angela was wide awake now and talking to Dorothy and Ms. Prudinski about how good it felt to sleep in a bed. Ms. Prudinski gave a gleeful smile and looked hard at David Xanatos. He looked at Fox who shook her head up and down.

"Everyone! Can I have your attention please!" Matt and Lexington looked around. Lexington spoke up.

"Hey where are Goliath and Elisa?" David smiled as Macbeth stared at Lexington and whispered in his ear. Lexington turned a deeper shade of green and simply worded.

"Oh." As Ebbie looked confused with Anne shrugging her shoulders as the adults all around just grinned and winked. Lars just leaned up against the window seat with joy wrapped in his arms and wings and kissed the top of her head.

"Well back to my announcement." Xanatos began.

"As you all know Mrs. Prudinski has been working on a way to make the day amulets that the Guatemalan Gargoyles have." Hudson looked shocked.

"And I think I'll leave the remaining information to Ms. Prudinski." Brooklyn cracked.

"You have to leave us hanging." Ms. Prudinski smiled.

"My dear Brooklyn, don't worry. This is excellent news." And as if on clue two small trunks were brought in by McCann and one other man.

"As you can see I come bearing gifts." And with a small gesture of her hands the trunks were in the air on either side of her and opened themselves to reveal beautiful amulets that were the color of each gargoyle present and even one the color of the missing Goliath.

"These are amulets which will allow you to see the sun and enjoy the day." Everyone gasped. As Hudson and Maria smiled at each other and even Brooklyn sat up grinning.

"Wow! Now I'm impressed." Lars perked up.

"Mother you did it." Ms. Prudinski smiled and kissed her son on his cheek.

"I think it's about time gargoyles all over the world enjoyed the sun." Lydia smiled remembering Kia and the Japan clan. Broadway spoke up.

"Say who's going to find Goliath? He should be here for this." Fox glared at David who stopped grinning and spoke up.

"Goliath is tending to some important business. I'll see to it that he gets his amulet." Ms. Prudinski laughed.

"No need for that David." She waved her arm. The amulet vanished.

"They seek out just whom they are made for and no one else can wear them or use them." Hudson looked stunned.

"Tis truly magic." He said as he fingered the amulet, which blended in to his skin and Maria and Annie looked at it in wonder. Angela stared at hers as Pamela and Dorothy did so also. Finally Pam spoke.

"Well I guess the true test will be at sun rise." Ms. Prudinski looked at Xanatos who smiled.

"Maybe not so long. I have a surprise planned for this evening, really the credit goes to Detectives Maza and Bluestone who sat with my wife eating lunch last week musings how nice it would be to go to the beach with the gargoyles." Hudson laughed.

"In ten feet of snow?" David laughed too.

"No not outdoors, but with a castle this size and a football sized empty dungeon and a real mage. We have recreated a beach just for you." Everyone was talking at once as Xanatos laughed and Ms. Prudinski grinned. Macbeth looked truly stunned.

Back in his rooms, Goliath lay snuggled next to his Elisa who was smiling happily and contently as a lavender colored amulet appeared out of thin air before them. Before either could react, a singing voice which sounded like a nineteen twenties cartoon singing voice was heard heralding this amulet and all it could do just for Goliath leader of clan Manhattan. Elisa had to laugh as the amulet dropped right into Goliath's talon and he stared at it. He rumbled out in his deep voice.

"Ms. Prudinski's gift to the clan I presume." Elisa stopped laughing and kissed her husband to be.

"Come on Big Guy I think after a quick shower, we should really see what old Xanatos has planned for his guests." Goliath could only follow behind his love as she led him into the bathroom where both could fit into the oversized shower.

Beth Maza was having a great time. Despite her parents not being too happy about Xanatos having his security forces around them. They were pleased to find that the two empty homes which surrounded them were brought and owned by Xanatos Inc. which had converted the basements in to underground tunnels which lead straight to Talon. The homes provided the Mutates and clones with a day time abode for use whenever they liked. Also the amulets had arrived and despite there dislike of Xanatos. It seemed he was trying to make amendments with his treatment of the Manhattan clan and their eldest daughter.

Now Beth was over the moon with this young man in his security team. Her father sat now with his son Talon, talking and watching the youngest Maza. As she and her new bow sat in front of the fire talking all things college. It seems this young man also attended school on a Xanatos scholarship and had gotten it as a reward for doing well at the inner-city school he'd attended as a young boy growing up in Harlem. Diane Maza looked at both Derek and Peter as she and Maggie brought out fresh drinks and coffee cake. The clones were playing with some children that the group had brought up from the Labyrinth. They all sat around watching TV., talking or playing as the squad leaders watched the monitors. Diane realized.

'This is normal for our family whether we like it or not.'

Just as David Xanatos waited for the group to quiet down in walked a refreshed and happy Gargoyle with his future mate arm and arm. Brooklyn laughed and poked Sandy.

"My they must have finished the important business early." Sandy politely bopped him on the head with a pillow. Lydia stared as Owen picked up Lanie and Lexington picked up Alexander.

"Now that everyone is here." Xanatos caught the look of 'I will kill you.' That ran across Elisa's face and heard the low growl that barely came out of Goliath's mouth he hastily had the group follow him to some large hidden elevators which took the large group directly to the oversized dungeon which for this wintery night was converted with science and magic into a large and gorgeous beach.

It came complete with bar, music, cabanas, lounge chairs and sand. The water was a huge pool outfitted with wave makers and large enough to have surfing at the far end and waddling for the youngest up front. The real palm trees and the sun completed the look. In fact the group even began to feel the humid heat as they were shown where suits of all sizes and makes were stocked in the cabanas for them to change into. The look of delight on the faces of the younger set especially Ellis was enough for Xanatos. He too laid on a lounge chair with Fox both now in their best of beach wear as the gargoyles and guests enjoyed the sand and surf.

Hudson and Maria Chavez after a few takes in the water lay also on the lounge chairs with shades and sun hats enjoying the rest of the group at play.

"I'll say this for you Xanatos, you know how to throw a party." With that Xanatos raised his glass to Hudson and layback enjoying the freedom of being in his own little sun and fun paradise.

Elisa was in a white tight bikini, which had shocked Goliath until he saw the rest of the women such as Pamela and Angela along with Dorothy and Joy. All were in small bikinis as Maria, Fox and Ms. Prudinski had elected to wear one piece suits with ties around their bottoms. Fox mostly due to her pregnancy and Maria for her modesty. But Ms. Prudinski due to her figure, which even covered up, seemed to make Macbeth smile.

Celery and Lydia sat on the sand with the children building sand castles and Owen played with them. Matt had even elected to join in after swimming a bit and Broadway romped with Ellis, Julius and Lexington trying out surfing. Sandy sat with Brooklyn despite her broken leg they were deep in discussion. Lars stayed with Joy as they took the two older children in to the water to show them how to swim.

Elisa was now out of the water and despite her having walked as quietly as she could Goliath knew that she had a child's bucket of water behind her and was attempting to dump the water on him. The large gargoyle sat back in his oversized lounge chair.

'I will let her think she's got me.' As the slender detective came up to dunk the water on her lover, with lighting fast reflexes Goliath grabbed the bucket and dumped the water on her instead.

"Goliath!" was the cry heard as the group howled out their laughter and Goliath quickly gathered Elisa in his massive arms and kissed her.

"Well I'll let you get away with that one." She mumbled, as Matt laughed then yelled out.

"Hey Goliath Maza must be in love she'd never let anyone get the best of her." He continued laughing not realizing that Celery, Angela and Pam were behind him and dunked water on his head causing everyone to fall over laughing. Elisa rested happily against Goliath.

"Serves you right Bluestone!" Then she dragged Goliath into the water.

Hudson and Maria just fell asleep as the night wore on and McCann and the security team watched the castle with Owen occasionally checking things out on a hidden wall mounted laptop. Most of the time he spent enjoying sitting and playing with Lydia and the children.

Back at a darkened Destine Manor, a woman with red hair and wearing dark shades walked through the rooms removing the furniture coverings and finally falling down onto the sofa. Dominique Destine was back in New York only it was night-fall and she was not her true gargoyle self otherwise known as Demona. She picked up a piece of art, a ceramic gargoyle figure and threw it across the room. Smashing it into pieces. She was back in her home and not happy.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Gargoyles or Disney nor their characters. I only own my characters and my story. I wish for great things. Amen!

The Doctor Arrives Or Demona Returns

Chapter 7

The castle was a happy place this night, but as the children had gotten sleepy the group decided to end the beach party and head for some much needed rest. Hudson was a little disappointed to learn that he would not see the sun raise this morning. Maria reminded him that now he would have as many mornings as he wanted to watch the sun raise and set.

Elisa pulled Goliath to their rooms and there they stayed after a long shower to remove the sand. Elisa laid cuddled up in her lover's arms with her face on his chest. She relished listening to his heart beat and feeling his chest go up and down as Goliath drifted off to sleep. Elisa was excited.

'Just think tomorrow I'll wake up with the gargoyle I love.' Elisa grinned as she snuggled up on Goliath's large frame and went to sleep.

Annie had insisted that she and Ebbie share a room. No Problem for Sandy. Who was delighted that her little cousin now had a playmate for the next couple of days. The weather forecast was so bad that the city was shut down. A storm was raging outside and nothing could be seen except for a white blanket of snow. Lars sat with Joy in the media room along with Broadway, Brooklyn and Lex. Soon enough all of them were asleep. Joy was wrapped up in Lars' wings seated on his lap. Sleeping peacefully. As Angela, Dorothy and Julius entered.

"Good Grief." Angela nearly laughed.

"They all passed out in front of the TV." Dorothy laughed.

"Well it's a lot warmer in here then outside. Look at the pictures of the city." Julius looked stunned.

"You can't even see the buildings. Everything is covered in snow. It's like it's the Antarctic." Angela looked at the TV and then out the large windows.

"Well they did say it was like a mini ice age snowstorm." Dorothy snorted.

"I wonder how mini. I don't ever recall seeing a storm like this. By the stick that the news reporter placed in the snow, it's already seven feet of snow. I grew up in this city and I don't remember it ever snowing like this." Just then Ryan walked in with Pamela, Ellis and Macbeth.

"I see we're not the only ones not yet ready for bed." Macbeth grinned as he spoke. Ryan looked around the room at the sleeping forms before the TV.

"I see the amulets do allow gargoyles to sleep peacefully." He looked long and hard at Joy and Lars.

"I see those two maybe the next for a marriage ceremony." Ellis perked up.

"Cool. Then Broadway can bake some more of those fantastic cakes." Pamela just shook her head.

"You guys can stay up if you want, but I'm tired. Sleep seems good right about now." Pam yawned as she spoke and headed out. Dorothy and Julius followed.

"Good night folks." Julius waved as he led Dorothy threw the doors. Angela got up.

"I think they have the right idea. Goodnight." She too left. Macbeth looked at the group asleep before him and told Ryan.

"Well lad we best wake them up so that they go to a proper bed and not wake up with kinks in their necks." Ryan agreed and they went about the task of waking up each person slowly so as not to alarm them.

At Destine Manor Demona looked out at the snow filled sky.

'Great I come home and now I'm snowed in.' She went about building up the fire in her fireplace. Good thing she had the foresight to have a large amount of groceries delivered before she came home and also have the gas and lights put on. She felt lost. She was still in her human form. This was getting on her nerves.

She tried to read one of her spell books again but put it down in frustration. Nothing was going to help. She should never have gone to Benin. What had possessed her to go to Africa in the first place? She just wanted to find the orb. The books had said it was in the capital city hidden from human eyes. She had staked out the very building the temple was hidden under. The orb of Manta was said to give extraordinary power to who ever held it. Little did Demona know that it was in the hands of a child who had second sight. He used the orb to render Demona defenseless.

That child could see that the weakest form for her was this one. Her human form and so to stop the crazed gargoyle that had stormed into the temple with laser gun in hand, the tiny five year old whose very eyes spoke of a much older being had spoken some words as the orb glowed in his hands. In a flash Demona was Dominique and flat on the ground spent. Much to weak to lift the heavy gun that she had welded. Demona sighed.

'Now I just have to make sure that Goliath's clan learns nothing of this or else my world is done.'

Demona turned on the TV. Sleep would evade her tonight as it had since the curse took effect some three weeks earlier. She only slept now when she passed out. When that happened it was always the nightmares of her flying in her natural form then suddenly changing into a human mid flight and falling. A never ending fall on to the ground that waited below. Before the now human figure knew it she was passed out on her sofa with the TV reporter still raging on about how strange and dangerous this storm would be.

The Maza residence was quiet. Finally after several hours of playing, talking and eating everyone had gone to bed save for those security team members who had this shift. Beth Maza had talked her mother's ear off to the point that Maggie was recruited to see her to bed after she had bid her new paramour a sweet goodnight. Peter just sat and looked at his son who in turn had stared long and hard at this young man employed by Xanatos.

He couldn't find a fault with him. The scary thing was that he reminded Talon of a younger version of himself only a lot more level headed. This young man had come from a broken home, foster care and the streets of Harlem. A far cry from the middle class background Derek Maza came from.

He had had the courage to want a better life then the one he had come from and had worked and gone to school. Becoming one of the first in his class to get the scholarship from Xanatos Inc. That had enabled him to work and have his college tuition paid in full.

He liked working at the security end because the man who had mentored him was a John McCann. The head of Xanatos Inc.'s security team and he saw in young Michael Talbert a man who had honor. When Derek and Peter had eavesdropped on the conversation Beth and Michael were having and heard that line all they could do was walk back to the kitchen and drink their coffee quietly causing Diane and Maggie to stare at them in bewilderment.

The people at the Labyrinthine were safe. Reynard had installed state of the art security and even brought in a whole medical team for both body and mind wellness. Just a week before the storm, supplies were brought in by the truck load. Reynard had had the place made cleaner and brighter. Fresh paint and pest removal were done.

A massive team was sent down to prepare the underground shelter for the storm. The place looked like Oz to every dweller down below now. Reynard had wasted no amount of money to make it a happy and welcoming home for so many. Even Halloween, Thanksgiving and Christmas treats and gifts were already hidden down there for the up coming holidays. The amount of food and fixings was astounding.

Even Maggie had gasped at what had to be over forty to sixty truck loads went about filling the new over sized walk in fridges and freezers to provide for the many who lived there. The children now had four full time teachers for schooling. The medical staff were to live below as well. Even full time security to ensure safety and peace.

Talon and everyone was stunned by the change in Reynard. The tunnels nearest the shelter were spotless and sealed off from those who did not have a code to gain entry. State of the art steel doors guarded against that. Derek grinned as he lay down by Maggie.

'Elisa will be shocked when she sees the place. Sis will think we hit the lottery.' He thought as he went to sleep.

Reynard was doing more for the homeless of the shelter down below because after his misadventure in Prague he wanted to do good things for those less fortunate then he. He wanted people to know that every soul was worth something. Derek smiled as he cuddled up next to his girlfriend and went fast to sleep.

The sun crept slowly into the bedroom Elisa Maza lay in. She felt the warmth of Goliath as she shifted on his suede skin. He breathed slowly and evenly sleeping peacefully as the light of dawn approached until it shone just above them both in the bedroom. Elisa had left the drapes open watching the snow as it covered every view of the city.

She slowly opened her eyes and rubbed her hand over Goliath's muscular chest, still her lover slept and wrapped an arm around her waist. She smiled and pecked him on his cheek. He awoke slowly and then his eyes moved around in rapid movements as if he'd just realized that he was not stone.

"Elisa." His voice was a whisper as she smiled and brought her lips to his.

"Good morning Goliath." She grinned as the realization that he was not stone ran over him. He smiled broadly and grabbed her up into his arms.

"I see that Ms. Prudinski is truly a Mage." Elisa giggled.

"I'll say. She puts the arch mage down a peg or two." Goliath grinned.

"Thank goodness she is not like the arch mage." Elisa grinned.

"I like waking up to you in the morning." She made swirls with her finger on his broad chest. Goliath grinned.

"I must agree my Elisa I like waking up to you as well."

"Isn't it great that soon we're getting married." Goliath kissed her.

"If only to spend the rest of my life with you." Elisa smiled.

"Hey don't even think I won't be in your life forever." They kissed just as the phone rang. Elisa looked at Goliath.

"Why do I have the uncanny feeling that that's my mom?" Goliath laughed then got up to go to the bathroom. Elisa picked up her cell phone.

"Good morning Mom." Diane Maza stared at the phone before replying.

"Good morning honey. Am I really that predictable?" Elisa though twice before answering.

"No Mom never. It's just that with the storm and all I figured you'd call to see if I was alright." Diane rolled her eyes.

"Yes Honey and are you alright?"

"Mom don't I sound alright." Diane listened to Elisa's voice.

"Well honey to be perfectly honest you sound like you did right after you spent that weekend in Vale with your college roommate. You remember Sarah White." Elisa felt a blush over her face.

Her mother of course found out that Elisa had gone to Vale with her then boyfriend Dan. Sarah had covered for her. Somehow one of her mom's big mouthed friends mentioned seeing Sarah shopping at Macy's with her boyfriend Hank. That was when her parents had blown their top and given the big protection speech to her. Elisa felt like her mother eyes extended right into the bedroom.

"Mom I'm well over nineteen now and I am an adult." Diane Maza grinned. Just as she suspected Diane rolled her eyes.

"Oh honey I know, just remember that thinking before you act is always a good thing and it never hurts to use protection. Oh gotta go your dad's up. Love you honey."

"I love you too mom." Elisa put down the cell and just watched the sky from the window. Goliath was in the shower and she thought.

'I have nothing to worry about after all Lydia said that we would have to have a build up of our matching DNA to even conceive a baby.' Elisa smiled and then got out of the bed to join Goliath as she did so a silver chain with a ring fell out from the comforter on the bed. It dropped to the carpeted floor and rolled under the bed.

Joy was up and seated in the gardens with Alexander and Lanie. She'd just fed them as Annie and Ebbie played nearby with Sandy looking on with her laptop. Lars stood at the top of the arboretum with his mother watching the scene below.

"So you have picked her as your future mate." Lars gave his mother a rueful smile.

"No matter how old I am you will still be my mother." Ms. Prudinski smiled.

"Oh my love, I will love you forever and if Joy Jackson is your future mate, then I'll love her too." Lars gave his mother a hug and then glided down to greet Joy and the kids. The little girls all squealed as he landed. Annie was by Lars before Joy even looked up.

"Can you please take me gliding?" Lars laughed.

"Well in this weather not such a good idea and it is daylight. We'd be too easy for Quarrymen to spot and besides your mother would have to give her permission first." Annie looked defeated. Ebbie just took her hand.

"Come on Sandy has a new game she down loaded on her laptop for us. Good morning Lars."

"Good morning Ebbie." Lars laughed as the two skipped away towards Sandy as she sat up against a tree.

The three were soon engrossed in some dress up game on the web. Joy smiled at Lars as he came and sat beside her. Alex and Lanie crawled over to greet him, they all were soon playing on the grass. Ms. Prudinski smiled as she watched and then went to her makeshift lab to work on her next project. A surprise for Goliath and Elisa's wedding day.

Macbeth was up and about the Castle. He and Xanatos were taking a tour of the old Scottish home of the late prince Malcolm. They were admiring the vast collection of art and artifacts that Xanatos had amassed for the home.

Fox sat in Lydia's medical exam room making sure that her second pregnancy was progressing as it should. Lydia had just given Fox a clean bill of health as Celery sat at one of the computerized workstations checking out tissue samples. Bluestone came into the waiting area and greeted Fox as Lydia escorted her out. He followed Lydia in complaining of a headache and stuffy nose.

Lydia showed him to an exam room and took a look at him. After doing a check up. Bluestone was diagnosed with a head cold. Lydia had Celery get some cold medication for him and Bluestone was shocked to see Celery typing like a pro on the keyboards and working several high tech systems at once.

"Hey how is a socialite so good at this tech stuff?" Celery barely looked up from her work.

"Maybe as a detective you should learn to never judge a book by it's cover. There's always more to a person then what you see." Bluestone grinned.

"The one thing I'll say for you is this, you sure can keep a guy guessing." Celery looked up at Bluestone. She was about to speak then thought better of it and went back to work just choosing to ignore the nosy detective. He took the hint and bid the ladies a good day as Lydia stared at Celery.

"Don't start." Celery spoke as she continued typing.

"Not if you want your work done." She then turned and looked at Lydia who just grinned as she walked back into her office. Owen Burnett entered. Celery glanced at him and then spoke.

"She just went into her office." She continued typing. Owen just gave her a look as he proceeded to Lydia's office. He knocked once as she yelled.

"Enter." Lydia gave Owen a bright smile.

"Good morning Owen." Despite himself Owen felt the smile on his own face light up.

"Good morning. I'm sorry to bother you at you work, but Mr. Xanatos has decided that since we're snowed in that he would like to have each night be special for his guests and has deemed tonight's theme for dinner." Owen almost hesitated.

"Arabian nights." Lydia burst out laughing. Owen struggled to keep his composure.

"Why does this sound more like Ebbie then David Xanatos?" Lydia asked after her laughing fit. Owen grinned.

"You seem to know your little cousin well. Mr. Xanatos thought it good to indulge Ms. Ebbie and Ms. Annie for ideas and both seemed to be preoccupied with Disney." Lydia smiled.

"Owen I wouldn't miss this dinner for anything." Owen grinned as he left the room.

Celery just stared as Owen departed the medical lab and Lydia came in to tell her of tonight's theme dinner. Soon Celery was laughing herself silly.

Brooklyn was up and about but mostly he stood by the glass doors to the parapets and watched as more snow covered the city. The sun was not very bright but still he stood and watched it just amazed that he was flesh and not stone. He didn't hear the sound of crutches that came slowly behind him.

"Good morning Brooklyn." Sandy said smiling.

"I know that's gotta be strange to your ears." Brooklyn turned around and grinned.

"Strange would be putting it mildly." He looked very somber when he next spoke.

"Those are words that I think no gargoyle has ever though he or she would hear." Sandy smiled as she sat down in a large oversized chair.

"Well now you can hear it when ever you like." Brooklyn smiled.

"You know you're right." He sat down beside her as Broadway came in with a tray of new morsels.

"Good Morning everyone." He greeted happily. Sandy laughed.

"I see you're enjoying your first morning." Broadway laughed.

"And how. This gives me more time to try out more new recipes for the Halloween party and Elisa and Goliath's wedding. Not too mention Thanksgiving." Lexington came in with Bronx. Elisa's cat Cagney slowly followed.

"Good morning all." A happy Lex chimed out.

"I like being up in the daytime and Ms. Prudinski sent amulets to Ishimora about two days before the storm." Brooklyn looked out at the snow still falling.

"Man this is a rough storm. I don't think I've ever seen anything like it." Sandy clicked on the large flat screen.

"I get the impression that this a storm no one has ever seen the likes of before either."

All eyes watched the TV as one brave reporter was barely visible as he stood out in the streets of Manhattan. To all eyes it looked as though he was in a wintery country far from NYC. Hudson soon joined them with Maria Chavez and Bluestone. The weather became the topic of all the channels. The snow levels had broken all preexisting records.

The height so far was ten feet and counting. Forecasters were predicting that the snow might end by late tonight and as the amounts kept raising, they felt that the grand total would be around seventeen or twenty feet of snow. In which case one of the Mayors emergency response people was heard saying via telephone hook up it might take the city about a week or more to dig out of. Everyone in the room looked stunned.

Elisa and Goliath sat in the large kitchen eating breakfast and watching the same news as the rest of the clan. Angela was up but ate a little breakfast so that she could join her college friends back at the makeshift beach down below. Ellis wanted to teach the group surfing. Goliath gave his consent but looked at Elisa who just kissed him on his cheek to say it was all right. Angela was here at home and not far away.

'Goliath and Elisa looked like a married couple enjoying a meal.' Lexington thought as he placed some dishes in the dishwasher. Due to the weather Ashinoa would not make it for the Halloween party, but he knew that was all right because soon enough the wedding would happen. Kai had made it clear that he and his mate would be there with some members of his clan, this included Ashinoa.

Broadway smiled as he passed by the kitchen's double doors and spotted Elisa and Goliath at the dinner table. He still felt upset that he and Angela did not click, but Broadway was a realist. He knew that out there was the girl for him somewhere. He went to join Matt and Brooklyn who decided since they were snowed in to try their hand at pool. Sandy had volunteered to keep score just to keep it honest. He watched as Owen Burnett went swiftly by making sure all preparations for the themed dinner tonight were set and then came over to Broadway to make sure that he could get the meals prepared on time. Broadway just took the menu and went on his computer to print out the recipes he would need for tonight.

Lydia and Celery were still working in the medical office as Ebbie and Annie sat with Lars and Joy in the playroom, causing Alex and Lanie to keep trying to discover what the girls were so involved with on Sandy's laptop. Lanie kept doing her baby talk to Ebbie as Alex wobbled over speaking a similar language to Annie. Ebbie called Joy for help.

"Joy! Alex and Lanie keep trying to play with the laptop." Joy smiled at Lars as they both came over.

"They're just curious. Here just show them what you're doing and they'll leave you alone." Annie looked at Ebbie who showed both little ones the dolls on screen that they were changing outfits of.

Alex laughed and spoke his baby talk to Lanie who giggled and clapped as he wiggled his fingers and to the amazement of all present a life sized doll like the one on screen appeared before them. Joy, Lars, Ebbie and Annie all looked shocked as Lanie just laughed and giggled. Owen walked in right after followed by Fox who slapped her fore head.

"Owen." She breathed as he went straight to Alex and spoke into the child's ear. As quickly as the doll appeared she vanished right before their eyes. Annie looked at Ebbie and said.

"I gotta tell mommy." Ebbie and Annie were running out the doors and down the hall calling Maria Chavez. Lars looked at Fox. Joy just looked stunned.

"So your son has powers?" Owen and Fox both looked a little sheepish.

Maria was in the library with Hudson when the two little girls both ran in. Annie spoke first all out of breath and in a state.

"Mommy. Alex made a big doll appear." Ebbie chimed in.

"Then he made it disappear after Owen spoke to him." Lydia was carrying two coffee mugs as she stopped and entered.

"Ebbie what are you talking about?" Then both girls started talking at once. Maria looked at Hudson and he took control.

"Alright, let's go see what happened for ourselves shall we." Then Lydia went on the intercom and told Celery she would be back shortly. The group arrived in the Arboretum just in time to hear Fox tell Lars and Joy that Owen was Puck and that she was the daughter of Tatiana Queen of the Fae. Lydia stood with her mouth wide open. Ebbie, Annie and Maria all looked shocked.

The group then caught the attention of those who just finished speaking. Owen looked upset that Lydia looked stunned. She quickly recovered and excused herself from the group. Fox looked upset but more so for Owen.

She gave him the look that clearly read

'Go after her.' Lars and Joy said nothing. Maria needed a seat. Hudson just spoke softly to her.

Owen had caught up to a fast moving Lydia by the time she'd reached her lab and had gone inside. Celery looked up from her work and asked.

"Hey where's the coffee?" It was then that she noticed the stunned look on Lydia's face and the doors opening to a fast moving Owen Burnett who just ignored her and grabbed Lydia by her waist nearly flying into her private office. Celery looked shocked.

"Well for a man with a stick up his butt when the spirit moves him he moves." In her office Lydia just stared at Owen then she finally spoke.

"Are you really the Puck, like in the play?" Owen looked a bit disheartened.

"Not quite like the play." Lydia felt her legs go weak.

"I think I need to sit down." She nearly crawled into her seat.

"Is Fox really the daughter of a FAE queen?"

"Yes." Owen gave his monotone reply. Lydia just breathed.

"Okay. Can I ask another question?" Owen looked at her and caught the wonder in her eyes.

"Ask as many as you like."

"When were you going to tell me or was I just going to be kept in the dark?" Owen sat down beside her.

"No I was going to tell you but I wanted to tell you in my own time so that you wouldn't be so shocked or as stunned as you are now." Lydia stared at Owen and she saw the sincerity in his eyes.

"I believe you. And I was stunned but I'm not frightened of you just shocked." Owen laughed despite himself and this made Lydia laugh too. The whole time he was holding her hands as if consoling her. Lydia hugged him. Owen Burnett was a happy man.

Celery looked up again as the doors opened to the lab. In came David and Fox Xanatos. Celery looked confused.

"Is something going on here that I should know about? First its Lidie with no coffee, then the Owen guy flying in here and whisking her off to her office and now you two looking as if doomsday was here." Celery looked from one to the other.  
"What happened?" Fox and David just looked at each other.

"Listen people inside is my best friend in the world and she came in here looking like something tremendous happened, so start talking." David looked stunned. Celery almost sounded like her mother the 'Dragon Lady'. Fox looked at David.

"Honey we might as well." David nodded.

"All right Ms. St. Nicholas how knowledgeable are you on your Shakespeare?" Celery looked at them both with a weary eye.

Elisa and Goliath were now in the media room. After two hours of straight news of the never-ending storm they had elected to pop in a movie instead. Hudson walked in with a still somewhat stunned Maria Chavez. Elisa and Goliath looked at each other. Then Elisa spoke.

"Captain what's wrong?" Hudson sighed before speaking.

"Oh not much really only that Alex performed some magic before Ebbie, Annie, Joy and Lars and we all overheard Fox explaining her family tree." Goliath and Elisa both looked like they had to suppress the giggles.

"Captain." Elisa began.

"Just be thankful you weren't on our Avalon world tour. The Fae are far kinder then some we've met." Goliath spoke up.

"Do not be shocked Maria after all did it not take some time before you believed Gargoyles were real?" Maria leaned into Hudson.

"Elisa how do you do it?' Elisa looked stunned.

"Do what Captain?" Maria relaxed into Hudson's arms.

"Handle the stuff that dreams are made of." Elisa laughed.

"Why Maria you know the answer to that. We're New York's finest."

Maria started laughing, as did the rest when Bluestone and the trio with Sandy all came in.

"What you guys got jokes?" Brooklyn asked. Hudson started bellowing out even more. Brooklyn rubbed his head and looked at Sandy who was getting comfortable on a recliner.

"Am I funny?" Sandy just looked Brooklyn square in his eyes.

"Yeah, in the day light you look kinda Orange." Maria started laughing harder, everyone else joined in. Brooklyn just mumbled.

"Why do I even ask?"


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Disney or Gargoyles or their characters. I only own my story and my characters. I detest being unable to own them. Why? I'd put them back on TV with new plots and a better time slot! Please read and review!

The Doctor Arrives

Chapter 8

Demona was awake and her head was throbbing with a pain she couldn't stop. She fumbled her way up stairs to her bathroom and found some painkillers in the medicine cabinet. She filled up a glass with water and downed two pills. She made her way back down into her kitchen to get a bite to eat.

Despite her head, her stomach was growling and she realized that it had been several hours since her last meal. In fact Rome was the last place she had eaten and that was over two days ago. She quickly microwaved a pasta meal and felt slightly better after eating. She clicked on the TV only to see more coverage of a storm that appeared to be burying the city.

'Why didn't I stay in Rome?' Demona thought. Her company was running smoothly and she really didn't want to come back but she had missed this place she called home. Especially after the incident in Benin. Demona felt certain that she would find something in her spell books to defeat this curse but so far nothing she attempted worked. She knew she would never give up. She was born a gargoyle and not a human and she would reclaim her normal form again.  
It was just going to take a lot longer then she had imagined. She went to pick up a book on her coffee table. An old spell book from the 10th century when out came a piece of cloth. It was a shred of Goliath's loincloth. She had kept it as a reminder of him when she discovered he was asleep in stone. She put the shred back and sat in her chair staring at the TV and silently shed tears.

Macbeth was up and walking about the castle. He was enjoying the feel and smell of old stone, Suddenly a figure appeared, and it was Bronx. The garbeast seemed genuinely happy to be near Macbeth as he got his ears rubbed. Then came a slow meow. Macbeth looked at Bronx and asked.

"Is that you beast?" But the answer came as Cagney slowly turned the corner and came into view. The cat came up to Bronx and rubbed up against him. Macbeth laughed.

"Oh I see you two are friends, well I've seen stranger things before."

He walked some more around the many halls and rooms of the castle as the two creatures kept him company. Finally he heard sounds of young people talking as Angela, Dorothy and Pamela came into view.

"Macbeth." Angela seemed pleased to see him. Macbeth understood.

"Did you young lasses get lost?" Angela looked embarrassed.

"Well this old castle is a lot bigger then the clock tower and we never did explore all of Oberon's castle back on Avalon." Pamela looked a little shocked while Dorothy was taking in the artwork.

"Well it's a good thing I'm here. Old castles are my specially." Dorothy looked up and smiled.

"So you know your way around here." Macbeth laughed.

"Just a little, but I've been in my fair share of them so I'll wager that I can find my way around." Pamela looked at him and spoke.

"Okay show us around." Macbeth laughed.  
"All right lass give me a moment." He looked down at his four legged friends. "I haven't been all around this castle by myself so it made take a while to get orientated but I bet I can with the aid of my two friends here." Bronx barked a yes as Cagney did a meow. Dorothy looked at Macbeth.

"You can talk to animals too?" Macbeth had to laugh at the amazed look on her face as they walked. Angela and Pamela followed.

Ms. Prudinski was hard at work on her project for Elisa and Goliath. She was making their wedding rings but she was giving the rings some spells that prolonged life and made healings quicker. She would not tell them what the rings did, but simply give them as a token of her affection for the warm welcome they had given her son. But as soon as she had put the rings away a knock was at her door. She opened it to see Lars and Joy looking like two excited children with something to say.

"Mother Lars began. Owen is Puck and Fox is the daughter of Tatiana." Joy gave him a look.

"Thanks for remembering me standing here wanting to speak too." Lars kissed joy.

"Sorry my love." Ms. Prudinski just stared, and then finally she spoke.

"That explains a lot." Joy and Lars just stared at each other then at Ms. Prudinski.

"What? How?" Joy finally asked. Ms. Prudinski just smiled as she talked.

"Didn't either of you notice how stiff he is. How the man seldom sleeps. How he gets things done so extremely efficiently." Lars looked perplexed.

"I just assumed that he was an A type of person who likes to be in control even when he's not the man in charge." Joy piped in.

"I just thought he was uptight." Ms. Prudinski laughed.

"Yes but even humans who are like that show some weakness and frankly Owen never does. It's like he's Owen 24/7. Not to mention the stone hand." Lars and Joy just looked like they were blind to his true nature.

"Well children when a Fae is caught he or she has to grant you one wish and I think Owen is beholding to Xanatos as his indispensable right hand man." Lars looked at his mother.

"You knew." Ms. Prudinski smiled.

"No my darling boy I suspected. He was always tense around me and FAE usually are." Joy looked stunned.

"Why?" Ms. Prudinski sat down.

"Because one of my former lovers was a FAE and he told me everything about them." Lars and Joy both sat down with their mouths agape.

In the kitchen Broadway was cooking away. The girls were with Hudson and Maria in the library. Elisa and Goliath had Alex, and Ebbie in the media room with them. Lexington sat at his laptop talking with Ashinioa. Brooklyn sat with Sandy and Bluestone playing spades as Julius sat reading a magazine and Ellis was watching some cop show on cable. Ryan sat quietly reading. Finally Celery came into the room with Xanatos and Fox just as Macbeth and the young ladies came behind them. Elisa stared at Celery who looked a little stunned

"All right what happened?" Everyone looked at Celery.

"Ask them." She replied pointing at Xanatos and Fox. Fox was helped to her seat as Xanatos spoke.

"Well everyone, our son Alex has magical powers and it's because my wife is the daughter of the queen of the FAE and Owen is really Puck." Those who didn't know looked shocked. Those who did just looked around.

"And I would like it if this information never left this castle." Ellis piped up with.

"Far out Dude. That is so righteous. You got royalty in your Family." Ryan Paceton who had been reading quietly just stared at his kid sister. She just shrugged her shoulders. Elisa laughed.

"So where is Owen and where's Lydia too?" Fox spoke.

"I think they're talking in her office." Dorothy spoke up.

"He never told her uh?" Xanatos shook his head.

"Great way to start a relationship." She chirped. Sandy sat back.

"He still beats the old guy I tried to set her up with in Japan." Goliath just stared at her.  
"He was like forty." Sandy explained, which made everyone laugh. Elisa looked at Goliath and whispered.

"I hope she doesn't freak out when she finds out he's a lot older then forty." Goliath whispered back.

"I am just glad that your parents didn't." Elisa gave Goliath a playful punch as Hudson and Maria came in with the girls.

"So I see by your faces everyone now knows." Fox looked tired as she nodded.

"Does it really change a man if ya know who he really is and does it change Fox or Alex to any of ya?" Hudson asked. Everyone nodded no. Then Ellis spoke.

"I think it's way cool to be royalty." Julius just looked at him and asked.

"Say Ellis how did you get into college?" Ellis sat up puffing out his chest.

"My old man just put a blank cheek on the table of the dean of admissions and told him to build the new Library." Dorothy looked at Pamela.

"That explains a lot."

Fox started laughing as the others joined in when Owen came into the room with Lydia holding hands. Goliath and the others all smiled.

"Well I hope that the events of the day did not cause any of you to feel unsafe or unsure in the Xanatos household?" Everyone shook their heads or voiced a no.

"Good then if you all will excuse me I need to see that the dinning room is set for the dinner tonight." With that he gave a stiff Owen bow and gave a smile to Lydia as McCann came in.

"Mr. Xanatos we have the hookup that you requested."

"Excellent." Xanatos turned on the large flat screen as the Maza residence came into view with Diane, Peter and Derek on screen.

"Mom! Dad! Derek!" Elisa almost shrieked. She nearly jumped out of her seat still speaking.

"How?" Peter spoke up.

"Xanatos' men here hooked up this huge thing so we can see you." Goliath, the clan and all the others greeted them as well. Diane was shocked when she saw Fox.

"Fox are you pregnant?" Fox grinned.

"I hope so. Either that or I'm getting really, really fat in one spot." Everyone laughed. Then Diane got serious.

"Elisa I hope you're not making Fox work overtime on your wedding in her condition." Elisa was speechless as Ms. Prudinski entered the room with Lars and Joy in tow.

"Nonsense. I'm here to help and it's no problem." Diane looked stunned at her via the screen as Peter and Derek perked up and gave a long

"Hello." To Ms. Prudinski. Diane gave both an evil look.

"No need to worry about your daughters wedding plans. I have done maybe twenty or thirty in my lifetime and all of them were wonderful." Diane looked leery.

"Excuse me Ms. Prudinski but how are you related to Xanatos?"

"I'm not. I'm related to Celery, and she and my son are the main reason as to why I'm here."

"Your son?" Diane asked.

"Yes Lars." Ms. Prudinski pointed at Lars. Peter chimed in.

"The Gargoyle?" Lars intervened.

"My mother adopted me since I was an orphaned hatchling." Peter, Derek and Diane all looked confused. Ms. Prudinski spoke up.

"It's really very simple you see. I'm a mage." Peter stared at Derek as Diane looked at Elisa who was trying to bury her head in Goliath's chest.

Brooklyn tried to change the subject.

"Hey guys some snowstorm we're having uh?" Diane gave Brooklyn an evil look. Macbeth pulled Xanatos to the side.

"Lad I know your making the best of us all being caught up here in the castle, but I need to get some air. Do you happen to have any fliers here?" Xanatos grinned.

"I think as the days go by we'll all be a little stir crazy. I do have one in the tech lab." Macbeth grinned as he and Xanatos slipped out. They reached the lab and took the flier up to the open parapet on the far north side of the castle. The storm had come to a lull and although the streets were coated in snow a few brave souls were trying to clear some walkways along the sidewalks.

"I just need to get some air. All that wedding talk makes me antsy. That's when I know I need to feel the wind again." Xanatos nodded.

"Just don't stay too long the storm is rolling back this way in about an hour." Macbeth took off. He was weaving in and out of the currents enjoying the cold brisk air.

Demona was turning on an overhead lamp because she couldn't read the fine print in one of her spell books. As she turned on the light a pop was heard and the entire house went dark.

"Damn damn." Demona swore as she headed for the desk nearest her she stumped her toe and after yelling out some more profanity. She found her flash light and hopped to the fuse box.

The fuses were blown. She looked in her pantry for the extras and instead found an empty box. She stormed upstairs and dressed briskly as she made her way slowly out doors. Making sure she was bundled up and her head completely covered. She lurched through the snow bound sidewalk looking for any store open. It took her about six long and treacherous blocks of climbing snow banks and holding on to walls, lampposts and even cars whose alarms didn't scream at her until she saw a small store still open. Demona made her way inside as the girl behind the counter just looked peeved.

"Excuse me do you sale fuses?"

"What kind of fuses?" Demona looked dumbfounded then remembered she had one in her pocket. She shook her cold hand to get it out.

"Like this." The girl looked up from her book and said.

"Aisle five." She pointed a long fingernail which led Demona to her needed item. The girl went back to reading leaning on the counter as she did so.

'Human kindness my ass.' Demona though as she grabbed several boxes of the fuses and brought them to the counter. The girl slowly got up and rang up the items.

"That will be forty-five dollars and seventy cents." Demona looked shocked.

"The price on the boxes is only five dollars." The girl cocked her head at Demona.

"Look Miss my boss Mr. Jenkins said that due to the storm and this being the only store open for at least the next twenty blocks. He had to mark up all the prices because supplies are low and no trucks can get here for some time to deliver any more supplies. So what was Five dollars." She pointed to a makeshift sign above her head.

"Is now twenty dollars and thirty-five cents." Demona glared at her.

"That is highway robbery."

"If you don't like the policy you can take it up with Mr. Jenkins the store owner." The girl then processed to take the boxes of fuses back from Demona.

"Oh no you don't." Demona grabbed them back.

"I need these fuses but they are not worth forty-five dollars and seventy cents."

The girl took a deep breath.

"Look Miss." She stressed the 'Miss.'

"I don't make the rules because I am not the store owner. As you can see, Mr. Jenkins initialed the new prices himself and I am not allowed to derivate from his store policy. I am the employee and he is the employer." She stared Demona down.

'If I were a gargoyle I would rip this human to shreds.' Demona though.

"Call this Mr. Jenkins and tell him I will not pay this price." The girl folded her arms.

"I can do better then that." She hit the speakerphone on the telephone near her and pressed a speed dial button. The voice of a gravelly voiced man came on.

"Tonya why are you calling me. I told you to only call in an emergency. There's a storm out there." He nearly yelled out the last line.

"Mr. Jenkins, there is a customer here who is not happy with the mark up on the fuse boxes and refuses to pay." The man cleared his throat.

"Then tell the customer that she is free to shop some place else." Demona was incensed.

"Are you mad!" She screamed.

"You're deliberately ripping people off during the worse storm ever!" The man reminded calm.

"Miss I am not ripping people off. My store is following the age-old custom of all consumerism. Supply and demand. You and several other hundreds of New Yorkers need supplies and I have them during the worse storm ever. There aren't going to be any trucks for a while and I have a business to run. Therefore if people need things and I am the only one supplying them, then I can demand any price for any item in my store during this difficult time for us all." Demona was shocked and then got mad as hell.

"Are you just stupid or just crazy. You are illegally marking up products that normally cost next to nothing at outrageous prices." The man on the phone laughed.

"Miss you said the magic word, normally. This storm is not normal and therefore that gives me the right to charge what I want in order to survive." He hung up. The girl stared at Demona.

"This is stupid!' Demona yelled.

"Listen Miss I've been in this store for over 12 hours and I'm tired. Are you going to buy the fuses or not? If not then good day." Demona was about to scream and did.

"I have had enough of this nonsense! You will sale me these fuses at their regular price or I will have this store and it's owner placed under a jail cell!" The young woman just folded her arms in front of her chest.

"Lady I've had all I'm about to take from you! You heard Mr. Jenkins. You either, pay the price or leave.! That! Is your only choice!" Macbeth was flying overhead and heard the commotion.

"What in the devil. The whole city's quiet except for this store." He came down silently on his flier and went inside. There he saw two women. One behind the counter and one in front having a shouting match. Macbeth just sighed. He walked up to both and asked calmly.

"Ladies what is the problem?" The girl behind the counter just stared and answered sullenly.

"Oh I don't have a problem. She has the problem." She pointed a finger at Demona. Who glared at her.

"She can either pay or she can go." Demona tensed upon realizing that it was Macbeth. She hastily got out the money and threw it on the counter grabbing her fuses and a bag as she left. The girl harrumphed loudly when she left. Macbeth grinned as the girl spoke.

"Well I guess she had the money all the time."

Demona was outside in the snow and was in such a hurry to leave she fell right on to a buried fire hydrant and hit her knee. Macbeth felt his knee shoot pain as he limped outside only to see the figure of the woman heavily bundled up. Limping her way back towards her home. He spoke softly.

"Demona." He limped onto his flier and took it up and a bit a ways from Destine Manor.

He watched out of her line of sight as Demona hurriedly got inside her home bolting the door. He noted her lights were out and parked the flier inside her grounds. Her systems were down and he knew he had to disable those that covered where he was to avoid any confrontation with her tonight. He saw how she limped a little less now that her lights were back on.

Sunset was coming but the storm would be moving back in in less then an hour. He checked the skies and looked at his watch. He wondered.

'When did she get back and why has no one seen her?' He watched as the sun went down waiting for the pain, but strange none came. He stole a look inside. Night had fallen but Demona was still in her human form. He raced to the flyer and took off. Demona thought she heard a sound but upon checking her windows she saw nothing, except the snow rolling back in. She checked her security system and discovered a loose connection.

'Great first the fuses and now the security system.' She bundled up again and went to fix the problem.

Macbeth made it back to the castle just as a few light flurries started to fall. He spotted Goliath and Elisa out on the parapets huddled up and then waving at him. He landed.

"What are you two doing out here?" Elisa spoke up.

"We needed a break from the war of words between my mother and Ms. Prudinski." Goliath shivered but not from the cold. Macbeth laughed.

"Get used to it lad In-laws are the same no matter what century." Elisa hugged Goliath as he spoke.

"Come let us go inside to get out of the cold." Macbeth agreed then added.

"Good I have something to tell you all." Elisa and Goliath looked confused as they rejoined the group in the media room. Macbeth took off his coat as Goliath took off Elisa's for her.

"Well I had an interesting flight. I ran into Demona." Angela looked shocked, as did everyone else. Brooklyn spoke.

"I though she was in Rome." Macbeth stood by the fireplace.

"There's more. She human at night too." The entire room gasped. Owen just stood looking as dumbfounded as Xanatos who stared at him. Macbeth kept talking and relayed the store scene.

"She didn't see me as I spied on her and from the way she was all covered up and rushed back to her home. I gather that she doesn't want anyone to know that she now reminds human at night." Hudson interjected.

"Tis not a bad idea if she doesn't know that we now can be awake in the daytime either or of the upcoming wedding of Goliath and Elisa." All heads seemed to agree. Angela reminded silent. Her mother was an enemy of her clan but to Angela she was still her mother.

Ryan Paceton watched Angela's face as she heard and digested all the news Macbeth had brought and then he looked out the window as the snow began to fall heavily again.

'It's going to be tough being snowed in now.' He thought. He then watched his sister and her friends, especially Ellis. Maria Chavez was playing with Alex and Lanie. Annie and Ebbie were talking dolls with Fox Xanatos. David Xanatos got everyone ready for dinner and soon enough led them with his Xanatos charm to the Arabian themed dinner.

The days soon went by as the group at the Eyrie passed the next several days watching the snow come until it finally stopped at a record breaking thirty-five feet of snow. The weather forecasters were all in a stupor as to how cold front after cold front had fallen down on to the north east and buried the city in a snow fall never seen before in the weather recording history of the region. The latest news was that this was some sort of freak occurrence that would probably never happen again. Every Northeasterner sighed with relief at that news.

The digging out had begun and the Mayor and city planners were hard at work trying to get most of the snow moved out via trucks and dumped into the sea. Even the wealthy patrons of the city were being called upon to aid the city in this endeavor and help to clean streets and sidewalks of the city. Xanatos Inc., Reynard Incorp. and even Nightstone Unlimited all lent their aid in getting the city back into shape. Other big business had to pitch in as well. The rush was on to clean up the city. Halloween was now only two nights away.

Elisa sat up in the big bed she had shared with her betrothed for these pass several days. In total the two had been together sharing both nights and days for nearly two weeks thanks to Mother Nature's huge storms. She stretched out her arms and stifled her yawn as she watched Goliath sleeping peacefully beside her. It was going to be hard not to wake up by his side when she had to go back to her apartment.

She sighed deeply. It was like a dream to lay next to him every night and feel the warmth of his body. Even to inhale him especially after a shower when the scent of him seemed to just make her feel safe and loved.

Elisa had enjoyed being cozy with her love just cuddling up in bed with him even as Goliath read some tome that allowed her to lay there wrapped under one huge arm as he kept her warm covered with a wing. She would fall asleep as content as Cagney did when ever her cat curled up under Bronx sleeping by the fireplace in the media room. Elisa put her hands in her face and sat cross-legged in the bed.

'How am I ever going to able to go back to sleeping alone now?' She thought as nature finally made her get up from the bed and make her way into the bathroom. Elisa started her jetted bath and added her bath salts as she slowly got in to the warm and oh so good tub.

'Great now I'm spoiled rotten living with Goliath and the clan, not to mention Xanatos. How am I ever going to go back home and not feel heart sick that I can't stay here.' Elisa laid back in the tub and closed her eyes. She knew the clan leader did not want his mate to return to her apartment either. Goliath wasn't throwing subtle hints.

He had made it plain last night after Chavez had spoken to the deputy commissioner about getting the police captains together by tomorrow for a huge meeting to discuss the plans the police would play as the city was cleaning up to get back to normal. Goliath did not want Elisa back at the apartment and he feared that now since the flow of the city would be back to its hustle and bustle soon that the missing John Castaway nee Canmore would show his ugly head again.

She was out of the tub now and had brushed her teeth and was brushing her hair. Goliath was still asleep and turning just so that he shifted on the bed. The light from the sun streaming into the bedroom awoke him as he noted Elisa wasn't there. He called out her name.

"Elisa."

"I'm here just getting dressed. I have to go with Chavez today for the meeting with the Precinct commanders, even Bluestone has to go."

She came out of the bathroom wearing her underwear and just pulling on a white shirt. She came over to the bed and kissed Goliath a good morning as he sat up in bed and gathered her up in his arms.

"I wish that we could stay the day together as we have these past few days." Elisa just snuggled in his arms.

"Don't make me cry. I love being like this with you, but the dream had to end. The storms are over and the city will soon be back to normal." Goliath sighed.

"Yes it will and the crime will resume and maybe Castaway will be caught." Elisa hugged Goliath.

"God I hope so. But we have Halloween in two days and then in just a little while our wedding." Goliath smiled.

"Yes. It's a good thing your mother and Ms. Prudinski worked out their differences and now have everything set." Elisa wrapped her arms around Goliath.

"Talk about two very different people getting along. I'm shocked that they're on a first name basis now. Mom really is starting to like her and I can tell Ms. Prudinski likes mom too." Goliath nuzzled Elisa hair.

"I am not so surprised they are both mothers who love to please and I can see that both enjoy making their children happy." Elisa grinned as she kissed Goliath and removed herself from him.

"I really want to stay but Maria will have my head if I don't get ready to met her and Matt in an hour for the meeting." Goliath just rumbled as he let her go wishing that she didn't have too.

Maria Chavez was having a hard time too as she was buttoning her suit jacket and Annie stood wrapped in Hudson's arms watching not pleased that her mother had to go back to work. Or that by Monday school would be back in session after the storm had stalled all education for over two weeks now.

Maria looked at the two of them both not wanting to let go of the past few days that they had spent at the castle enjoying meals and playtime together. Even just relaxing in the library like a little family together with the rest of the clan and the group at Xanatos castle feeling more like an extended family each day.

It was hard for Maria. She had loved the time spent there despite the storms and the theme dinners were a delight to watch not only Annie and Ebbie bond but to see little Lanie and Alex dressed up like cute mini mirror images of each theme laden dinner that the Xanatos' had planned each night. It was fun for them all and then meeting the clan in Japan via the telei-link as well as the English clan.

Life as a normal person back in their old apartment was going to be hard to slide back into. But duty called and Maria knew that even thought she, Maza and even Bluestone enjoyed being here sooner or later it was going to end. Maria even noted how everyone had tanned during the storms thanks to the 'Beach' Xanatos now was keeping as a permanent fixture in the Castle's dungeon.

Maza and Goliath both looked like they had each gotten two shades darker as Maria noted she had a richer hue to her own skin and it was great that the couples in the castle as well as the staff had made arrangements for each to have some private time at the beach scape so that when the children were asleep or at play elsewhere they could enjoy a little relaxation for at least a few hours.

'It sure pays to have a home this size. You can be lost for days and just enjoy it.' Maria thought as Hudson and Annie seemed to be thinking the same thing. Yes she and Hudson over the last few days seemed to have solidified their relationship and Annie just saw him as her father to be. Maria grinned.

'Who would've thought that Maza and Joy Jackson weren't going to be the only ones who would be dating a Gargoyle.'

Joy Jackson was awake and dressed she had gotten Alex and Lanie fed and dressed as Lars assisted and now as the children played she sat wrapped in her love's arms watching them and feeling a little blue that part of her 'extended' family would be leaving soon. She wished that they didn't have too.

Ms. Prudinski on the other hand was in Xanatos' office getting some paper work finalized that she knew would change the course of things for all concerned as soon as she and David Xanatos had signed their names she gave the papers to Owen who in turn gave them to a messenger who hot tailed it to the Mayor's office and another who send it by fax to the Governor.

By the time the very blue and solemn looking group comprised of Chavez, Maza and Bluestone walked into the office of the Mayor's emergency council. They got the shock of their lives when from the desk of the governor they were told that the NYPD would be relegated to second flank by the state militia due to the now State of emergency which the governor had decreed.

The three were told that regular duties would not resume for at least another week and to return to their homes for some R&R while the state troopers took over the job of protecting the city. Besides which the FBI and Interpol had arrived and were sweeping the city block by block in their search for the man once known as John Castaway.

To say that three very stunned and amazed police personal left the office of His Honor would have been saying that the sky is blue on a clear day. All three got into Maza's car fitted with it's old chains and drove as if in a daze back to the Eyrie building in complete silence.

Until Elisa who looked as if the rug got pulled out from under her looked at the other two and finally said.

"What just happened back there?" Chavez just brushed back her now growing hair.

"I have no idea." Was her only reply. Bluestone looked quizzical as he slumped down into the back seat and popped in a toothpick.

"I think we've just been given an extra week of vacation time." All three looked at one another and the mutual word all three said in unison.

"Xanatos."

When Elisa entered the castle Goliath caught her scent as soon as she came off the elevator. Hudson too looked up. Annie saw the look on Goliath and Hudson's face and cried out to Ebbie.

"Mommy's back." The two little girls jumped up from their play and ran towards the elevators. Maria was nearly bowled over by two very hyper children. Goliath and the clan members who were present came out to greet them as Elisa felt the warmth and comfort of Goliath's body engulf her in his embrace. She leaned into him and though.

'I could use another week off after all.'

Demona sat at her sofa she had just finished a conference call with her assistant and was through going over the list of things that she wanted done in her absence. She did not tell her assistant that she was back in NYC and did not want too for a while.

'I need more time to find a spell that can change me back.' Demona though as she drink her coffee and ate a piece of Danish while she read the newspapers and clicked on the TV. She was amazed at the number of militia in the city. Truck after truck rolled by the TV cameras as soldiers took up the regular jobs of police personal and were helping to clear the airports.

One reporter the annoying Ms. Barrett of the 'On the spot.' News team was at JFK airport standing outside on a tarmac looking like she was freezing to death as a cargo plane was unloading behind her. Demona paid little or no attention to what the reporter was talking about as she read her paper. Then something caught her eye. A large box stamped fragile was being unloaded from the plane which had air France as its logo came into view just behind the reporters head.

A man in a black trench coat and huge hat walked by instructing the airport staff to be very careful with it as they went briskly inside the airport. The figure and the whinny voice caught Demona as none other then Anton Servarius. The man himself. The last she had heard of him he was in a small town in Istanbul and had been seen at night with a winged figure flying overhead. Demona thought about the box.

"Thailog." She whispered. She had spies all over Europe while away and they all double-checked all information given her. Demona sighed.

"If those two are here together it can only mean trouble." She got up and looked at the clock. It was a little after eleven AM.

"I think I'll go into the office just to make sure Thailog isn't up to trying to steal my company." She got up and rushed up the stairs. As she got dressed she called her driver who would be there within the hour.

'I'll just make it a half a day.' Demona knew that she wanted to be out of her office before the sun went down change or no change. She still intended to be the never seen after dark Dominique Destine. Much to Demona's surprise the workers at her office were not upset when they saw her, some did cringe but most were cordial and greeted her with a lot of respect.

'The weather was still bad but apparently it doesn't hurt to show that the head person will come to work even in these conditions.' She thought as her assistant greeted her with.

"Welcome back Ms. Destine." Demona sat at her desk to review several files, before she knew it by four o'clock she had done three meetings with several groups at her agency and in less then an hour she would be heading home. As Demona made her way downstairs and was walking towards her waiting limo she swore she could feel eyes upon her. She got into the car as her driver held the door and just couldn't shake the feeling that some one was watching.

Macbeth stood just three feet away from Demona. After a meeting with the clan, it was decided that he would watch her in the mornings and at night the clan would take turns with Lars volunteering to help out as well even the human element in the clan had volunteered for day shifts. In fact a recruiter had called Julius from Nightstone because of his scores and papers as a grad student in physics. Xanatos had nearly fallen from his chair as he smoothly steered Julius towards looking at working for him instead.

Demona didn't act like she knew anyone was near but Macbeth somehow sensed that she did so he pulled back a ways and waited as she got inside her home as the limo pulled out just before the gates closed. It was then that he noticed a smaller man standing directly across the street watching Demonas' home. Macbeth knew he couldn't be seen from where he was on the rooftop of a building long closed up from the public sector.

The sun would be going down in a little while and something was telling Macbeth to seek cover as darkness approached. He took his gut feeling seriously and blended into a shadowy box on the roof. It covered him completely from anyone's eyes and also sheltered him from the bitter cold that came from so much snow and ice on the ground despite the clean up.

As he watched and silently typed e-mails to the clan at the castle, he had already set up the hidden cameras surrounding Destine manor as soon as Demona left. Now the clan could see Demona whenever she left or came home, and only known to him, Goliath, Lexington and Xanatos was the knowledge that these cameras also could zoom in on Demona in her home.

That bit was left out because Goliath could see the pain in Angela's face whenever she heard Demona's name. It was a day Goliath was glad Ryan Paceton was there because as the meeting went along. Angela had began to look more disheartened. He had asked Angela to give a private tour to him and his sister of this ancestral home of the gargoyles of Scotland. Goliath had nodded his head at Ryan thanking him for thinking of his daughter's feelings.

Macbeth made sure he was out of sight and scent. Xanatos had warned via e-mail that his contacts in Europe had stated that Sevarius was keeping company with a Gargoyle one who matched Goliath's physique. Xanatos knew of only one gargoyle who would work with Sevarius and that was Thailog.

Back at the castle Joy sat with Ms. Prudinski. She had finished working with Owen as Puck and young Alexander. They all had placed more spells on the castle and the homes of all in the Eyrie as the clan watched intently the screens showing Demona's home and the figure which stood quietly across the street watching the it. Joy had let Alex play with Sandy, Ebbie and Annie as well as his favorite playmate Lanie in the vast playroom. Dorothy and Ellis had also gone to assist her.

"Well my dear I have the potion for Sandy's leg to heal faster and I have the talisman's all planted throughout this building and castle. I think that this Sevarius fellow and his friend won't be coming here anytime soon not with the spells we've cast around this home and the homes of our friends and loved ones, even mine."

Ms. Prudinski smiled as she spoke but Joy looked nervous. She didn't like the fact that Lars wanted to join Goliath and his clan. If Demona or the other two posed any problem for the clan she worried for Lars' safety. She'd noted Elisa and Maria didn't look too pleased either but both were cops and she'd seen the grim, stoic determination that had crossed on their faces. Joy was an Army brat but not one so gunhoe for war and bloodshed.

She sat in her chair and shivered. Ms. Prudinski knew the fear in Joy's heart. She too feared for her son but she had done so many spells, amulets and made so much healing potion that she was prepared for the worse. She decided to try and take Joy's mind off of the bad that might happen and instead make her dwell on something else. Ms. Prudinski sat down next to Joy and held her hand.

"Now may not be the best time but in order to keep a mother from fretting and a young woman in love from despair, I propose a story one from my earlier days. One I spoke to you and Lars about briefly." Joy looked at her staring at Ms. Prudinski's dark brown eyes which seemed to sparkle.

"What story?" Joy asked. Ms. Prudinski grinned.

"Why the one about my former Fae lover I told you and Lars about." Joy looked interested.

"Just who was this Fae lover of yours?" Ms. Prudinski smiled and looked wistful.

"Odin of course."


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Disney or Gargoyles. I only own my story and my characters. Please read and review.

The Doctor Arrives

Chapter 9

Nightfall had come now as Macbeth watched the sun disappear and the darkness creep in as street lamps turned on and the figure moved into the shadows on the street. Macbeth heard a whoosh of wings fly pass his head as a figure landed quietly by the man now standing to the extreme right of the lamppost.

It was Thailog and he spoke in whispers to the man known as Sevarius when a van pulled up and both climbed in. The van lingered a little outside Destine Manor then did a U-turn on the snow and ice coated streets. It went swiftly down the block. Macbeth managed to shoot a tracer onto the van's bumper as it disappeared around the block and out of view.

Xanatos looked at Goliath as they watched the screen. Elisa was seated next to him and Xanatos noted the look of illness that crossed her face. Elisa looked ill and tired. The stress of the up coming wedding, the snowstorm and then to discover Demona was back along with Anton and Thailog.

'Some wedding gift.' Xanatos thought, as Goliath seemed to sense her anxiety and suggested softly that Elisa should lie down although she did protest this as Maria Chavez gently led her out of the room. Elisa and Maria sat down in the Library. Both looked disheartened until Elisa breaking the silence just looked at Chavez and muttered.

"Happy Halloween." The holiday was now just twenty-four hours away. Then from the Media room Fox yelled.

"Hey guys another storm is coming." Maria just shivered.

"And a Happy Halloween to you too." As Fox entered the Library she saw the looks that covered both women's faces.

"I know what will cheer you two up." She gestured out the door way as Broadway rolled in a cart with mouthwatering cakes and pastries on it.

"Now I know it's before dinner, but Broadway is just so good at baking I just had to cheat." Elisa looked at Maria.

"Hell I'm gain." She took a slice of what looked like dark German chocolate cake and took a bite. Her eyes had tears in them.

"Broadway this is wonderful." Maria looked shocked.

"Maza I don't think I've ever seen you cry except when your car got slammed by that sanitation truck in 92." Elisa just stared at her before saying.

"Try the cake Captain." Maria did.

Fox sat down after helping herself to some apple turnovers which were still warm and had delightful amounts of vanilla glaze on them. Soon a limping on her crutches Sandy came in as Annie and Ebbie followed.

"Cake!" All three yelled as Broadway went about slicing pieces for them all to try.

Owen had just left Xanatos with Goliath, to go and let Macbeth in since the power grid was up. He was just at the controls as Macbeth's Flyer came into view. He set the power down being sure to watch for any other flying objects and once Macbeth was inside he put the grid back up. The snow flurries of another storm were starting to fall.

The city was already an 'Ice cube' as Ms. Sandy had put it and most of the city dwellers were not pleased that another storm was already here. Macbeth looked grim as he greeted Owen and hurried towards the media room where the others were waiting.

Owen took the time to see Lydia who was in the playroom with Alexander, Lanie and Joy who had the strangest look on her face as she glanced at Owen before taking Alex on his routine walk about the large room as he liked to try his legs out seeing how far he could walk.

This gave Owen some semi-private time to talk to Lydia and play with Lanie who was enjoying fussing with his tie as she sat on his lap and then patted his face as Lydia laughed at her baby cousin's antics.

"So I take it everyone's worried about the return of the doctor with Thailog as well as Demona." Lydia said. Owen sat beside her on the large comfy sofa which the children enjoyed playing on.

"Yes they are indeed. The whole atmosphere of the castle has changed since their arrival. I think though that Demona won't post much of a problem since she's no longer a gargoyle for now at least. But Sevarius and Thailog are a real problem. Both are with out a doubt a threat to the safety of all who have ever known them and both are capable of pure evil." Lydia looked upset.

"Small wonder life feels weirder now and with Halloween coming I hope we can figure out why they all came back now. I figure Demona more for her company. Thailog more for his money invested in it and the doctor I can't quite figure out yet."

Lydia said as Owen kissed her on her cheek.

"That's for having a great mind. I believe that you should have been a detective yourself since that's the conclusion that Bluestone and Detective Maza also came too." Lydia smiled as Lanie laughed.

"I think Lanie agrees."

She smiled as she picked up her cousin and gave her a kiss on her cheek. Lanie just giggled and clapped her hands causing Alex to turn and steer himself right towards his magic teacher where he climbed up into his lap as Joy excused herself when Lars greeted them from the doorway. Owen looked at Lydia.

"Do you want to have the children watch a movie? Dinner tonight will be non-themed. Mr. Xanatos felt that the Detectives and their captain might wish to unwind now that they've been given an extra week off, along with the news of Thailog and Servarius." Lydia smiled.

"I think a movie and an informal meal would be a welcome respite from having to don costumes every night." Owen grinned as they headed for the smaller media room on the Xanatos' family floor.

"I don't know I thought you looked rather fetching dressed as a Woodlyn nymph on Avalon night." Lydia smirked.

"When Fox has her baby I intend to pay her back for that." Owen had to smile as they carried the children down one of the halls.

Demona sat at her laptop after having heard the news of the storm at work earlier today. She had made arrangements for the west coast division of Nightstone Inc. to pick up the slack on the work orders for their manufactured products.

Her security system had picked up both Sevarius and Thailog lurking outside her home. She had her spies tailing the van to find out where they were staying. She knew they didn't want her money or company so they were here for something else. Demona found what she was looking for an illusion spell. This would give her the ability to look like a gargoyle only she wouldn't be able to fly or have her strength back.

She would only use it in an emergency if Thailog and Servarius tried to get her or even if Goliath's clan tried also. Demona sat still as she though of Angela and the last words her daughter had said to her.

'I hate you.' She shook her head trying to shake away the tears and the image of Angela's glowing eyes.

"This human form is making me more like them. Too emotional and weak."

Demona shivered. What if she became too much like a human. Already her body was giving her pain in her abdomen each month. She knew it was a matter of time before she started to bleed like the human women did.

'Great, I'll be fertile every month. What a waste of my time.'

She thought as she turned off the laptop and clicked on her TV. She made her way into the kitchen and got some snacks especially chocolate and flopped down on her sofa to watch TV.

As Demona sat she saw on TV. the forecasters showing scenes of more snow falling on to the streets and sidewalks. She shook her head. Then her phone rang.

"Hello."

"So sorry to bother you Ms. Destine but I was calling to tell you that Hart and Riley have faxed over the reports from the survey team in Nigeria and they wanted me to fax them right over to you." It was her assistant Sarah. Demona muttered a

"Thank you and now go home." Which surprised her as she hung up.

The survey was just for a new plant that her shareholders had voted for promoting the company as a goodwill ambassador around the globe opening branches in countries that needed more economic stimulus. She poured herself a glass of wine and got comfy on the sofa as she watched the report as it slowly came out of her fax machine. Demona sat back and sighed.

'The days and nights are getting longer.' She thought as she settled in for a long snowy night.

Back at the castle the bug they had planted on the van that carried Sevarius and Thailog was having trouble due to the now heavy snow, but with Lexington's computer savvy they were able to pinpoint a location for where they were staying. It was the old Coleman factory down by Pier 17.

Long ago abandoned but recently bought and renovated. The clan and company now knew where their nemesis were staying. With Xanatos' people digging they discovered that a company named 'Heir Apparent' had started selling robotic limbs for the handicapped and were making a good profit from it.

It didn't take a rocket scientist to realize that the company was a joint venture from both Thailog and Sevarius. Xanatos and Goliath did not look pleased. Why on earth would they come back here and why were they watching Demona who according to Macbeth seemed unaware that they were even near her home.

Macbeth looked from one somber face to the other. There was no telling why they were back in the states. He didn't like not knowing. Brooklyn looked at Broadway.

"Say are we all going to sit here and look downcast all night?" Broadway piped up.

"No. Why should we? According to the weather reports the city is about to be snowed in again and so far they've been right." Xanatos eyed Goliath.

"He's right you know they're going to be snowbound just like the rest of the city. Even with the cleanup efforts. The city is still not back to normal and according to Mayor Handy it won't be at the rate the storms are coming until spring." Goliath sighed heavily.

"You are right Xanatos, but I still don't like the idea that they are here and together. But for now they are as trapped in the city as we are." Lexington looked outside.

"That snow is so thick that you can't see anything." Broadway spoke.

"Perhaps this is a good thing." Owen had stood silently in the doorway.

"I would say a very good thing. The weather has been upgraded to where predictions are for record-breaking snowstorms to engulf the Northeast and mid western states for the next two weeks. One mass seems to be following another." Goliath shook his head.

"It reminds me of the time in Norway when I met Odin."

Owen stopped a flinch that nearly made him jerk. Xanatos was the only one in the room to catch it. Elisa walked in and sat next to Goliath.

"So do you know why they're here?" Goliath hugged her.

"No my love not yet, but the storms may give us time to find out." Xanatos stood up as he spoke.

"Well on that note lady and Gentlemen may we take this snow intervention to spend time with our loved ones and friends here at the castle because work is stopped due to Mother Nature." Elisa hugged Goliath.

"Come on big guy I've got hot cocoa waiting for you."

Goliath smiled as he gathered her up in his arms and kissed her. Bluestone had been quietly watching the snow when he asked Owen.

"Say how's Angela and the gang on their tour? She didn't get lost again did she?" Owen smiled.

"No not this time. Mr. Paceton appears to have a remarkable talent for never forgetting anything and led the group right back to the main hall. Ms. Angela seemed grateful for the assistant. I believe the group is in the arboretum watching the weather."

Brooklyn held back a grin, as Hudson glared at him and left to find Maria. Elisa and Goliath headed for their rooms and there the two sat and watched the fire crackle as they sipped their hot cocoa. A troubled Goliath just held a tired and worn out Elisa who noted her jeans felt a little tight.

'Too much of Broadway's cooking.' She thought as she snuggled in closer to Goliath and felt his strong arm wrap around her torso as they lay in each other's arms and drifted off to sleep.

Hudson was helping Maria put down two tired out little girls. Both excited from the playing they had done with Lars and Joy. Both had been running and swinging in the gym.

Mean while Sandy sat in Ms. Prudinski's lab getting a healing potion. It was supposed to take about two days before her leg would be completely healed. Much of her home lab potions had been brought with her the day she came with Hudson and Angela and now she could work in her make shift lab at the castle that the Xanatos crew had put together in less then forty-eight hours.

The girls had loved it when Owen as Puck had allowed Alex to use his powers to bring to life several cartoon characters who entertained them after the fun in the gym and a hot bath. Now sleep claimed them as Maria helped tuck Annie in and Hudson did the same for Ebbie. Lanie and Alex had washed out two hours earlier and were sleeping like angels as Fox and David had gone off for a short stroll about the castle.

Celery was in her room. After working in Lydia's med. Lab, she was just tired and needed sleep. Her craving for drink had been waylaid by her relative's potion for those with an addiction, or so she thought, really Ms. Prudinski had given her a placebo, which did more for the psychological problem that was causing her to drink. Celery knew as she had laid down to sleep that night that she was keeping secrets but she just wasn't ready to share them yet with those she felt closer too then her own mother. But even as she slept she knew that she would have to tell Lydia sooner rather then later.

At the Coleman building Thailog sat in a large recliner watching the weather forecast on his TV. This was not good. It seemed as thought the heavens had opened up letting all the cold cover this piece of earth. He had planned on taking Demona hostage and forcing her to sign over Nightstone to him, but that wouldn't work. She was stubborn and willful and being immortal she had no fear of death.

After the fire at the amusement park. Thailog had lost both his lower limbs. He had enough sense to keep a large amount of cash hidden even from Demona. Thus when he was able he contacted Servarius. It had taken the good doctor several months to clone a new pair of legs on him and the experiment had been painful. Even now the legs would pain him, thus the selling of man-made artificial limbs for this company instead.

It would take a while before the good doctor could perfect the art of cloning replacement limbs for humans or gargoyles. Thailog grabbed his right knee, which sent a spasm of pain to his upper thigh. Demona had done a job on him at the amusement park that night he'd lost his clones, his money and his share of the company along with his two badly burned limbs.

The only good thing was that Thailog had found Sevarius in Chile hiding out from the many who wanted him dead. From there they had formed a shaky alliance neither truly trusted the other. Thailog sat back as he looked at his new coloring.

The process of the cloning and grafting the new limbs on to him had changed his dark skin coloring to a smoky grey with his hair still white but his eyes no longer shone red but white like a hatched gargoyle. Just the blasted pain was unbearable, Luckily in stone sleep he never felt it, but once awake the pain was real.

He looked about his new home. It was very modern and rich in appearance as he liked it. But it was empty save for the doctor four floors down. Thailog missed his clones. He knew they too were lost to him. He had no real idea how much. But he felt perhaps after he fully healed with time he would have the good doctor make him new clones. These clones would be better in appearance and nothing in looks to the accursed Manhattan clan.

The Maza home was all abuzz as Beth, Maggie and her mother unloaded new groceries which Xanatos had his people supply via the underground tunnels and even Reynard had the Labyrinth restocked with more food, supplies and two more live in doctors and two nurses. Beth couldn't stop giggling after having enjoyed a snow fight with her brother and the handsome young man she was now totally sweet on.

Her Mother just sighed as Maggie smiled shyly and Derek looked in on the three and just shook his head. Peter Maza wanted to speak to Elisa but thought better of it. Goliath had briefed him about the two returning banes in his family's side. He knew better then to tell his son and had spoken to his wife in the privacy of their bedroom making sure she did not tell Derek who was still prone to flying off the handle. The last thing Diane Maza wanted was for her son to go out in a storm and cause them nothing but heartache if he didn't return.

'No.' Peter thought.

'Best to lie low and let Mr. Big and the clan handle those two.' He knew Demona was no threat despite her psycho hatred of Elisa. She was no longer a gargoyle and Xanatos now had a resident mage to safeguard the clan and Elisa.

Elisa Maza stirred as her eyes slowly opened to find she was resting wrapped up in Goliath's arms and wings. Sometime during the early evening they had moved from the sofa to the bed and there the huge leader of the Manhattan clan had lain sleeping peacefully with his mate. Elisa rested on Goliath's frame as he slept and watched his breathe, delighted at the thought that from now on she would have him with her both nights and days.

Lydia after spending a wonderful evening with Owen, laying on her bed. She couldn't sleep like her three cousins who rested comfortably in their beds. The castle was silent except that she knew the security was on red alert and the castle was on lock down. She got up and put on her robe and slippers.

For some strange reason she felt the need to go down into the beachscape that Xanatos had made for them all to enjoy. The magic and science that was used to create this place was so good that a realistic moon shone in the night sky as gentle waves washed upon the shore. The sand felt good between her toes.

Lydia just took a small blanket from the pile on one cabana table and sat down to feel the wind from the waves and the peace that the scene gave her. She would sit there for a while at least before heading back to her room and getting some sleep. She just wished that the new problems that had arrived in the city would just no longer be problems anymore.

Owen Burnett sat up in his bed. Normally he slept like a log since he had to retain his human persona of Owen all the time unless he was teaching Alexander magic. But something woke him up tonight and he felt it like a call to Avalon.

He looked at his clock on the nightstand and the time was three o'clock AM on the dot. In the old days the humans always called this the witching hour. He put on his robe and then his slippers and took a walk around the castle. Since he was up he would check on the castle's security and see if anything was amiss. Halloween was only going to officially start in less then 12 hours and Mr. and Mrs. Xanatos had a surprise for the clan, their leader and his mate.

The night wasn't chilly to Ryan Paceton. Even as he walked along the snow covered Parapets. He barely felt the wind or the falling snow. He just felt restless and ill at ease. His great aunt was okay and Pamela was fast asleep in her room. He'd felt the need as he always had as her big brother to check in on her as she slept. He smiled as he recalled the grin she had on her face in her sleep.

He thought back to earlier tonight. After the castle tour with Angela, while in the arboretum Pamela had excused herself after a while to join Julius, Dorothy and Ellis in the communications room so that they could speak to their parents and family members to assure them that they were okay. He and Angela had talked about everything and anything. Ryan found himself enjoying the company again of being with a beautiful woman who seemed to be interested in him. For some strange reason he just couldn't sleep.

A figure walked out from the doorway that led to the dinning room.

"Good evening Lad." It was Macbeth.

"Good evening." Ryan replied.

"I see you too couldn't sleep."

"Yes. I guess with all the news tonight it was hard to get a good rest." Macbeth merely gestured as he smoked his pipe.

"Aye, tis hard to rest when you're young and life throws a curve ball your way." Ryan looked at Macbeth.

"Curveball?"

"Aye. You're not sleeping too well tonight because of a certain female gargoyle, who's really very kind and sweet and not at all like her mother. Thank the heavens." Ryan laughed.

"No, that's not it. It's just… It's just.." He couldn't find the words. Macbeth grinned.

"Of course Lad what does an old immortal such me myself know any way. Well young master Paceton, I'll leave you to your walk."

With a smile he turned and went back inside the castle leaving Ryan more confused and truly bewildered about his feeling towards Angela.

'I can't be in love just that fast?' He thought.

'Hell that only happens in bad movies.'

Tonight Angela sat up on the soft bed that she had come to love laying on in the past few days. She sat on the cushioned window seat and stared out at the semi-darkened sky that was full of an explosion of snow flurries that fell on the window as she gently placed her talon on it. Angela was wistful as she signed thinking back to tonight.

How magical it had felt with just the three of them admiring the artwork of the castle and how Ryan seemed to know every architectural façade of the many rooms and hallways. He seemed to have a great deal of knowledge about castles and even the new solar and energy saving devices that Lexington and Xanatos had installed.

The kicker had come when Pamela had to see Ellis as Dorothy had tracked them down with Bronx's help because Julius and Ellis had gotten a hold of McCann's old dungeons and dragons card game and were in a heated argument over some move one had made on the other. Not to mention the fact that they had their parents on the phone worried sick about them. That was when she and Ryan had stayed in the Arboretum and just talked and laughed. He even told her about his great aunt who right now was in Florida in a home but when spring came she would be living with them.

Angela had felt flutters in her stomach when a stray leaf from the apple tree they were sitting under fell in her hair and Ryan still talking had just so gently removed it and stared at her until she felt color creep into her cheeks.

'Oh no.' Angela thought.

'This is too soon after Broadway and father wouldn't like it if I didn't look at another male gargoyle even if he is with Elisa.'

Angela curled up on the window seat until she heard soft footfalls in the hall. She made her way to her door and saw Lydia walking softly back towards her rooms.

"Lydia." Angela whispered. Lydia stopped in her tracks and smiled at Angela as she came forward.

"What are you doing up?" Angela asked as she let Lydia into her room and closed the door silently.

"I have no idea." Lydia replied.

"I just felt restless which is unlike me and I went down to the beach and relaxed a little." Angela sighed.

"I know how you feel. I couldn't sleep tonight either and for a gargoyle that's rare." Lydia laughed softly.

"Maybe it's the bed and you not having any stone sleep in days now." Angela grinned.

"Not with this bed. I just had some things on my mind and maybe you did too." Lydia grinned now as she fingered her short hair.

"Maybe or maybe things are changing for both of us."

Angela knew that all in the castle including the castle staff was watching how she and Ryan got along and how as Brooklyn indiscreetly put it the other night.

"How long will it take before you two get together?" He'd made a point of telling her not be so long as Elisa and Goliath, because the time for breeding was just two years away. Angela had wanted to hit him but luckily Sandy did so for her. Causing the red gargoyle to run from a barrage of flying pillows.

Lydia sat beside Angela as she sat quietly gazing at the snow.

"I'm no expert on love mind you, but I'd say Mr. Paceton has strong feelings for you and judging by the way you too are so shy around each other with people watching I'd guess you have some feelings for him too." Angela wanted to speak and say that Lydia was wrong but all she could do was sit there with her mouth slightly open and no words coming from her throat.

Lydia gave her a goodnight peck on her cheek and headed out the door for her own bed. Angela just sat at the window. Her stomach in knots and her head a little dizzy.

Ms. Prudinski on the other hand was locked in her room watching the scene play out on a blue sphere, which she kept hidden from everyone including Lars. Odin had made it clear when he'd gifted his human love with it when she was twenty-one to never let anyone see it. Ms. Prudinski had made sure of that. Now she looked at the weather.

'Just three more storms for New York I think and then we take care of the Demona, Thailog and Sevarius problem.' She wrapped the big blue orb back in its leather covering inscribed with Nordic symbols and placed it in a special trunk with a hidden compartment.

'Now to get some sleep.' She took off her robe and climbed into her large bed and with a twirl of her hand the lights went out and she went to sleep.

The morning was no different for Demona as she rose from her bed and opened her drapes to see a bright sky filled with snow.

"Please just stop snowing!" Demona cried out to the sky.

The snow was everywhere and piled even higher then it was before. She noted the state troopers and military out trying to clear both sidewalks and major streets. She had already alerted the managers in her firm to let the employees know that the office would be closed due to this odd weather. She'd even given them the snow days that most firms wouldn't. Demona moaned loudly.

"I'm even starting to act like a human. Now I'm too soft towards my employees." She put her hands to her head then felt a sharp pain in her abdomen.

"Oh!" she cried out holding her stomach. She had forgotten to pick up the pills for this new problem she was developing.

She was able after a while to get into her bathroom and shower and dress. She would have to go to a store and luckily she'd spotted the large chain drugstore that had been open on the corner. After the first dig out the manager had placed a sign in the window stating that they would be open for twenty-four hours and their shelves were fully stocked.

'I'll have my coffee later.' She thought as she worked her way outside.

As she approached the corner to get across Demona noticed she would have to crawl over an extremely high mound of snow. She was bundled up but in this human form with her belly hurting this was not going to be easy. As she backed up hoping she could do a jump over it.

Demona felt hands on her as she was lifted up and carried easily across the street. She glared at the smiling and now laughing face of Macbeth who was enjoying the angry scowl on Demona's face.

"Well now I see you can't get around as easily as I can." He smirked as he spoke.

Demona was noticing the smiles on the faces of the state troopers watching and the military people as well spoke through her now gritted teeth.

"Just what in the world do you think your doing?"

"Helping a damsel in distress." Macbeth almost laughed as he set her down lightly on the sidewalk now cleared on this side of the street. Demona was about to insult him when her stomach gave her another pain that nearly brought her to her knees. Macbeth caught her.

"What's wrong Lass?" He asked and Demona saw he really was concerned.

"Nothing." She spoke almost at a whisper. Macbeth helped her inside the store and sat her in a chair by the pharmacy.

Demona was shocked but in too much pain to speak. Macbeth quickly went to the two pharmacists who stood behind the counter. One male looked at his female co-worker who went over to Demona and noted how she held her stomach and spoke to her so softly that no one but the two women could hear what they spoke about to each other.

Demona still looked to be in pain and sat like a small child who just wanted to feel better. Finally the woman got up from her kneeling position by Demona and walked over to Macbeth.

"I believe I have the remedy she needs." The woman said as she grabbed a basket and placed in it over the counter medications for women that were used once a month along with pads and tampons. Macbeth looked a bit red but said nothing as he paid for the items and put them in his backpack as he went back to Demona, who looked like she wanted to be any place else but near Macbeth. The woman called out to them as Macbeth helped Demona up.

"Make sure she eats something warm before she takes any of the pills." Macbeth nodded his agreement as he just carried Demona out the door and back to her home. Demona wanted to protest, scream, anything then have Macbeth know what she wanted no one on earth to know. But the pain was unbearable and she knew Macbeth didn't feel it.

'Of course not.' She thought.

'This is a female ailment and would not affect him.' He wordlessly carried her to the gate.

There she gave him the controller to open it and then he walked up the steps still carrying her. Demona was thankful she had agreed to the heated steps and walkway that the designer of her landscape had insisted she put in. She had only agreed because she didn't want human servants in her home noising around and now here was Macbeth knowing what she didn't want anyone to know.

He got her inside and took her to the living room where he placed her on the sofa and went right into her kitchen. Demona was stunned but the pain was awful and she heard a moan come out of her mouth. Soon Macbeth was back and he was carrying a tray with hot tea and oatmeal on it along with the pills that the woman had picked out.

He helped her into a sitting position as she ate some of the oatmeal just enough to allow her to drink the tea with two pills. Demona felt the need to head for the bathroom as Macbeth aided her as she rose and then fetched both a medium sized box and a large plastic bag and gave them to her.

"The instructions are on the packages of both on how to wear them." Demona even as the pain still ran through her wanted to laugh to see the very uncomfortable expression on Macbeth's face. She gave him a wary look as she stepped into her downstairs bathroom.

Macbeth sat down in a chair in her living room. Demona returned some time later and she felt slightly better but was tired. Macbeth stood when she entered the room and aided her again to a chair. Demona just stared at him before she finally spoke.

"Why are you helping me?" She waited for the answer.

"Because I'm human and I'll not stand by and watch another being, human or not suffer." Demona just smirked.

"Judging by what you know of me now I would say you know I'm more human now then gargoyle." Macbeth said nothing. Demona sat back feeling tired.

"When did you find out?" Macbeth paced slowly by the fireplace.

"The night I ran in to you at the store, when you and the store clerk were arguing." Demona held her head and wouldn't look at him.

"So now you know I'm cursed." Macbeth stood with arms folded against one wall and spoke softly.

"How did it happen Lass?"

Demona looked dejected and was silent for a well before she finally spoke. She told Macbeth the whole story of how her search for the orb of Malta led her to Africa and the powerful human child who wielded it and thus cursed her. To her surprise Macbeth was quiet before he spoke.

"Is there no cure?" Demona felt the pills starting to work. She sat up a little to get comfortable as the pains started to subside.

"No. I've tried everything and there is no cure except maybe another sorcerer, but I have found none who can help me." Macbeth was silent again.

"Maybe Demona it's not a curse but something you must go through." Demona stared at him.

"You mean like some lesson I have to learn." Macbeth sat near her.

"Perhaps. You have caused a great deal of pain for so many for a long time, not to mention yourself." Demona gave him a stern look but then softened as she looked down.

"I know. I've even made my own daughter hate me." Macbeth kneeled in front of her.

"Angela doesn't hate you Demona. She just wants you to stop hating everybody else, including yourself." Demona looked a little stunned to hear those words from Macbeth.

The last time they'd spoken he had wanted them to kill each other and end their pact with immortality. Demona was also amazed that Macbeth knew Angela.

"You've spoken to her?" She almost sounded like a child herself as she asked. Macbeth noted the look of longing in her eyes and smiled.

"Yes I've spoken to Angela. She a good young lass, kind hearted and strong, She's quite a wonderful young woman that you and Goliath made. You should be very proud to have a daughter like her." Demona almost whispered.

"I am." As Macbeth saw the pain and pride that ran across her face.

"I have not been a good mother to her. I pushed when I should've just let her allow me into her life."

Macbeth stood up and looked down at this human form Demona who sat in front of him. She looked very small and frail in her pain and having been a parent himself he knew she was in turmoil and fear that she had lost the child she barely knew forever.

"Demona." He gently pulled her face up to his.

"I think if you're willing that Angela would love to have a relationship with you, but don't try to change the girl into you or she'll leave you alone and miserable by yourself forever."

Demona knew he was speaking the truth and as strange as this day was she was just glad to have someone to be near her and aide her. She had been alone too long and did long to have her daughter in her life. She felt the ache that came too often of coming home to an empty house and wishing she had a clan, family and not just her hatred. Demona sat still and then spoke.

"I.. I guess I would be willing to change." Demona felt almost shy in exposing herself before Macbeth like this as she continued talking.

"I love Angela and I have not loved anyone for sometime. I am sorry that I hurt her. I just believed that I was helping her. I begin to see that maybe I was just trying to wash away the guilt I felt for what happened to my clan."

Demona didn't want to say that but the words stumbled out and a few tears did also. Macbeth tried to remain stern faced but he couldn't. Demona was baring her soul and he knew it. He felt guilty that he was wired and Xanatos and Goliath were listening in.

"Never mind lass I'll speak to her tonight and see how she would feel about seeing you again. But you know that I must tell Goliath or else I'll feel his wraith." Demona grinned.

"What doesn't he have the good detective to keep his temper down? I believe that like Angela, Goliath now has a love for humans too." She looked wistful.

"Now I'm human, maybe that sorcerer wanted me to learn to love myself even as a human." Macbeth grinned. He was no doctor of human nature but even he knew that young sorcerer in Africa had more insight then he knew.

"Well lass get some rest. Tonight's Halloween and they say there is a lull in the storms for a while. I'll see what I can do." Macbeth went to leave by the front door but Demona spoke up and that stopped him in his tracks.

"Thank you Lennox, for helping me." She spoke softly and Macbeth just turned to face her and bowed before leaving.

Xanatos and Goliath sat in his media room too shocked into silence to speak. Owen came in with some coffee and stared at the two stone like figures that sat looking dumbfounded at the transmitter that Macbeth had cut off as he flew back towards the castle.

"Is everything alright sir?" He asked Xanatos. Who merely stared at Goliath who in turn answered for Xanatos.

"We're not quite sure Owen but I believe soon we will find out." Owen looked confused at this cryptic answer and just placed down the tray and bowed before leaving the room.

'Strange.' He thought. 'Very strange.'

Angela was with Sandy and Brooklyn as he helped her walk slowly around the large gym and test her cast free leg as she walked slowly about the room with Brooklyn as her escort. Angela laughed as the two looked like they were attending some star studded event and were strolling down the red carpet when the door opened to the gym and Fox with Pamela came in. Fox smiled.

"Well Ms. Prudinski is a good mage. Look at you." She waddled over to Sandy who hugged her as Brooklyn stood by grinning. Pamela sat by Angela.

"This is great. Ms. Prudinski seems to work miracles." Angela smiled.

"Yes she can do some amazing things." Then Dorothy entered.

"Hey people come on to breakfast. Broadway just made these amazing pastries and the coffee and tea is getting cold." Everyone rushed out towards the dinning room.

Angela walked a little slower as she entered the room only to bump into Ryan as he too entered.

"So sorry Angela, I wasn't looking where I was going just following my nose." Angela smiled.

"No problem the smell is enticing." They entered together.

Maria nudged Hudson who was cutting up a piece of Danish for Lanie who sat giggling in Lydia's lap as Alex sat on Celery's and Bluestone fed him some Danish as well. Elisa sat by Goliath. He spotted Ryan and Angela as Elisa just held his arm and kissed his cheek causing Goliath to grin as he kissed her back. Xanatos held the chair for his wife who pecked him on his cheek. Ryan held the chair for Angela as he sat down beside her and Macbeth just smiled slyly as he drank his tea and ate some more of Broadway's wonderful pastries.

'I think I'll take some to Demona.' Macbeth thought. He'd remembered how his late wife got when she too had her female problems. Sweets always made her feel better.

Lars and Joy entered together as they sat down and Lars spoke to Broadway who just shook his head. Ms. Prudinski was hard at work in her lab Broadway had already sent breakfast to her as Lars just thanked him and Joy smiled at the kids with Ebbie and Annie giggling like the two school girls they were. They sat talking all about dolls, clothes and songs.

Lexington was in deep discussion with Owen who sat by Lydia. Goliath looked around this full round table Pamela, Dorothy, Ellis and Julius rounded out the table as Goliath looked at Elisa who was making Maria laugh along with Hudson. Goliath smiled this felt like family. All of them together and seated at the table. He just kept thinking about what Demona had said to Macbeth. He wanted to believe she was sincere but he still didn't trust Demona and he was not going to let her know about their new ability to be awake during the day or of Angela's possible mate being a human.

Goliath ate quietly as he watched from the corner of his eye Ryan and Angela. The two seemed to be enjoying the food and conversation. He looked at Elisa as she was chuckling behind something Hudson had said. Then he stole another glance at his daughter and her potential new mate. Now the college group was all in the conversation as Ryan leaned in close to Angela to hear what Julius was saying as they all laughed when he finished. Dorothy just shook her head laughing at her fiancé as well.

'I must speak to Angela.' Goliath thought. He didn't want a repeat of what had happened with Broadway. Who was for the most part seated with Lars and Joy and talking happily to the both of them. He never once looked in Angela's direction. Lexington, Sandy and Brooklyn were in a discussion about themes for tonight's party. When Lexington jarred Goliath out of his revelry.

"So Goliath what do you think?" He was caught off guard and stared absently at Lexington. Brooklyn spoke up.

"Goliath do you think we should wear costumes to the party tonight?" Goliath just shook his shoulders.

"I think Brooklyn that each person should decide for themselves what they want to wear." Elisa grinned.

"And I have the perfect costume for you Goliath." The clan leader looked stunned.

"After all it is Halloween tonight and the Xanatos' are throwing a party, storm or not." Macbeth burst out laughing at the stunned expression on Goliath's face. Elisa just batted her eyelashes and smiled. Angela and Ryan as well as the rest at the table all laughed at the look Goliath gave his mate.

Thailog sat at his desk working the special keyboard of his computer. This was how he did most of his work. The unseen head of 'Heir Apparent' sent his orders to the division of his company in the southern state of South Carolina on the new orders for artificial limbs. The new crop from the lab of Servarius was truly amazing and orders were through the roof.

Once he had finished sending out numerous e-mails he sat back and relaxed just as a wave of pain hit his left limb.

'Damn you Anton.' Thailog thought as he rubbed the sore aching limb and hobbled over to his massage chair made for a large man as he'd ordered it from the company in Italy. It was the only thing that helped him when the pains hit. He still was upset about the weather.

The storm was coming on strong even tonight on Halloween and he'd heard through his sources that the Xanatos annual Halloween ball was canceled due to the storm. Mainly because the vast majority of the guest list was out of the Northeast having fled the snow for warmer climates around the globe.

The trick or treating in the city would be null and void and most children would be having home parties or building parties according to what he'd seen on the news. Thailog sat back and felt the warmth of the chairs heater go through his body. The massager was working wonderfully as he let the rhythm of the chair drift him off to sleep. The snow kept coming down as he slept deeply. Four floors down, Anton Servaruis did the same. While back at the castle Ms. Prudinski sat in front of her blue ball and grinned.

Demona lay on her sofa wrapped under the warmth of her comforter. She had slept some since Macbeth had left and now after the pills had taken effect felt better but still a bit tired and worn out. She slowly got up and went to the bathroom. after wards she headed for her kitchen to get something sweet and something sour. For some reason Demona just wanted to eat and relax.

'I wonder if Macbeth will come by tonight?' She found herself thinking. She really wanted news of Angela and deep down she knew she was grateful for Macbeth's assistance and his company. Her home felt empty, cold and without affection. This home was so far removed from her home over a thousand years earlier. Demona had to admit she missed her old clan and longed to be back in those days when she was young and happy, not the bitter and angry being that time had made her into.

She sighed and watched the TV. The reporter was speaking about the changes for Halloween this year. For most of the trick or treaters this night would be different. Most would be indoors in their buildings or basements and Demona sighed with relief. She was tired of the many young children who tried in vain to gain access to her manor. They showed so much fear just from the ominous presence that the Manor had as one approached it even with the gates locked that most just kept walking swiftly pass it.

She had to chuckle. Thinking of the one time she had let two brave boasting young souls into her estate only to frighten their bravo away as she opened her door in full Gargoyle mode eyes red, fangs bared as they both had run off screaming into the night. How Demona missed those days of giving fear to young humans who thought they had none. She sat back in her robe and slippers and sipped some hot tea and ate some snacks as she watched her TV.

Celery was sitting on the grass with Lanie and Alex as Lydia had informed her that today was a half-day. Since being snowed in the two women had gotten almost all of the lab work done in record time. Now she just watched the two smallest members of the castle giggle and crawl about the grass. Both enjoying the warmth and smells of fresh flowers and fruits trees blooming under the glass panes of a cold snowy day.

Celery marveled at how the two seemed to communicate with out regular English as they explored the many sights and sounds of birds chirping in the trees. Just as Celery expected Bluestone was right on time. Whenever she was in the Arboretum Bluestone always found his way there usually about thirty minutes after she would arrive. Celery sat cross-legged in her denim jeans and plain white tee shirt. Her sweater lay on the metal bench near her along with fresh wipes, diapers, bottles and treats for the children. She folded her arms as Bluestone approached.

"What happened?" She asked as she looked at her gold watch.  
"You're about ten minutes pass your usual time?" Bluestone laughed.

"Ahh you missed me." Celery gave him a cold look.

"How could I you're everywhere I go." Bluestone sat down beside her laughing harder causing Lanie and Alex to make their way over to him to explore the detective who was dressed down in his own jeans with a simple blue long sleeved tee shirt and sneakers.

Celery handed him a sandwich when the children lost interest and went back to crawling after the many butterflies that flew just out of their reach.

"Man Broadway sure can cook. This is the best-baked ham and cheese sandwich I've ever had. The lettuce is perfect and the tomatoes are sun-dried and this spicy mustard is amazing." Celery gave Bluestone a hard glare.

"You're welcome. I've always been able to cook and even make sandwiches since I was ten." She took a bite out of her own sandwich as Bluestone gave her a stunned look causing Celery to laugh as she ate and the children to laugh at them.

Macbeth explained to a stunned Goliath and Xanatos that he wanted to go see Demona. Both human and Gargoyle looked at him in blank silence until Hudson cleared his throat and Goliath just shook his head. Broadway came in carrying a basket for Macbeth to take and Angela gave him a written letter for her mother as Ryan Paceton and his sister stood by her.

Dorothy just looked at Elisa as she nodded her head at Goliath and placed her arm inside his massive one. She smiled at him as Angela kissed her father on his cheek. Ryan and Pamela gave Goliath a big grin as she headed out of the media room with her college friends following. Brooklyn sat with Sandy on the large sofa frowning his disapproval until Sandy hit him with a large pillow and he put on a disinterested expression.

Macbeth took off on a stealth flier this one white to match the falling snow. The tech staff had been working on them because Xanatos still believed that Quarry men or even Anton and Thailog could still target the castle. Hudson and Lexington made sure that Macbeth wore a transmitter well hidden in his clothes. Macbeth was on his way to spend Halloween with the very being he hated for years or so he thought but after what had happened this morning the Scottish gentleman in him had softened a little for a woman whose very life was now changed and who was still very much alone.

Elisa pulled Goliath to their rooms and spoke softly reassuring him that he had done the right thing. Having read Angela's letter herself at Angela's request Elisa was okay with the out reach that Macbeth was doing.

"After all Goliath wouldn't it be better to have Demona as an ally instead of an enemy with Thailog, Servarius and Canmore out there?" Goliath said nothing as they entered their rooms but instead grabbed Elisa in a bear hug and then kissed her softly on the lips until they both melted on to their large bed.

Back in the media room, Sandy glared at the scowl that ran across Brooklyn's face once the others had drifted off to their own places. Bronx and Cagney lay on the floor mesmerized by several dog and cat food commercials.

"Could you get that look off your face. I mean really if you don't your face will stay that way." Brooklyn just gave Sandy a look and sat crossing his arms.

"Demona can't be trusted. I don't care what some sorcerer did to her. She'll never change." Sandy just sighed heavily.

"You really have an obsession with Demona. It's almost psychotic." She got up to leave. Brooklyn grabbed her arm.

"Listen to me, you don't know Demona but I do. Given half a chance she would kill every human in this city like she tried to do with her stone spell. She had no problems smashing innocent people to pieces when they were stone. So I think I can safely believe it's not wise to trust her." Sandy sat down again on the sofa and pulled Brooklyn down with her.

"Okay you've got a point. I don't know her. But one thing you're forgetting is that now she is a human. So trying to kill humans may not be at the top of her agenda." Brooklyn looked dumbstruck then he regained his poker face.

"Yeah but what if she can find a spell to change back to a gargoyle?" Sandy gave Brooklyn a sly smile.

"We do have Ms. Prudinski don't we?" She grinned then at Brooklyn, who just sat back in the sofa and picked up a beer.

Hudson was with Maria and the girls in the playroom. The two little misses were trying on costumes for tonight's party. Maria laid back in Hudson's arms just watching the two having the time of their lives. Hudson wrapped his love up in his arms and grinned at the girls.

Xanatos had Owen and Ms. Prudinski in his office finalizing the last of the party plans for tonight. A big surprise would be the guests. Using the magic that Ms. Prudinski had and the knowledge of the Fae. A small controlled vortex had been created to allow the passage of people and things from one place to another.

Xanatos had the idea from the mirror of Tatiana that Demona possessed. He figured science and magic would do the job and of course he was right. So by having Owen give instruction to Ms. Prudinski, Xanatos had them create a vortex that only lasted for an hour to allow the travelers through.

For tonight it was just what would be needed as the rings were ready for Goliath and Elisa. As a surprise her family along with the mutates and clones would be brought through tonight as would several members of the Japanese clan. As well as Griff and King Arthur from the English clan. The Guatemalan clan was busy teaching and training the new human members of their clan how to care for the plants and wild life. But for the wedding they would be there.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Same old stuff I don't own Disney nor their characters. I just own my story and my characters.

The Doctor Arrives

Chapter 10

Elisa had cried out Goliath's name in the last fit of passion that rode out of her body as her lavender lover released his own growl as he held the human woman he loved in an embrace that spoke of pure and unrelenting love. Elisa was breathless as he kissed her lips and she stroked his hair.

"Wow." was all she managed to say as they lay entangled in each other's arms and limbs. Goliath's tail softly whishing the air behind him. Goliath grinned.

"A good word to describe how we feel about each other." Elisa smiled.

"I remember when you first said similar words to me." Goliath smiled and Elisa felt her heart swell as she saw the boyish expression that played across his face.

"I love you more then life itself." She said as she kissed him.

"And I you. For you are my soul mate." Elisa hugged Goliath close.

"I always knew you were mine, big guy. From day one when you caught me flying off the building, I knew when I looked in your eyes that we were connected." Goliath slowly kissed Elisa' lips.

"I knew you were mine too." He said softly.

"Especially when you knocked Demona to the ground trying to protect me from her laser blast." Elisa had to laugh before speaking.

"We were a fine pair. Both in denial for so long and knowing full well that we loved each other." Goliath held Elisa in his arms.

"Yes my love but this was something so strange and wonderful to us both that we treaded lightly out of fear of losing it." Elisa ran a finger down Goliath massive chest and softly drew circles down his suede skin.

"Yes but I believe now we've gotten over any fear we may have had." Goliath grinned as pulled Elisa on top of him.

"What fear do we have now? My love." Elisa smiled wickedly.

"None I can think of." She laughed as Goliath pulled her in to a deep kiss as the fire crackled in the fireplace.

Demona was startled when the doorbell rang. She checked her monitor and saw it was Macbeth. She opened the door and allowed him in. The Strange thing was that Macbeth carried a really large insulated backpack as he shook off the snow and hung up his coat. Demona gave him a wary look.

"Is this a trick or a treat?" She asked Macbeth as she sat down on the sofa and glanced at the television to see the host of business weekly stating the facts of lost revenue to the city because of the storms. Macbeth grinned.

"Those concerned about money will never change."

He took out a host of food as Demona inhaled what smelled like baked ham, fried chicken, fresh baked biscuits, String beans, a green bean salad plus mac and cheese with a large assortment of sweets like dark German chocolate cake and mouth watering pastries. Demona sat up and stared.

"How did you get all this food?" Macbeth laughed.

"I tell you earlier in the day you have a wonderful daughter and still you don't believe me."

He handed Demona the letter from Angela which he had in his vest pocket. She took the letter in a shaky hand and looked at the folded paper for quite some time. Macbeth went about setting up the food on the table with dishes, silverware and drinks. He stared at Demona who was still looking at the letter unopened. Macbeth spoke up.

"Well lass if you're not going read it now then come and eat. You look ragged."

Demona gave him a glare but the smell of the food was enticing. She got up and walked over to the table where Macbeth held the chair for her as they both sat down to what looked like a wonderful meal.

Thailog sat in his chair. Anton had called it an early night with Halloween now snowed in. The city was covered in snow that was still falling covering everything with a thick white sheet. Thailog felt restless. This damned snow was holding everyone indoors and he was sick of it. The weather channel stated that the snow would have a break around three o'clock in the morning.

'Perhaps a short flight around the city.' Thailog thought. His body was tense and the pain in his newly cloned limbs still ached. A flight would do him good.

Elisa sat up on the bed and brushed out her now dry hair. Goliath was still in the shower. He really loved that part of modern life. She had laid out her gown for tonight. She had surprised Goliath because they would be going to the party dressed as a 10th century lord and lady. Fox had really been the source for this idea when she mentioned that she had to talk David out of the idea because her pregnant body couldn't get into the gown.

So here it was a beautifully made crushed velvet deep green gown with a sweetheart neckline and jewels to match made out of pure gold. Elisa grinned. Mostly because beside it was the very large matching green tunic, minus the leggings, for Goliath. The castle seamstress had even made a hole for Goliaths tail and open holes for his wings.

'No loin clothe tonight.' Elisa almost laughed but then she heard her love coming from his shower wrapped in a large towel with the blow dryer in his hand.

"This machine is very funny." Elisa grinned.

'Goliath always had trouble with the blow dryer, mostly because his talons were too large for the controls.

"No worries. I've got you." She was up and gently leading Goliath to the bed as she plugged in the blow dryer and used her hair brush to brush and blow-dry his hair.

Angela was in her room with Pamela, Dorothy, Celery and Lydia. The ladies were all getting dressed for the party tonight. Pamela was wearing a witch's outfit, complete with hat and broom. Dorothy was Glenda the good witch, Celery was cat woman and Lydia was dressed as a mad scientist. Celery had laughed her head off but everyone knew it was because of the Arabian night theme dinner where Fox had Lydia nearly half dressed as a dancing girl.

That whole night Lydia was mortified by the looks that everyman in the castle had given her. Even old Donny the castle electrician had winked at her. Celery was laughing that entire dinner as Lydia pretty much used Owen as a shield to keep everyone even Sandy from making comments about her body. Celery laughed again and the rest of the girls held back their smirks as Dorothy helped Angela put on her costume one that matched her name. An angel costume Fox style as all the costumes were except for Lydia's. It was fitted to her like a second skin.

The guys were in the room of Ryan Paceton. His room being larger then the others. Bluestone noted that he was a very large young man. With his dark thick wavy hair and rugged good looks. That very muscled body of his, stood out. What other costume then Superman would suit him. Bluestone went with that of Batman, a heads up from Xanatos on what Celery would be wearing. Lexington was a character from the wizard of Oz, one of the lollypop league. Broadway was dressed as a chief, and Brooklyn was no where to be found.

He had elected to help Sandy, Lars and Joy with the kids themed Party along with Maria and Hudson they would all be dressed as characters from Disney. The girls Ebbie and Annie would be dressed as well also. Alex and Lanie were already with them in the smaller play room which was all decked out for the kids party. Tonight even the Castle staff had their kids invited to the children's party and all were devoted employees checked out by the Xanatos family so the sight of a Gargoyle or two didn't faze them. Most were members of P.I.T. and of course thrilled to party with real live Gargoyles.

The Xanatos family was busy. Owen stood dressed as a patient with Ms. Prudinski dressed as Marilyn Monroe. Xanatos as Henry the eighth holding his wife in his arms who was dressed as Anne Boleyn. They worked the vortex as the Mazas', mutates, and several members of the Ishamora clan came through. The last to enter were Griff and King Arthur. Xanatos looked pleased as he and his wife greeted their surprise guests.

They then had them escorted to the grand hall where the party was set to begin. Fox eyed David as she spoke.

"Well at least the Maza's were civil to you." Xanatos kissed his wife.

"Of course my dear, they don't want to upset Ms. Prudinski who seems to command the attention of everyman here." Fox giggled.

"Except Owen and of course the missing Macbeth." Xanatos smiled.

"You know I think there's more to that love hate relationship with Demona then he lets on." Fox wrapped her arm around David's waist.

"I think Macbeth realizes that if anyone can change Demona, it has got to be him especially now that she's no longer a gargoyle." David hugged Fox as they entered the room and kissed.

"Let's hope that spell lasts for a very long time."

Mrs. Prudinski was in all her glory as she was the center of attention to King Arthur, Griff and even Peter and Derek Maza. Elisa and Goliath joined in and the rest of the castle guests made their way into the party. The last to arrive were the children with the remaining gargoyles who all were as delighted and surprised as were Elisa and Goliath to see friends and family.

After some snacks and drinks Xanatos clinked his glass as the room settled down.

"Ladies and Gentlemen I have an announcement to make. Ms. Prudinski has a gift for our future bride and groom that is from both the Xanatos and Prudinski families."

He turned to Ms. Prudinski as she snapped her gloved fingers and a large white box appeared out of thin air.

"I now turn to you dear lady." Ms. Prudinski gave a rueful smile and then spoke.

"Elisa, Goliath here is but a token of our love and joy that we all feel about your up coming wedding." She presented the box to the stunned pair.

Goliath had Elisa open it to see two beautifully crafted gold rings with designs that could only be hand made and both encrusted with diamonds. And for Elisa an engagement ring as well with a large seven carat diamond that matched her wedding band. The design which as both she and Goliath looked closely consisted of the entwining of both their initials. Elisa looked at Goliath whose broad smile said everything that they both were feeling as they hugged Ms. Prudinski and Fox choosing to shake Xanatos' hand as all in the party giggled at that.

As the party went on introductions were made all around. With the children and babies enjoying themselves happily. Elisa did a double take as she stood talking to Dorothy to see her mother, Maria Chavez, Ms. Prudinski and Fox Xanatos all seated together on one of the large sofas discussing children. Julius was dressed as the scarecrow from the Wizard of Oz and Ellis of course the Lion.

Elisa thought that they should be switched due to Ellis' lack of a brain most of the time. Pamela looked cute as a witch and was running around with Annie and Ebbie. Sandy sat near Brooklyn both dressed as Jasmine and Aladdin while Hudson was dressed as the clock from Beauty and the Beast and Maria was dressed as the teakettle. Lars was a good-looking prince Charming with Joy as Cinderella.

The girls were fairies with wings. Alex was dressed as a Mini Clark Kent and Lanie as Lois Lane. Both had a look that said this was not the costume that they were in earlier on tonight. Joy let it slip to Fox that Alex had changed both his and Lanie's costumes with a giggle. Fox told her to just ignore it by the time he passed out the costumes would change back to the regular Disney costumes they were before.

The party was in full swing with dancing being done by Bluestone and Celery. Kai and his mate spoke with Griff and King Arthur. Ashinoa sat with Lexington deep in conversation. A young attractive but plump light yellow female gargoyle whose name was Mai was talking to Broadway. Elisa had learned that she was actually a Chinese gargoyle but that her mother had made her way to Japan when her home was attacked and there she had been raised in Kai's clan.

Elisa smiled. Broadway looked like old Broadway, happy and joking as was the rest of the clan. She noted that even Angela sat talking with Ryan Paceton of course as the two looked like no one else was around so caught up in deep conversation. Goliath squeezed her hand. She looked up into his dark eyes as he too looked at his daughter with the big human male who seemed to be all involved with whatever Angela was saying to him. Griff came over and spoke.

"So is your Angela going to mate with a human as well?" Elisa looked at Goliath she was used to the bluntness of the gargoyle culture by now. Goliath spoke.

"I do not know. But I know she cares for him and I think he cares for her as well. As for their becoming mates, only time will tell." Griff grinned.

"Well I can tell he's not blind and judging by what some of the female gargoyles from Japan are saying they believe he'll make a fine gargoyle mate for her even if he is human." Elisa stared as she spoke.

"Oh and why's that?" Griff laughed.

"Good grief you two. Look at the muscles on that man. He's tall in height and broad too. Hell Goliath he's nearly as big as you and by human standards that's huge."

Elisa and Goliath both stared at each other then at Ryan as he and Angela sat by one of the windows talking. They hadn't noticed it much before because with his tailored suits on Ryan looked regular. But now dressed in that superman costume he looked like the man of steel himself only larger then life. Goliath rubbed his chin. Xanatos came over.

"Something wrong you two?" Goliath looked at Xanatos.

"I think I need a favor." Xanatos grinned.

"No problem." As he and Goliath walked off. Griff took Elisa by the hand.

"Well my lady you only have a few more weeks as a single woman, let's dance shall we?" Elisa laughed as she made her way onto the dance floor.

Just about everyone was dancing including now Angela and Ryan. Who Elisa noted, was a good four inches taller then Angela even with her gargoyle feet. Elisa just looked stunned. After the dance with Griff then her brother and even her father. Elisa got Dorothy alone.

"I need to ask you a question?" Dorothy looked worried about the serious look on Elisa's face.

"Shoot." She replied.

"Is there anything strange to you about Ryan. His size I mean?" Dorothy just shook her head.

"Elisa there's a reason Ryan is so big." Dorothy moved them towards a doorway that lead to an outer hallway.

"Ryan suffered from hypopituitarism as a young boy. It's a disease that affects your pituitary gland and causes extreme growth. Ryan's father worked like a dog as he was growing up to find any company that had the medication to stop his rapid growth and it was one of the reasons why their mom left their father as the money ran out. Not to mention the fact that she wanted more money than their poor father ever had." Dorothy and Elisa walked down the hallway stopping by an empty room.

"Ryan was found treatment by the Reynard foundation and luckily with the monthly doses that he's given the condition has not killed him as it has so many who never live to see his age. Ryan and Pam don't like to talk about it much. It kinda makes him feel like a freak. But he's too blind to see that he's an attractive young man anyway." Dorothy sat down as Elisa did when they entered the room.

"He is so caught up in work and taking care of his family that he's a bit self- conscience. Ryan never really notices young women are looking at him in a good way. He's too centered on taking care of his business and family. Hell he works out like a madman." Elisa looked stunned.

"This guy has no idea how much the female gargoyles and human women are checking him out?" Dorothy laughed.

"Elisa if you had been borne with a disease where in the old days people with your condition were circus freaks wouldn't you be surprised that people found you attractive?" Elisa nodded her head as she paced slowly around the room. Dorothy smiled as she went on.

"Ryan is taller then most women he meets and he's bigger all around. He actually intimidates most people and he is well aware of that. That's why his company has few employees and he can do everything from his computers. With his company merging with Reynard's, it's perfect for him to stay away from the general public. He's no freak to you or me but in his head Ryan still has that 'I'm different' mentality. He doesn't want his sister or anyone to ever go through what he did." Elisa looked solemn.

"How old was he when it started?" Dorothy sipped her drink.

"He was born with it. At age two he looked like a four year old and by the time Reynard's company was found he was about eight and luckily they had controlled his growth spurts with drugs and with diet and exercise. He now leads a normal life for a young man who just looks like he ought to be on a comic book cover." Elisa smiled weakly. The whole thing shocked and stunned her.

"I guess I can understand now why he's so shy around Angela." Dorothy laughed.

"Well if Pam has her way, Angela is going to marry her brother if she has to hog tie the two of them to get there. According to Pamela, Angela is the first woman he's actually seemed so relaxed around." Elisa grinned as Dorothy crossed her legs swirling her drink.

"In fact that college counselor of hers was on the make for Ryan especially after she met him at the campus mixer. She even tried running that old tune of your sister needs help with her classes. That irked Pam like nothing I've ever seen. Now she's really pleased Ryan likes Angela. Really Pam was just worried about Ryan's always working and ignoring any social life he should have." Elisa looked wistful.

"Hey I can understand her. My family kind of drove me crazy with that until I met Goliath and then it seems like everybody knew what the two of us kept running away from the fact that we loved each other." Dorothy started laughing.

"Yeah Angela told us about your Avalon world tour. She said it was so obvious to everyone but the two of you. It just struck her as strange that you two didn't know it." "Oh that's nothing after the guys moved back here." Elisa leaned up against a large table.

"Fox admitted that she and Xanatos had bets as to when we'd get together." Dorothy started howling with laughter that brought Diane Maza into the room to see what the two were doing.

"Elisa, Honey is everything alright?" Elisa just kissed her mother on the cheek. "Mom things couldn't be better."

Xanatos and Goliath sat in his office. On the large computer screen Xanatos had before them the entire history of Ryan Paceton and his kid sister. Goliath looked somber and finally spoke.

"So this young man has had his own share of pain. First a disease that made him feel an outcast from other humans. Then a mother who abandoned his family when he was six and his sister still an infant. And at fifteen to have his father die and have to hold the family together." Xanatos spoke quietly.

"He's quite a remarkable young man. I was stunned to learn that Halcyon had made him his ward back then and didn't know why, but after reviewing what my people found out I see what Reynard sees in him. He's a strong and noble young man."

Goliath sat deep in though. Xanatos was still looking at his report on the computer.

"Do you know that in the spring he's going to have his great aunt come live with them. By all reports she very eccentric and elderly but Ryan won't hear of her staying in a nursing home when he has the means to care for her full time." Goliath sighed.

"Then it seems my worries are for nothing. If he and my daughter do seek to become mates then I can think of no better human for her then him." Xanatos smiled.

"Let's just hope Demona feels the same way." Goliath looked pensive as he whispered.

"Demona."

Macbeth was enjoying the sweets almost as much as Demona who looked like a kid in a candy store as she sat savoring each bite of the German chocolate cake.

"This cake is truly divine." Macbeth laughed.

"I'm glad you think so, Broadway made it." Demona almost choked.

"Broadway." She gasped.

"Yes the lad's a fine chief and has a knack for cooking like no one I've ever seen and I as you well know am over a thousand years old and would know good cooks from great ones." Demona looked at Macbeth.

"Don't try to pretend that you're the only immortal here. I may not be a gargoyle for now but I'm still immortal." Macbeth gave her a glance as he sipped his wine.

"And how do you know that lass?" Demona looked at her plate as she played with another piece of cake.

"When I got to France five nights after the incident, I jumped off a large building near my hotel, just to the back of it, where no one could see me and awoke after some time alive and in pain but starting to heal." Macbeth winced.

"Are ya draft? Who does things like that?" He drank some more of his wine.

"Aye. I've forgotten who I was dining with." Demona put down her fork.

"And why are you dinning with me anyway? Is this another spell from the weird sisters or is this a new one?" Macbeth laughed.

"Nay Lass it's just two old enemies who are trying to remember that before all the hatred and hurt they were once friends who supped together long ago and should go back to being friends and ease the ache of loneliness that comes from watching too many we loved die." Demona sat very still and then breathed out.

"Loneliness. It's become my only friend after everything I've gone through and done. I'm really tired of being lonely." She looked stunned that the words had come from her lips and saw the look of acknowledgement in Macbeth's eyes.

"You don't have to tell me Lass. I was there. Remember." Demona glared at him.

"Shut up you old fool and stop drinking so much. If you get drunk, you can't use that flyer of yours to go home." Macbeth had to laugh as Demona ate her cake trying to not laugh herself.

The party was winding down for the children as the adults had to take most of the younger ones to bed. The older kids were barely hanging on trying to avoid sleepiness as the hours went by. Soon enough it was around two o'clock in the morning and now even the teenagers were calling it a night as Kai, his mate and the members of his clan had to go home. The English group decided to call it a night as well as did the Mazas and their troop of mutates and clones.

It was a delight for everyone to see how advanced the clones had gotten with their education. Delia of course was above the group with her ability to read and reason. Griff had seemed enchanted with her. That fact wasn't lost on Elisa or Goliath. Even Maggie whom Delia looked up too was stunned. The English gargoyle was smitten. Delia seemed rather bashful at his attentions.

Ms. Prudinski and Owen worked the vortex to get them all home as the clock struck three. Fox had to call it a night with Xanatos following his wife to their chambers. Most of the Castle staff said their goodnights along with the gargoyles and castle company. Ms. Prudinski was restless. She had a marvelous time tonight but needed a stroll around the Parapets even with the snow and cold. The stone floors were heated so there was no ice or wet snow as it melted and dried quickly.

She wrapped a large shawl around her and walked into the cool evening air. The hair spell that she'd cast to make her hair short and blonde was now off. Her normal length and natural hair color were now returned. The snowfall had come to a lull as she looked at the pitch-blackness of the sky. Nary a star shone when she saw a figure gliding far from the castle but seen with her keen eyes as that of a gargoyle the same size as Goliath. She knew in an instance that this was Thailog.

She watched him for some time as he did looping circles on the cool currents that ran this high up in the sky. She then noted when he landed some one hundred feet from the castle on another buildings rooftop. She knew just by instinct that he had seen her and decided that she would leave the parapet very at ease so that he would not know she was aware of him. She made her way down the stone stairs and quickly checked the defense system which was running smoothly. With a sigh she went to bed.

Thailog had seen the figure of a woman on the parapets of the castle. He'd become aware of her with his gargoyle eyes. She was not Fox Xanatos. No she was taller and not as slender as Fox. She was not Goliath's detective and not his daughter either. She was human and very stunning to look at but, who she was, was a mystery to Thailog.

He felt this strange urge to find out and as he glided back towards his home he would put out feelers tomorrow to see what information he could get on the Xanatos home. Anton would have a fit not wanting to tangle with Xanatos but with enough money you bought information. Besides despite the storms their business was booming thanks to wars all over the world and people who lost limbs like Thailog in horrible accidents. He would find out who the tall fine figured human woman was.

Elisa awoke as she felt the rise and fall of the bed as Goliath slept peacefully. They had talked about Angela and Ryan and concluded that if the two found love together then they would not interfere. Goliath would allow Angela to make her own decision. Elisa sat up. Her gut told her something was wrong. She walked to the big window and felt the need to peek out behind the large heavy drapes that covered the balcony. She saw just in time the winged figure of Thailog moving swiftly in the air as the snow came down again. She felt a shiver run up her spine.

'Great now he comes around.' Elisa rubbed her shoulders. She then felt a large hand touch her arm.

"Are you alright my love?" Elisa turned and wrapped her arms around Goliath.

"Just a little restless."

She let him walk her back to their large bed and curled up on his chest. Goliath kissed the top of her head and stroked her hair until she fell back to sleep. Goliath looked up at the ceiling. He too had felt an uneasiness that ran across him but he knew that feeling from the past, he only got it when Thailog was near. Goliath sensed that his evil clone had been near this night and he was not pleased. He didn't want anyone at the castle harmed and he would not allow Thailog to come near his mate. He pulled Elisa closer and wrapped a wing around her as she slept with a smile on her face. Goliath allowed the pleasure of that smile to let him too sleep.

The morning came slowly to Macbeth. He took in the surroundings of where he was. He didn't quit remember at first where he was then he noted the style of the rooms design and knew he had fallen asleep at Demona's home. He was in one of her guest bedrooms and he was in his underwear. He was alone as he quickly looked at the empty spot beside him on the bed. He had drank too much wine and the last thing he recalled was the door bell and a young woman bringing Demona some package.

He shook his head as he made himself recall that the young woman was Demona's personal assistant and the look of shock and surprise that ran across her face upon seeing Professor Lennox MacDuff in Ms. Destine's home. It had hit both him and Demona who was making so many quick comments to get the young woman out that Macbeth had started laughing and that was what had pushed him over the edge into passing out. He recalled hearing Demona calling him Lennox and shaking him to wake him up. But he was too deep in his cups to respond.

The voice of the young woman could be heard saying that the driver was outside and could put Professor MacDuff to bed. He held his aching head. He recalled now how a very large man had picked him up and thrown him over his shoulder. He had carried Macbeth up the stairs to a guest bedroom. Macbeth recalled hearing him asking the ladies to leave so he could undress him. Macbeth was pleased that he had left his wire at the castle and come as just a friend to see Demona. He was glad to bring her some Halloween cheer.

He noted that his clothes looked cleaned and refreshed. Did Demona steam them? He got up slowly and walked towards the bathroom. He knew he needed a shower just to get his head clearer. As he finished up and dressed he knew Demona was still asleep. In fact she was sleeping peacefully. She was dreaming about last night and the looks that ran across both the face of her assistant Linda and her driver Keith. Both had that look of 'Ohh.' written across their faces. Demona had to fight to keep the redness from running across her cheeks. The very thoughts that those two must have had upon seeing Ms. Destines' ex in her home enjoying dinner and wine with her. Especially when she was never was seen after dark.

Last night had been the one time both had seen her and not alone. The old beauty sleep line was going to wear thin in the office once word got out that the boss lady and her ex were keeping company at her home after dark. Demona shot up in bed with a start.

'Oh damn. Now I'll never get the smirks off their faces at the office with this.' She thought as she made her way to her bathroom to get ready for the day.

The Maza home was quiet as Peter and Diane Maza were up early seated at their kitchen table drinking coffee and talking about the fun they had at the Halloween party last night. Even how Derek had warmed up to the Xanatos' family mainly due to a very pregnant Fox whom he had slow danced with and even danced with a giggling Ebbie Gordon who seemed to have a crush on their panther skinned son. Even Claw got Annie Chavez smiling as she danced with him across the dance floor much to her mother's enjoyment. She and Hudson danced nearby laughing at the little school girl crushes that played on both girls faces.

The big news was that young man with Angela and how clearly they appeared to be going down the same road as Goliath and Elisa. Diane Maza sat with her cup in her hands.

"Well honey he does seem nice." Peter grinned.

"Right like you, Beth and Maggie weren't gushing over the fact of how much he looked like a real Superman." Diane just winked as she sipped her coffee looking up at her yawning youngest child coming slowly into the room.

"Morning all." Beth spoke still a bit sleepy.

"Have a good time last night honey?" Peter sat happily drinking his coffee.

"I had a great time. Michael is a fine dancer and you should see the suite that Elisa has at the castle. That bed alone is big enough for an army." Diane nearly choked as Peter patted her back gently.

"Calm down sweetheart, the wedding is just weeks away." Peter glared at Beth who silently went to get a cup of coffee.

Lydia was up and surprised that Sandy, Ebbie and Lanie were still asleep. She took a shower and sat in her living room area where she read the paper with a hot cup of tea. She heard the door chime. Fixed her robe and put on her slippers. She had on her underwear but today was a day off. She was still deciding what she wanted to do today. She opened the door to Owen. He gave her a smile and a quick good morning kiss as he handed her a letter folded with a wax seal. He bowed and then left. Lydia grinned and returned to her sofa with the letter.

It was formally written and an invitation to spend the day with Owen Burnett to do anything that Ms. Lydia Gordon wished to do with baby-sitting services provided by of all people Goliath and Elisa. Lydia burst out laughing and then quieted down when she realized that she would wake up the girls.

Elisa was up as was Goliath. They had talked with Owen two nights earlier when he had proposed the gift for Lydia. Elisa smiled as she put on her new black jeans with a soft cashmere white sweater. A gift from Goliath. The clan was raking in the dough selling the video games that Lexington invented. Broadway and Fox were working on cook books that would be making money for the clan as well. With his cakes and pastries recipes they would see more income.

Everyone who ate his food was always hungry for more. Elisa slipped on her soft black moccasins as Goliath wore his customary loincloth, but Elisa noted he was committed to wearing full dress clothing for their wedding. Both walked arm in arm out the large double doors of their rooms and headed for Lydia's apartment.

Celery was up and laughing. Bluestone had tried to kiss her last night and she had neatly maneuvered her way out of it by having him kiss Lanie instead who laughed herself silly every time she looked at Bluestone. That was a hoot as she and her cousin had talked about how the team of PI's she'd hired had the Dragon Lady running all over the world looking up false leads as to where she was.

Celery loved it. It would teach her mean old mother a lesson about thinking that everyone in her life could be brought and paid for just because she was wealthy. She jumped out of bed. Today was going to be good. Goliath and Elisa had Lanie and of course Alex today while she would take Ebbie and Annie for the day. Old stiff butt Owen wanted a special day for Lydia. Celery was in total agreement. She sashayed off to her morning bath and laughed as she thought about what she would wear today just to make old Bluestone weak in the knees.

Hudson was up with Maria Chavez making breakfast for the castle's inhabitants. Broadway was still asleep on cloud nine after meeting Mai of the Ishamora clan. Hudson had to giggle to think that after a thousand years in stone now the clan could began again to rebuilt after that awful night. He hugged Maria as she put down the silverware next to the plates. Most everyone last night had opted to stay in bed late today.

Meaning Brooklyn, Sandy, Pamela, Ellis, Dorothy, Julius even Lexington. He was so excited at meeting Ashinoa face to face last night that he knew he wouldn't be able to wake up for breakfast. Mainly because after she left last night they'd gone online and talked until about an hour before dawn. So the job of making breakfast was taken up by Hudson and Maria.

Elisa and Goliath walked in as a surprise to assist them.

"Well good morning you two Breakfast isn't quite ready yet just give us a few more minutes." Hudson was laying out the dishware. Goliath grinned.

"Old friend that is why we are here." Elisa gave Hudson a hug.

"Listen you we're here to help you and the captain get breakfast ready." Maria came out from the walk in freezer.

"Good then one of you help me get all these eggs and ham from out of here." Goliath went over and in one arm carried all the items that Maria was struggling with. Elisa grinned at Maria.

"It pays to have a gargoyle in your life." Maria laughed.

Hudson carried the large coffee and hot water dispensers and placed them on the dinning room hutch. Soon with the four of them working in unison eggs were scrambled, pancakes were made and even muffins of all variations were on the warming trays with toast and butter and assorted jams. Ham, bacon and sausage was cooked along with turkey links. Goliath brought out the many syrups and fresh honey with sliced lemons, milk, cream and soy milk as well. Soon the smell of the food was waking the still sleeping castle residents who all found themselves rushing for their baths and getting dressed.

Demona was dressed and seated at her kitchen table eyes glued to the news on her TV as Macbeth came quietly into the room. She eyed him hiding the need to laugh. He had the look of someone with a bad alcohol headache. She slowly got up and took from her fridge a large glass of tomato juice and aspirin and placed them in front of a very tired Macbeth.

"Thank you lass." He managed to get out rather slowly. Demona sipped her coffee before speaking.

"I warned you about drinking too much wine." Macbeth tried a grin but his head hurt. "And why aren't you feeling it too?" Demona grinned and pulled up her tray cover. Inside was an empty glass that used to have tomato juice in it and a bottle of aspirin.

"I woke up just like you but luckily the other pills I took helped to hold back most of your wine drinking effects. Last night I was never so happy that I had taken them. I would have had a hell of a time trying to explain anything to my assistant and driver if I was as passed out drunk as you were last night." Macbeth moaned.

"What kind of damage control is going to be needed to stop this?" Demona laughed. "None I believe. Last night the sheer look of shock that ran across both their faces told me that either one would be too embarrassed to speak of what they saw in Ms. Destine's home last night. After all I'm never seen after dark and with that little faux pas last night. I figure that will explain why." Macbeth looked shocked.

"You want them to think that we're… we're…" Demona burst into laughter.

"Why not it solves so many problems for me as a human and this way no one will question as to why Ms. Destine never likes being disturbed at night." Macbeth glared at her.

"Fine for you then, but what about me? I'm a man and if I should start seeing a woman it's going to be hard trying to explain what ever rumor she's heard about Lennox MacDuff and his ex." Demona grinned.

"So who is this woman?" Macbeth nearly choked on his coffee.

"I think it's time for me to be leaving." He stared at Demona before he spoke.

"Lass you've changed a lot." Demona grinned then laughed.

"So have you old man, so have you." He breathed deeply as he put on his coat and strapped on his backpack.

"Anything you want to me to tell Angela?" Demona looked wistful then smiled. "Just tell her that I love her and I am sorry truly sorry for my stubborn and stupid ways." Macbeth grinned as he looked at the moisture that appeared in Demona's eyes.

"Aye Lass I think she'll be pleased to hear that."

Then he was out the door. Demona could hear the flier as it took off from her roof. She sat down on her window seat and reread the letter that she had managed to read this morning. Angela had written telling her mother that despite all the hurt and pain she still loved her. Never really knowing her and that she wished they could find common ground. One built on trust and love.

Angela had made a point of saying how wonderful the humans were who had raised her. That she wished her mother could understand that love could not be denied no matter the species, creed, color or belief. She closed by stating that if her mother could ever agree with that then maybe they could see a future together as Angela wanted one but only if the hating of humans was removed forever from Demona's heart. Demona stared at her now human reflection in the window.

Maybe that child sorcerer knew exactly what he was doing when he took away her gargoyle form. Maybe this was a punishment for all her sins against humanity and now here she was able to reproduce like a human female.

'Maybe this was his intent all along.' Demona thought as she sat watching the snowfall again and seeing the dismay that ran across the faces of the soldiers and clean up crew trying to keep the amount of snow and ice from encasing the city even farther.

Joy Jackson was up and seated with Lars on the Parapets under the overhang watching the falling snow. Today was a day off for her and she only wanted to spend it with Lars. Wrapped up in his wings and watching the snow fall as a weak sun tried to shine through.

"I wonder where Lydia is going with Owen in this weather?" Lars smiled as he stroked her hair.

"I believe my mother has some plan she hatched with Owen for today." Joy looked up at him.

"Plan?" Lars smiled.

"Don't worry, it's just some small vortex to take them to a place for a few hours where they can be alone." Joy had to smile.

"Well who would've thought stiff butt Owen could be romantic." Lars laughed. "Shame on Celery for calling him that. Owen is really okay just business like at times. His real persona of Puck is the extreme opposite of Owen." Joy shivered. "Yeah I read about him, nothing at all like Owen. Let's be thankful for old stiff butt." Lars laughed.

"I see you read what mother is writing in her new book on the history of mythical creatures." Joy signed.

"It's weird that the world doesn't believe what's right in front of their eyes." Lars hugged her.

"Not so weird as much as a coping mechanism. People tend to ignore or excuse what they can't comprehend and just call it a myth or urban legend." Joy grinned.

"Like when the news had those grainy photos of gargoyles years ago." Lars smiled. "Of course most humans refuse to believe something they can't imagine being real, so they simply call it a trick of the eye or something they thought they saw. Most humans are too frightened to believe that most myths are based upon reality and if they accept that then they lose control of the world they live in and have to face the fact that they can't control everything because they don't know how these beings came to be." Joy hugged Lars as she spoke.

"Maybe they should just realize no one can control everything so just leave it alone." Lars kissed the top of her head.

"Most humans who are in denial can't reason that well. They need to feel empowered and can't just let well enough alone. This Castaway character is a prime example of someone who knows he can't control everything but still refuses to stop trying and only makes his life and the lives of others worse." Joy kissed Lars.

"What fools these mortals be." Lars grinned as he kissed her back.

Bluestone was seated at the table with Broadway. He made a point of sitting away from Celery who was dressed in a pair of killer tight jeans and a plain tee shirt which clung to her figure. Her hair was brushed into a ponytail and she wore no makeup. Her look was simple but stunning because her natural beauty shone through and he knew why she looked like this today and it wasn't because she was keeping the girls either.

'Slick thinks I'll be crawling around her all day. Not this one.'

Bluestone made a point of talking to Broadway about his new interest Mia. Broadway for his part was more then eager to talk about her. Ryan Paceton and Angela were talking quietly in their seats near the door. Then Macbeth came in and whispered something to Angela who smiled weakly and then looked like she wanted to cry as she excused herself from the table. Goliath gave Ryan a head nod to go after her. Elisa gave him a big kiss on his cheek which Ebbie and Annie stared at as Sandy reminded them to eat their breakfast. Brooklyn just smirked until Sandy kicked him in his shin.

The college foursome where all engaged in eating and talking about how some professors were e-mailing assignments to their students for work to be done online. Fox rubbed her belly and Xanatos felt the kicks of his unborn child as the baby settled down after a large glass of apple juice seemed to calm the little one inside it's mother's belly. Maria laughed telling Fox about how rambunctious her own daughter was in the womb. Annie looked like she wanted to slide under the table.

Celery noted the two girls were though eating and took them off to start their day. Goliath and Elisa took Alex and Lanie and headed off for the playroom with both babies happily laughing and clapping as they knew their destination. Bluestone looked glum as Lexington winked at Broadway who suggested they all head for the gym to work out. Sandy, Brooklyn, Dorothy, Julius, Pamela and Ellis were going with them. Maria and Hudson began clearing the table. Xanatos helped and Macbeth took Fox to her rooms to get a quick nap. He returned quickly to assist in the clean up.

"So Macbeth what happened at Demona's last night? You never made it back for the party." Xanatos asked as he loaded dishes into the dishwasher. Hudson and Maria cleaned up the table and put away the leftovers.

"Nothing much, I just drank a little too much and had to be carried to a guest room by her driver. Who along with her assistant believes Demona and I are having some secret affair which we don't want publicized." Hudson, Maria and Xanatos all stopped what they were doing and in unison cried out.

"What!"

Goliath and Elisa were enjoying playing with the babies as Bronx and Cagney joined in. Alex was having a great time climbing up Goliath's broad back. Lanie just giggled as Goliath held her up on his shoulders letting Alex try to get there. Elisa was laughing when Bronx came over to knock a giggling Alex down on to the cushions that surrounded them. Cagney lay back resting against Elisa as she rubbed his stomach laughing at the babies. Goliath looked happy and content as the weak sun came in to the windows. Soon Alex was crawling his way to Elisa where in his defeat he made himself comfy in Elisa's arms. Lanie giggled as she played with Goliath's hair and made the big gargoyle laugh as she attempted to braid his hair, twisting his locks gently and looking as though she knew what she was doing.

Ms. Prudinski had just sent Owen and Lydia through the vortex and was now sitting in her lab relaxing with a hot cup of tea. She'd heard Macbeth was back but really didn't feel the need to be near him. The attention from him, and King Arthur was nice, but she just wanted some alone time. She was spoiled and had gotten used to being alone for sometime now even with Lars. He was grown now and he only needed a mate. He'd found one in another human and not as she had hoped with another gargoyle.

But Ms. Prudinski was a realist. She knew she couldn't make him love another and wouldn't dream of hurting her son. Love was love as far as she was concerned and no one had the right to deny two people from falling in love with each other even if the world objected to it. She sipped her tea and worked on her new book. The pen she used worked on the paper by itself. She simply sent her thoughts to the pen to be written down as she laid back on her divan, crossed her legs and sipped more tea as she worked.

Macbeth had the three howling as he relied the events of last night to them. Maria was at the table laughing so hard that Hudson had to sit down beside her. Xanatos had to grab a napkin to wipe his face. Tears were running down his face.

"I can just imagine what her employees will think now when they see Ms. Destine the ice woman." Hudson was wiping the tears from his eyes as Xanatos spoke.

"Aye lad and can you imagine what the students of the proud Professor MacDuff will think when word comes out that he's keeping nights with his ex." Both started laughing again as Maria saw the look of cool anger smoldering on Macbeth's face. "Oh come on ya thunderheads. I'm sure that neither employee will talk just think if they do. Demona will have them both on the unemployment line."

Then all stopped laughing looked at each other then Macbeth and then all three started laughing again. Macbeth just shook his head and drank some coffee as he clicked on the TV. The newscast was on just as the weatherman had finished saying one more storm front was on the way when the entertainment reporter was brought on.

"Well folks the big news on the old icy big apple is that amidst all this fowl weather love blooms for some New Yorkers." Macbeth and the trio all got quiet.

"Our around the way reporter Joan Banning, had her camera filming yesterday morning when she spotted professor Lennox MacDuff carrying his ex-wife Dominique Destine to a store and then back to her home. To add icing to the cake the Professor was seen leaving her home early this morning. Are these two married again? Even in snowbound New York love still blooms." Macbeth nearly choked as all three started laughing again.

Brooklyn was standing by the monitor in the gym with everyone watching with their jaws practically on the floor. He slowly turned to stare at Sandy. She looked at everyone else. Just then Angela and Ryan entered.

"Well we heard you guys were in here." Ryan stopped short with Angela when they looked at their faces. Angela looked worried.

"What's wrong?" Sandy jumped up.

"Nothing. We just stopped to work out the stiffness in our bodies." Everyone pretended to be stretching and moving their stiff bodies. Angela looked at Sandy as if she were crazy. Brooklyn shook his head.

"No need to cover she'll hear about it sooner or later." He turned on to a cable channel that centered around gossip. Sure enough the film of Macbeth carrying Demona to and from the store was on. Followed by footage of him leaving her home early this morning. The reporter was adding fuel to the fire that maybe they were rekindling an old romance. Angela stood very still then burst into laughter as Ryan and all gathered laughed with her.

"Oh my." Angela spoke between laughs.

"Macbeth is going to have a fit."

Goliath was howling as Elisa was on the phone calming her mother down as the news was running across the screen in the playroom. Xanatos in between smirks had informed them of what had happened. Goliath was loving every minute of it. Finally Elisa was able to get off the phone.

"Very funny."

She sat down beside Goliath with Alex and Lanie both huddled in between their arms falling into an early nap. Goliath had settled down but still couldn't get that grin off his face.

"Well at least Macbeth has a sense of humor about it." Elisa leaned on Goliath.

"At this point it's all he can have."

Anton Seravruis was seated in his lab staring in utter horror at the screen. "Affair? in love? Those two! Has the world gone mad?" He couldn't wait until night came to let his partner see this bit of news. He went back to his new experiment a new limb made from a cobalt steel that was stronger then his last attempt. He shook his head still trying to get the image of Macbeth and Demona out of his head.


End file.
